Tales of Lust and Love
by Princessstarryknight
Summary: March is Kallura Smut Month! This is where I will be posting all of the one-shots from the prompts for each day! Hopefully I'll be able to do them all! Wish me luck! New Update: Welcome Home: After three months of being away, Keith finally returns home to find a warm greeting from his family. And he and his wife spend the night re-familiarizing themselves with each other.
1. Dirty Dancing

"So why is this film called "dirty" dancing?" Allura asks and snuggles against Keith's chest. "What's so dirty about the way that they're dancing?"

Keith arched an eyebrow and looked at her.

"You don't think that the way they're dancing is kinda...suggestive?" He asks and points at the screen.

They were spending some time on Earth together and Allura was curious about some of Earth's classic forms of media so he decided to show her some old films like Dirty Dancing.

Allura tilted her head and squinted.

"Well now that you mention it...the way they're moving their hips does seem rather...suggestive." She says then snuggles closer to Keith underneath the blanket and smiled at him.

She licked her bottom lip and gently moved her hand down his lower abdomen towards his bulge. Keith's hand stilled in the popcorn bowl that sat on his lap and his eyes widened.

"Perhaps you'd like to demonstrate to me?" She asks.

"You want me to dance with you like that?" He asks and points to the couples dancing on the TV.

She turns back to him and nods eagerly.

"Yes. I'm curious about different styles of human dancing." Allura says simply. "I'd greatly appreciate it if you'd teach me."

Keith licked his lips and looked her over. She was snuggled with him under the blanket, wearing only her yellow skirt and pink sweater. So if he did grind on her, he'd be right up against her panties. The thought alone made the blood flow to his crotch.

"Okay then." He says softly and stands up off the couch, taking her hand and helping her stand up.

Keith looked down at her and placed his hand on the small of her back, bringing her flush to his body. He gulped and gently rolled his hips against her crotch.

She let out a soft gasp and quickly placed her hands on his chest.

"Oh!" She says cheerily when she recognizes why this kind of dancing was called dirty.

"Oh..." She says softly when she realizes how good it feels.

He continued to rock his hips against hers and the only sounds that were heard were the sounds of their breathing. He was debating on whether or not he should stop when she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and looked lustfully into his eyes. Keith gulped as Allura widened her stance and pressed her crotch against his. His eyes darkened and he looked at her lustfully and licked his lips.

Allura started panting as Keith started rubbing his hips harder up against her crotch. She moaned and he groaned and licked his lips and continued to grind into her, this time deepening his thrusts as they rubbed against each other's sexes through their clothes.

"Try to keep in time with me." Keith whispers as they grind against each other.

Allura nods and matches the rolls of her hips with his. She gasped from how much better it felt to grind on him like this. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh of pleasure from how good it felt too.

He gripped her hips and bucked up into her crotch. She gasped and he smirked and continued the action, over and over again, pressing his erection into her, wanting her to know how hard he was for her, what just holding her in his arms and rubbing himself against her was doing to him.

She wondered if he could feel how wet she was right now. She gently brought her hands to the hem of his t-shirt and began to lift it up.

He took it off for her and then she gasped as he picked her up in his arms, his crotch still pressed against her core and she moaned as he continued to grind on her sex before bringing her mouth down to his for a heated kiss.

They made out until he carried her to the couch and laid her down on it, crawling on top of her, her moans and her hands roaming his body, telling him that she wanted to keep going.

They both moaned as Keith held her back with one hand under her shirt while the other one caressed her right thigh that was balanced on his hip while her legs wrapped themselves around his lower-back as he continued his rhythmic grinding against her core.

She arched her body into his touch and gasped as he undid the clasp of her bra. He pushed her pink sweater up her torso as he reached up her skirt and pulled her panties down her legs. He bit the hem of them in his teeth and tugged them down her thighs as his hands reached up and grabbed both of her tits in his big, gloved hands.

Allura moaned in pleasure and tilted her head back as Keith pulled her panties down her legs and tossed them off to some corner of the room. He then leaned over her again and picked up his rhythm again with his grinding and pulled down one of the cups of her bra, freeing one of her breasts of the loose undergarment and brought the nipple to his mouth and sucked on it eagerly.

She gasped and her hand flew to the back of his head and ran her fingers through his mullet as he sucked on her breast, her chest heaving with heavy breaths as she surrendered her body to the pleasure that Keith was giving to her.

She rocked her hips against his and he growled, pleased with the pleasure he was getting from feeling her grind against him in time with his own thrusts. Without her panties acting as a barrier, she was receiving more stimulation down there and it made her whine and whimper. Gripping the sheets tightly in her hands and tilting her head back as she cried out in pleasure.

She reached down and tugged on his belt, weakly attempting to pull the buckle free and Keith smirked against her tit and took the other one into his mouth before knocking her hand away and unbuckling his belt himself.

"Keith please put your dick in me!" She moaned as he sucked her other tit.

"Already working on it princess..." He whispers to her and licks her nipple before sitting on his knees.

He drops his belt off the side of the bed and using one arm to hold her right leg up on his hip, keeping her legs open for him, and the other one to undo his pants and zipper. Allura whined and clenched when she saw him pull his erection out of his pants, jerking himself off as he pulled his pants down just enough for him to be able to fuck her without his pants getting in the way. He pushed up her skirt a bit then held onto her hips and lined himself up, leaning over her and letting her place her hands on his bare back.

Allura panted and gripped his back tightly as he slid his cock in-between her folds, rubbing against her entrance but not entering it yet.

"Keith..." She moaned. "Keith...Keith please I-AH!" She cried out as his tip suddenly slid inside of her.

She moaned as more of his shaft followed suit and stretched her tight walls. He pressed a few quick, gentle, loving pecks to her lips as he reached behind him and moved her hands down to his lower back and ran his large, calloused hands down her soft mocha thighs, hooking her knees into his elbows to hold them up so he'd be able to move easier inside of her. After setting her up like this and giving her proper time to adjust, he bowed his back to pull out and just before his tip left her entrance he shoved himself back in, making her cry out in pleasure. He chuckled and did it again, over and over.

"Can you feel it Allura?" He whispers in her ear.

"Yes...oh yes Keith I can feel your impressive length inside me and-" Keith cut her off with an amused chuckle.

"I'm not talking about my dick in your pussy." He breathes and bites her earlobe. "At least, not directly. What do you feel with your hands?"

She looked confused, so Keith bowed his back to pull out again, and then this time he slid back in slower, purposely exaggerating the dip in his lower back as he did so, making her whine louder as his shaft penetrated her tight walls, stretching them open to accept his wide girth. Once he had finished his thrust she gasped and smiled.

"Oh I get it now." She breathes and he rewards her with a kiss.

"Good girl." He praises. "Now try to match my pace."

Allura bit her lip in concentration as she looked down at where they were joined, covered by her skirt that was bunched up around her hips but she could see his abs contracting, watch their hips moving together, felt his lower back dipping as he thrusted into her, not to mention the friction of his dick moving along her walls.

He was purposely going slow and exaggerating his movements to give her a chance to catch onto the pace. She eventually caught onto it and they both moaned in pleasure from moving in sync together.

"Mmm..." Allura moaned in pleasure as she felt Keith's back dip as he sheathed himself fully inside of her.

She could never get over how amazing the stretch felt. She licked her lips as she thought about how full she felt when he was inside of her.

"Such a big dick..." She praises and arches her back into his as she rocked her hips against his.

Their thrusts created a rhythm of their own as they rocked their hips together, back and forth, in perfect sync as he remained sheathed within her.

Then she smirked as he flipped them over so she was sitting on his lap, his cock still sheathed within her. She gasped and moaned from the pleasure she felt from this new angle. Then she purred and ran her hands up his chest, clawing at it as she went.

Keith moaned from the claw marks and the way she arched her back and chest into her thrusts. He couldn't help but push up her skirt so he could see where they were both joined and smirked then bit his lip as he watched her movements and match her pace.

She let out a soft gasp as he thrusted his hips up in time with her pace. He gave her hips a squeeze and let out a soft chuckle in amusement. Then she purred and then began rotating her hips and he groaned and tilted his head back in pleasure, muttering curses under his breath and Allura let out a soft gasp as she felt him twitch inside of her. Her cheeks reddened at the sight of his beautiful, pale, sweaty face as his brow furrowed, his eyes squeezed shut and his jaw clenched as he neared his release.

He looked so gorgeous like this. His alabaster skin shining with sweat, the droplets dripping in-between the lines of his muscles. His hair splayed out on the pillow as his big, beefy hands held her in place as he concentrated on hitting her at just that right angle as she rotated her hips to give them both the pleasure they craved.

"'Lura I'm gonna cum soon." He rasps.

His Adam's apple bobbing as he gulped and spoke.

"Where do you want it?" He moans huskily.

"Inside." She says. "I'd hate to get your semen all over our clothes, specifically mine. You do have a tendency to make quite a mess-Oh!" She moaned from the sudden friction she felt on her clit.

She didn't even feel Keith moving his hand from her hip and sliding it in-between where their bodies were joined to find her clit. She threw her head back and cried out his name and he picked up the pace and grunted and swore when he felt her clench around him and release her juices all over his dick.

As she came down from her high, she couldn't help but stare at the strong column of his throat as his head remained tilted back on the pillows, exposing it to her. It's like he was presenting it to her, how could she resist? So with a soft moan, she leaned down, laying her body on top of his and gently bit his pale skin.

Keith whimpered, then groaned, thrusting quicker, their skin slapping against each other, causing Allura to moan and bite down harder on the love-bite and then she released his skin from her teeth as she gasped as Keith suddenly wrapped his arms around her. One on her upper back and the other wrapped around her back, holding her right hip to keep her in place as he suddenly fully sheathed himself within her.

"Oh!" She moaned from the initial shock of him holding her tightly against him. "Oh...Oh..." She moaned afterwards as she felt Keith's hips stuttering and his warm seed filling her.

Keith smiled and cupped her cheek and kissed her as he went soft.

"Thank you, Allura." Keith says and pecks her lips again.

He pushed himself up on his hands and grunted as he pulled out. He gathered her up in his arms and sat her down on his lap, gently running his hands through her hair.

"That rhythm felt good." Allura comments and Keith smirks.

"I agree." He says and the two of them kiss gently before cleaning up redressing, and continuing to watch the movie.


	2. (Not so) Private Beach Pt1 Just Deserts

The whole Senior class of Arus Prep cheered as the bus pulled up into the parking lot of the beach. After scrambling to get their beach equipment out of the bottom of the travel bus, the girls all made their way down to the sand for first pick at a spot to place their beach blankets. This decision was extremely important to the girls. Because the spot that they claimed would be their territory. Their domain for the day and the boys would choose to set their towels down near the girl that they would try to win the favor of.

Some brave but foolish girls chose to be the first to set down their blankets. They carefully laid out their large, ornately designed beach blankets and then went to their picnic baskets and started setting out the treats that their private chefs had baked for them for this very special occasion. The girls would then remove their cover-ups, showing off their bodies in their sexy bikinis, purposely trying to look sexy as they set up their umbrellas to give them some shade.

The boys then followed the girls suit, setting down their towels next to the girls that they thought were the hottest and had the best looking food.

Clearly, Keith didn't get the memo about the importance of a beach towel in this rich person high school ritual. He didn't even know that this was one. He had just transferred here on a scholarship for his senior year and he was the only student that didn't come from a rich family. Therefore he didn't know about the romantic and sexy tradition of the Senior beach trip to the school's private resort and since he was poor and had no friends, no one told him about it.

He looked around and noticed that all of the girls were fretting about picking the right spot, and brushing the sand off of their towels as they opened up their picnic baskets and fretted over how to organize their treats and didn't think anything of it. He just looked around for a spot that was far away from everyone else to set down his towel so he could get some sun, take a nap and remain undisturbed. Little did he know, there was a girl who was watching him, choosing to partake in the second, smarter option for the placement of her blanket, which was waiting to see where the boy of her choice had settled down and then choosing to put her towel down by him.

So when Allura Altea, the most popular and richest girl in school happened to bring her beach blanket by him and lay it down, much to the shock of the other boys in the class. Keith didn't even notice her presence. He had his earbuds in and was listening to music while Allura was unpacking her treats. Unlike the other girls at school who had their private cooks make their deserts, Allura had spent all day yesterday baking her treats herself.

As she was setting up her display the richest boy in the class, Lotor Daibazaal came over to her blanket and laid his towel down by it. As Allura set down a glass tray of brownies she looked up and found Lotor wiggling his eyebrows at her and licking his lips. Allura rolled her eyes and looked away, turning to the more gorgeous sight of a shirtless Keith laying on the beach.

She licked her lips and shivered in excitement as she slowly began to take off her cover up, revealing her pretty, pink, polka-dot bikini that she had bought, specially for this occasion. It was an extremely revealing piece of swimwear. There were basically only three triangles on her person. Two covering her breasts, and the other one covering her sex and ass in the back while two strings held the fabric on her hips, just like the ones holding up her top. She took her prized bake, a chocolate cake with raspberries covering the top and sat on her knees, right on the edge of her blanket by Keith.

Keith, sensing a shadow over his head realized that someone was looking over him. He moved up his sunglasses and his eyes widened and his face turned red when he saw all of Allura's cleavage and a divine chocolate cake in his face.

"I noticed that you didn't have any food with you." Allura says. "Would you like to come on my blanket and share mine?"

"What!?" Lotor exclaims from the other side of the blanket and she shot him a glare from over her shoulder before looking back to Keith.

The poor boy seemed very flustered and confused.

"So want some cake?" She asks and offers him the cake again. "By the ocean?" She adds.

"Uh..." Keith said in confusion.

He wasn't sure what to do. I mean, he did have a crush on Allura. A huge one! But he knew that she'd never want him like that and it would look bad for someone of her status, the daughter of the CEO of Voltron Inc. to be associating with a poor delinquent like him without a penny to his name. He was trouble. It followed him everywhere, and she was too bright a ray of sunshine to be dimmed by his darkness. So why was she offering him her dessert? It had to be some sort of trap. But she was too nice to do that? So...what?

"What? That worthless, dangerous, peasant?" He asks and her smile falters for a moment before she perked up and tried again.

"I'm offering you my cake. Would you like some? If not I have other deserts too!" She says cheerfully and sets down her cake and turns her back to the other deserts.

"I made lemon squares, and strawberry cupcakes and raspberry tarts and-oh..." She turned around and he was gone.

Her heart sunk. She wanted Keith to be the one on her blanket for this important courting tradition. She wanted someone she loved with her to partake in this ritual, just like her mother had when she went on this trip during her Senior year many years ago at Arus Prep. But now it seemed like she'd have to settle for...

"You know if he's too dumb to see what you have to offer him, I'll gladly-" Lotor grunted as Allura pushed her hand into his face and pushed him away from her beach blanket.

"Phew!" Keith said. "That was a close one."

He was currently hiding behind a rock formation that was close to where his beach blanket was. He noticed some cool looking shells laying around and figured he should pick some. He was attending this school on an art scholarship after all. He should collect some stuff for his next project.

While he was busy picking shells, Romelle, Allura's best friend and an acquaintance of Keith's snuck up behind him with her beach bag and smacked him upside the head with it.

"Ow!" Keith says and whips around, shooting an angry glare at whoever did that.

His gaze turned confused when he saw it was Romelle.

"Romelle? What the fuck?! Why'd you hit me?" Keith asks.

"Because you're a fricking idiot!" She exclaims and whacks him again.

"How am I an idiot?" Keith asks.

"Allura was pulling out all of the stops to get you on her beach blanket and you refused her!" Romelle scolds him. "You have a huge crush on her! And it's obvious now that she likes you-"

"Wait she likes me?" Keith asks.

"Yes! She was offering you her 'cake'..." Romelle explains and Keith furrows his brows in confusion, causing Romelle to face palm.

"Good Lord why did Allura have to fall for someone so beautiful yet so dense..." She grumbles and shakes her head. "You like her don't you?" She asks.

"Yeah..." Keith says softly, while blushing.

Romelle and the guy who got him the art scholarship, Mr. Shirogane, or Shiro for short, were the only two people who knew about his crush on Allura. And it's not because he told them. They were just more observant than the other airheads in this school and they picked up on it right away when he forgot his name and kept staring at her when he first met her for a tour of the school on his first day. But then again that probably would have been obvious to anyone watching...

"So then why wouldn't you go and eat her deserts with her on her beach blanket? It's tradition!" Romelle exclaims.

"Tradition?" Keith asks and raises an eyebrow.

"Oh no one ever told you did they?" Romelle asks, realizing the reason for Keith's apparent stupidity.

Keith looked confused which gave Romelle her answer.

"This beach trip has been a major part of our school's culture for ages! It's right up there with prom. It's a sort of courting ceremony." Romelle says.

"Courting ceremony?" Keith scoffs. "Fucking rich people." He mutters under his breath.

"Courting...and hooking up." Romelle says and then Keith perked up and turned to face her, his cheeks reddening.

"Hooking up?" Keith asks. "As in...fucking?" He asks.

Romelle nodded.

"When we first enter Arus Prep all of us girls swear an oath, that we will not lose our virginities until the Senior Beach Trip. That's why the boys are all trying so hard and spending so much of their parents money to win the girl's favor. The boy that gets to lie with a girl on her beach blanket, is the one that will take her virginity tonight in the hotel." Romelle says.

"That sounds dumb as hell." Keith says. "Are you really sure all of you kept that promise?"

"Of course we did! We all swore a sister oath!" Romelle exclaims, getting frustrated with Keith's demeanor. "This tradition is very special to all of us. All of our parents went through this same one when they went to school here. Even Mr. Shirogane met his husband Adam through this trip by sharing a beach blanket! It's even more special to Allura though...her parents met each other through this tradition."

Keith's frown softened when he heard this and he uncrossed his arms, dropping them at his sides. He looked over the rocks and saw her playing with a silver pendant that hung around her neck and sighing.

"Just like her mother, she didn't have her servants bake her treats for her. She stayed up until 2 in the morning baking all of those herself. Her mother told her that the more heart you put into something, the more heart you'll get out of it. So that's why she went above and beyond what the other girls did. She doesn't just want a one-night stand. She wants to find the love of her life this weekend just like her mother did.

"And she thinks that's me?" Keith asks, his lips curling up in a smile.

His heart started beating faster. Did Allura Altea, captain of the cheerleading squad and richest girl in school really have a crush on some loser like him?

"Well...how does this even work?" Keith asks.

"Well it's sort of like-oh see look there, there's an example!" Romelle says and points to someone on a beach blanket.

Keith watched as a shy, tawny haired girl, Pidge he believed her name was, the daughter of the CEO Sam Holt of Holt Tech Inc., sat on her beach blanket with her treats, looking sad that none of the boys were coming to her blanket. Until suddenly the captain of the boys soccer team, Lance McClain, the son of a very wealthy vineyard owner approached her with a bottle of wine, a very expensive and special one that he and his mother had made together.

"Hey but we're only 18-"

"Shush!" Romelle cut him off. "We're rich! We've all been drinking wine since we were young so we would build up a tolerance for it at formal events."

"You lucky bastards." Keith grumbled and Romelle slapped his pec to quiet him and signaled to him to pay attention.

Pidge gasped and her face turned bright red. Lance blushed too. Pidge bit her bottom lip in thought while she looked him up and down. Then she released her lip, smiled and patted the blanket next to her, wanting Lance to lay down with her. The usually confident soccer captain blushed and bounced excitedly in the sand before plopping down next to the girl who was twirling a lock of her tawny hair in her finger and beginning to offer him her peanut butter cookies and feeds one to him.

"See!" Romelle exclaims. "It's just like that- Keith?" Romelle looks around, wondering where he had slinked off to.

She gasps and covers her mouth when she sees said boy walking over towards Allura's beach blanket. She bit one of her two ponytails in fear of what was about to go down...

Allura was close to tears as all of the richest boys in school loomed over her, offering her pearl necklaces and diamond earrings and bracelets. She didn't see anything genuine. Anything that spoke from the heart in any of their offerings or tributes. And she didn't even want anything that they had to offer. The one she really wanted was Keith...but now it seemed like she'd have to spread her legs for one of these sleazy fuckboys instead. She swore an oath with the other girls. She had to lose her virginity tonight with her sister students.

"Why are you all even trying?" Lotor asked. "Allura and I have been friends since childhood. We've been through everything together. So obviously I'm the one that's going to be her first for this too."

He held out a gold promise ring to her. She looked up at him and her bottom lip trembled as she started to cry.

"Leave her alone!" Keith shouted.

All the boys turned to Keith and rolled their eyes. Allura's face lit up into a huge grin. Had her true love come to save her from these awful people?

"Oh well if it isn't the peasant." One teased.

"Be careful!" Another one warned. "He's from the hood! He's probably got mafia or gang ties-"

"Didn't your dad get rich from that?"

"Shut up!"

Keith made his way towards them, unafraid of his so called competitors. He knew Allura wanted him as much as he did her now, so nothing was gonna keep him away from her. Two guys tried to stop him from getting close to her, but he easily pushed them out of his way. Allura let in a soft inhale, forgetting that Keith was stronger than he looked. But now she remembered how much hotter that made him.

"Can I still have that cake?" Keith asks.

The smile that grew on her face had the power to warm his whole body with her happiness. He'd never in a million years forget this look on her face.

Lotor laughed and so did some of the others.

"Oh Keith, you poor uninformed commoner." Lotor laughed and Keith glared at him. "You don't know how this works do you? You have to bring her a tribute."

Allura looked back at Keith, desperately hoping he had one. Keith stuck his hands in the pockets of his red swim trunks and felt around. He smiled when he felt something and pulled out a pink sparkly seashell.

Lotor snorted and the other suitors followed.

"Did you just find that today in the sand?" Lotor asked. "Allura's tastes are much more expensive than that-"

"It's so sparkly!" She squeals and takes the shell from Keith.

All the boys gasped and Keith grinned, tears starting to prick his eyes. He had overheard one of his art teachers scolding her for using too much glitter in her class president campaign posters once. So he figured she liked sparkly things.

She looked up at him and all of the guys eyes widened as she began to scoot over on the blanket and patted the spot next to her.

Their jaws were on the ground. Each and every one of them. Even their other classmates who had been enjoying themselves stopped what they were doing and watched history be made as Keith stepped onto Allura's blanket and sat down next to her before laying on his side, his eyes never leaving hers, filled with pure and utter adoration, and those same emotions were reflected in hers.

"I noticed these guys were bothering you." Keith says and runs his thumb under her cheekbone, collecting a tear. "Did they make you cry?"

Allura nodded. She was still too stunned to speak. Was she dreaming? Was this real? Was Keith really sitting her on her beach blanket with her? Making her dream of losing her virginity to someone genuine, with a kind heart that she truly loved like her mother did?

"Well don't worry." Keith whispers. "I won't let them bother you again. I'll stay here with you, and beat up anyone who refuses to leave you alone."

"Oh thank you-Wait...oh..." Allura sighed, realizing that Keith was only on her blanket out of kindness and pity, instead of love like she had hoped.

"And because I want to be here." Keith says and plays with the purple beach blanket under his fingers.

Allura gasped and turned to Keith, her face turning crimson and his cheeks were a light pink.

"You're a gorgeous, smart and kind girl Allura. You and Mr. Shirogane might be the only two people I can stand in this school. You're the only ones who see me as a person and for who I am instead of some poor kid that got lucky to get a scholarship. You wouldn't want me of all people here on this blanket with you if you didn't. So spending all day on the beach with some delicious bakes and the sexiest girl I've ever seen wearing such a tiny bikini..." His voice got low and Allura blushed as he fiddled with one of the bows on her hip. "How could I say no?"

Allura smiled and she laid down on top of him and couldn't help but press a kiss to his lips. They both moaned into the kiss and Keith held her in his arms and closed his eyes and kissed back. Her lips were soft and sweet, just like he had always dreamed. She was pleased with the surprising softness of his, given how rough the rest of his body was.

His hands slid down her smooth back and Allura let in a sharp inhale as she took a breath before Keith grabbed her ass in his hands and squeezed.

He smirked as he heard the surprised gasps of all of the guys watching them. Then he flipped her over onto her back and he swallowed her moans as he began grinding on her clothed sex in-between her legs and grabbing and groping every inch of her body he could find. He opened one eye and shot Lotor a side-eyed glare as he grabbed her tit in his hand and squeezed, making her gasp and moan in pleasure while a few other guys wolf-whistled, deciding to give up on pursuing Allura themselves and cheering on Keith instead.

Lotor clenched his fists tightly. His anger boiling as he watched Keith shamelessly grind on Allura, the princess to his prince.

Keith sat up and looked down at her. She was smiling, having thoroughly enjoyed their first make-out session.

All of the suitors except for Lotor clapped for Keith, impressed by his skills and curious to see how this would go. So they all went back to their own towels and their own food while Allura cut him a slice of her prized chocolate raspberry cake and Keith ate a lemon square.

They spent the afternoon sharing food, feeding each other and lazily making out. When Lotor came back into the vicinity Keith decided to rub some sunblock on Allura's back. He huffed but then he got really mad when Allura rubbed sunblock on his chest, fawning over his abs and pecs. Caressing his biceps and eyeing the large bulge in his red swim trunks.

Then just to tip it over the edge, Keith slid his hands up under Allura's bikini top with her permission and she gasped and covered her mouth to muffle the moan that almost escaped her as Keith started squeezing and testing the pliability of her breasts. Groping them and pinching her nipples. Keith looked back up and smirked when he saw Lotor was gone and Allura readjusted her top.

"You have a very coveted position right now Keith." Allura informs him as she looks around at all of her preppy, disapproving classmates.

Mainly it was the boys who seemed upset. Keith looked around too, smirking at seeing the faces of all of the spoiled lacrosse players who probably thought they would be able to buy a spot on her beach towel. Yet here he was. A foster kid here on scholarship, surrounded by fancy foods he didn't even know the names of and being fed them by the most popular girl in school. Needless to say, he had definitely created more enemies than he had expected he would today. But he didn't care, he had the girl of his dreams in his arms. She was all his right now, so he was going to indulge in her as much as he could.

He turned her on her side and spooned her. Allura sighed in pleasure as Keith's mouth worshipped the skin of her neck, his warm hands running along her chocolate curves and caressing her warm, smooth skin. He sat her down on his lap and then began to roll his hips against hers and she smiled and sighed in pleasure as he continued his assault on her neck. Until he suddenly pulled his mouth away and his hands held her tightly as he turned his head to the sound of approaching footsteps in the sand, glaring like an animal who had someone trespassing on his territory.

It was Lotor. The prick that wouldn't take no for an answer. Keith hated him with a burning passion, and now here he was, on the beach blanket of the girl he desired most in school. Oh he was going to enjoy rubbing it in his face some more and Allura's determined smirk told him that she was thinking the same.

Lotor stood at the edge of their blanket about to open his mouth to protest Keith's placement there when suddenly Keith drew Allura's leg up over his hip as they laid on their sides and he groped and squeezed the flesh as his mouth devoured hers.

He cleared his throat to try again but this time Keith released Allura's mouth and brought it down to her breast. Exposing a nipple under her bikini and taking it into his mouth to suck on her hardening bud. He was the only one that could see her tit. So he knew Lotor was probably fuming, especially with Allura moaning the way she was...

"Oh...Oh Keith...touch me more." She begs.

She gasped as Keith suddenly sat her on his lap with her back facing him, his hand stroking her stomach, glaring at Lotor. But he still didn't budge. He'd have to kick things up a notch.

"Oh...Oh Keith..." Allura moaned softly and squirmed as his warm hands slid down her stomach to her sex.

"Has anyone ever touched you down there Allura?" He whispers and Lotor's eyes widen.

Allura shook her head no. Keith's adam's apple bobbed as he wet his throat.

"Would you like me to?" He asks, his rough fingers running along her pelvis.

Lotor's eyes widened and he frowned.

"But we're in public." He sneers. "You wouldn't dare-"

"Do it." Allura whispers, soft enough for Keith to hear.

Keith smirked and locked eyes with Lotor as he slid his hand into her bathing suit bottom and Allura bit her bottom lip to keep herself from moaning too loudly as his hand cupped her mound.

Lotor's jaw dropped as he looked at Keith's confident smirk and then his gaze followed Keith's arm down to where it disappeared beneath Allura's bikini. He was absolutely shocked that he was touching her like this, right out here in the open. But then again, he did grope her tits out here too. He probably shouldn't have underestimated him.

"Mmm..." He groans in a low baritone. "So wet for me already."

Lotor sneered and clenched his fists and Keith smirked and licked his lips as he slid a digit along Allura's folds.

Allura whimpered and covered her mouth with her hand so she wouldn't moan too loudly and let the whole class know where Keith's hand was currently located. She whined as he pet her pussy with his calloused digits and spread her thighs apart wider for him.

"Good girl." Keith praises and kisses her neck. "I'm gonna show Lotor how good I make you feel. So much better than he ever could."

Lotor was about to make a comment but then he became flustered when he heard Allura's muffled shriek of pleasure through her hand and licked his lips as he watched her squeeze her eyes shut and buck her hips into Keith's hand.

"Yeah you like it when I rub you there." Keith says. "I bet Lotor doesn't even know what that spot is."

He frowned again and crossed his arms as he watched the proceedings.

Keith slid a digit into Allura's sex and she moaned and humped his hand. He stuffed two more inside of her and she all but screamed into his hand as he pumped and stretched her while rubbing her clit with his thumb and reaching her climax.

Allura panted heavily as Keith withdrew his hand and Keith locked eyes with Lotor as he licked Allura's cum clean from his fingers.

Lotor licked his lips and knelt down in front of them, looking at Allura with a predatory gaze. This gaze was nothing like Keith's. When Keith had his eyes dark with lust, there was warmth and something inviting about them. But Lotor's were stone cold, and it made her shrink back in fear and cling closer to Keith.

"Can I have a turn?" Lotor asks.

"What?" Keith asks, confused.

"You know. We both want her. And you just made her cum in front of me. You wanted me to see that, so I could learn how to pleasure her like you do." Lotor explains.

"Yeah...no that's not it at all." Keith says.

Lotor looked confused. Then he shot his hand out to touch Allura's bikini bottom and she shrieked. But he never made contact with her because in an instant Keith had him pinned.

Lotor was too stunned to speak as Keith hand his arm twisted behind him, pressed up against his back tightly.

"Keith! Ouch! What are you doing? You'll break my arm!" Lotor exclaims.

"Yeah you're right. I could break your arm, and I will break it if I ever see you try and touch my girl like that again!" Keith threatens. "There's this thing called consent, read about it."

Lotor grunted as he was shoved face forward into the sand. He got up and turned to look back and saw Keith giving him a murderous glare. Lotor gulped, knowing enough about this man's violent history to know that he would be very capable of killing him whenever it pleased him. So he quickly stood up and ran away, leaving the two lovers in peace on their beach blanket.

Keith hear Allura sniffle and so he crawled back next to her and brought her into his arms.

"Are you okay?" Keith asked and held her close to him as he peppered her hairline and the side of her face with kisses.

"I'm okay." She says softly and hides her face in his chest. "Just a little shaken is all. The way he was staring at me like that was terrifying!"

"Then let me know if he ever does it again and I'll gauge his eyes out so he can never scare you with it again." Keith says, no hint of joking in his voice.

"But what if someone else tries to do that to me?" She asks.

She sniffled and Keith shushed her and gently ran his hands up and down her back to soothe her.

"Don't worry." He whispers and kisses the top of her head. "After what I just did to that prick, no one's going to try that shit with you. They know what'll happen to them if they do now."

Keith looked up and surveyed their classmates, staring them down with a murderous glare, warning them all to keep their hands away from his princess. Or else. They all turned pale and looked away, trying to look busy eating or building sandcastles.

"I'm not worried anymore." Allura says and Keith looks down at her. "I know you'll protect me. You may not be a Prince but you're certainly my Knight in shining armor." She says and Keith smiles and laughs.

"I'm at your service m'lady." He says and she giggles and he attacks her neck with ticklish kisses in an attempt to cheer her up.

Eventually all good things must come to an end, Allura thought as she looked at the setting sun. Keith had offered to take down the umbrella as she packed up the remainder of their deserts. When she was done with that she folded up their blanket and placed it in the picnic basket. Everything was all packed up and people were starting to head back to the hotel. Allura took a deep breath and sunk her toes in the sand as she debated how she should ask...

"So...will you be coming by my room later tonight?" Allura asks.

Keith was picking up the umbrella then picked his head up and smirked. He looked her over, her chocolate skin bathed in a warm glow in the light of the setting sun. He noticed Lance put his towel over Pidge's shoulders as they began the walk to the hotel. He saw a few other guys do it too. So he placed his towel over her shoulders and Allura's face turned fifty shades of red.

"That is tradition isn't it?" Keith asks and looks her over once more, still more than pleased with his findings.

Allura smiled and shifted her weight, her heart rate sped up.

"Look for your towel on the balconies of the rooms." Allura says. "That's how you'll know which one is mine..." She says and holds the grease stained, tattered red cloth around her shoulders.

"I'll see you tonight then." Keith says before leaning in to whisper in her ear. "And my cock will see the inside of your pussy."

Allura grunted as Keith pressed his erection on her thigh. They locked each other's lust-filled gaze and Keith's lip curled up into a smirk as he pinched her butt, eliciting an excited gasp from her. And then took her hand and they began the walk back to the hotel together.

Allura's heart was pounding in excitement and anticipation. She was about to lose her virginity to her dream guy, Keith Kogane, and she had a feeling it would be amazing.


	3. Roleplay

Kosmo laid down in the sand and chewed on an old bone he had found. He heard some scuttling in the sand and picked his head up. His pupils dilated when he saw a sandy colored, unsuspecting rabbit pop up out of the hole and immediately got into position to pounce on it. Keith had been a bit forgetful lately with his feeding schedule, and it was all because of that pretty princess that's been living with them!

Whenever it was his feeding time he'd teleport in front of his bowl, ready to be fed, but sometimes his master would never come down, and he'd hear him screaming from upstairs. So he'd teleport up into his room and find him rolling around in the sheets with the princess.

Sometimes they were wearing clothes, sometimes they were naked. And one time his master was tied up and the princess was playing with his dangly bits and putting them in her mouth or sitting on them. He wasn't too sure what those bits were, but it made his master scream whenever she did anything to them so he'd bark to try to stop her but then his master would see him and remember that he has to feed him and the princess would hastily untie him so he could take care of his pet.

But now he had found his own meal and he was ready to kill the rabbit when suddenly he heard the princess scream just as he was about to pounce on it. The rabbit ran back into the hole and he growled in annoyance and turned to the princess. Then he tilted his head in confusion when he saw what she was wearing.

She wore a pink bikini top with polka dots that showed all of her cleavage, only held together by thin strings and she wore the tiniest denim shorts he had ever seen on a person. But the strangest thing to him was that she was pointing at him and screaming.

"Oh no! A wild animal! And I'm completely defenseless to fight it! If only there was someone here who could help me!" Allura exclaims dramatically.

"Don't worry darlin' I'll save you!" Keith says heroically from behind his wolf, with a Southern accent.

He lands in front of Kosmo, shirtless with his knife out and pointed at the wolf.

"Stay away from her you filthy vermin!" Keith shouts at him.

Kosmo's eyes get big and he whines and looks upset. Keith immediately breaks character. He knelt down beside Kosmo and hugged him.

"Oh my gosh boy I'm so sorry I didn't mean that you're my best friend and I love you-" He rambled until Allura cleared her throat and placed her hands on her hips, frowning at him.

He mouthed an apology to her then cleared his throat and stood back up in front of his wolf.

"Okay I'm going to kill you now to protect this little lady!" Keith declares and points his knife at Kosmo.

"Play dead." He says through gritted teeth.

Kosmo barks and happily wags his tail before flopping over onto the sand on his back with his belly up in the air and his tongue hanging out.

"Awww..." Allura says and smiles at the wolf. "Oh Keith I don't think this is working..."

Keith sighed and sheathed his knife.

"I know I'm sorry 'Lura. You know I'm a horrible actor." Keith apologizes.

"That's not it." Allura says. "It's just that we can't seem to stay in character."

"Why do we even have to have characters?" Keith asks. "If you're horny why don't we just bang? I can yank off those daisy dukes and fuck you right here in the desert if you want."

"As divine as that sounds, I've just been a little bit bored lately..." Allura says. "I just thought maybe we could come up with some sexy scenarios and act them out. Add some drama and other sexy scenarios."

"Well I thought the scenario we just had set up was pretty sexy." Keith argues. "I know how much you like it when I talk with my accent." He says in it and winks.

"I know darling but be honest with me, is any of this working for you?" Allura asks and twirls a lock of her hair.

Keith looked her up and down and licked his lips before cupping himself.

"Well that outfit definitely works for me..." He rasps and starts to palm himself as he walks over to Allura who was now smirking and doing a visual assessment of her lover as well.

"Really? But I'm hardly wearing anything." She teases.

"Yeah, that's why I like it." Keith tells her.

She hums softly as his calloused hands touch her warm mocha skin...eyes glued to her cleavage.

"Let's get you back to our place before some lucky hikers see you like this." He says.

He gives her ass a playful smack, making her gasp in mock surprise before smiling and unbuckling his belt as they stumbled backwards across the sand towards his house, leaving a confused and still hungry Kosmo behind in the sand.

Keith sat at the kitchen table in his senior BOM outfit, sharpening his blade with a stone while Allura scrolled through her data pad in her silk pink nightie top and matching shorts with bunny slippers.

"Find any good role-plays yet?" Keith asks.

"No. I've resorted to reading fan fiction for some juicy scenarios." Allura says.

"Oof. I'm not sure how I'd feel about acting out a scenario from something as cringey as that." Keith complains.

"It's not all cringey." Allura says. "There's a lot of stuff that's very well written. In fact, there's this one idea I've found that's got me feeling some kind of way..."

Keith arches an eyebrow at her and she passes him the data-pad. He blushed and looked up at her when he read the description.

"Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics? Isn't that the thing that wolves have for mating?" Keith asks and pets Kosmo's head as he slept at his feet.

"Yes. But there are some people who write alternate universes where other species, mainly humans use this system for mating as well. They have scent glands and the alphas claim an omega as their mate and help them when they're in heat by knotting them and getting them pregnant-"

"Whoa you want me to get you pregnant?" Keith asks, eyes wide.

"Well...at some point yes but not right now, we're both far too busy for a child at the moment. But there's something extremely intimate about the thought of you putting your baby inside of me..." She sighs, giving Keith a seductive look.

His face was bright red and he could feel a tent forming in his suit from his erection.

"Claiming me as yours and no one else's..." She continues and he licks his lips.

"Yeah...yeah I like how that sounds." He says. "So how do you want to do this?"

Allura fixed up her tiara on her forehead and looked herself over in the mirror. She had a sexy nightie on and she wrapped her robe around herself to cover herself until the right moment. She walked over to the front door of the house and knocked on it.

"Princess, do you need something?" Keith asks from the other side of the door.

"Yes." Allura says and smiles. "I need some company. I'm so terribly lonely."

"The point of you being here is so that you have no company." Keith explains. "Your father sent you here to wait out your heat so that you don't attract any alphas who will try and claim you. You're alone for your own safety princess."

"Yes I'm aware." Allura groans. "But can't you just make this one exception. Please Keith. You're my most trusted guard, and I'm just so lonely."

Keith sighed and unlocked the door.

Allura squealed in delight at the sound of it unlocking and then ran over to the wall and stood there, happily awaiting Keith's entrance.

He stepped into the house, wearing his regular BOM suit instead of his Senior one and sniffed the air. Then his eyes widened and his hands trembled as he shut the door behind him.

"I shouldn't be here while you're in heat." Keith breathes and looks away from her. "It's not safe for you."

"Why?" Allura asked. "All of my guards are omegas. Including yourself aren't you?"

He sighs and looks around the room before his gaze lands back on Allura. Her eyes widen when she realizes...

"No. I'm an alpha." Keith says.

She licked her lips and shifted her weight.

"But you already knew that didn't you." Keith accuses and she giggles.

"I may have had a hunch." She says and takes off her robe.

Keith's breath hitched when she stuck her ass out towards him. She was presenting to him.

"Allura..." He gulped.

"Mate me Keith..." She moans. "Claim me, knot me, breed me! Please, I need it!"

"I'm only a guard. I'm not suitable enough to be your alpha." Keith says and takes deep breaths and looks up at the ceiling to keep from pouncing on her.

"I don't care about your title." She says and runs up to him and hugs him tight.

Keith took in a sharp inhale, pretending to have her scent overwhelm him.

"I love you Keith, I want you to be my alpha. I need you to claim me now so that I cannot be promised to another." Allura explains.

She gasped when she suddenly felt Keith's big, beefy hands grab her ass. He growled and began to grind against her and she whined.

Allura gasped as he tore away her nightie, leaving her naked before him except for her panties.

He licked his lips as he observed her form, shy but sexy, completely bare except for her panties but damn she was gorgeous he thought as he reached for her.

"Oh! Oh!" Allura gasped and moaned in surprise as she was suddenly lifted into the air and over Keith's shoulder.

"Oh Keith, I know you're in rut and physically you're so strong, but please...try and be gentle with me. At least in the beginning. It is my first time after all." Allura requests.

"As you wish Your Highness." Keith replies and opens the door to the master bedroom.

He threw her down on the bed so she was laying on her back and then he pushed her thighs open and licked his lips when he saw the wet spot forming on them. He reached down and nuzzled his face against her clothed folds and his pupils dilated as he took in the scent of her wetness and he licked her through the fabric, making her even wetter and whine even more, so he let his fangs grow out and he bit the cotton fabric in his teeth and smirked.

Allura gasped as Keith tore her panties from her then swiftly opened her legs wider to expose her pussy and he chuckled as he stared at it.

"Look at you, already soaking wet for me." He chastises. "Me, a simple half-breed guard is about to mate and breed the princess..."

Allura whined and rocked her hips towards him and he chuckled again and took off his gloves before reaching down and petting her pussy, making her whine then moan as he slid two fingers in her with ease and stretched and explored her sex.

"Oh yeah...you're ready to be bred." Keith says.

Allura grunted as Keith suddenly flipped her over onto her stomach and lifted her hips up in the air pushing her thighs apart to reveal her sex.

Keith made quick work of his belt, then began unzipping his fly, planning on pulling his pants off just enough to get his cock out. But then one look from Allura over her shoulder tells him otherwise.

"Keith...I want you naked..." She whines.

He licked his lips as he stuck his hands in his pants to pull himself out.

"You think you're the one that should be giving me orders right now?" He asks and pushes her back down to give it the perfect arch.

"I am your princess." She reminds him.

"You're also my omega." Keith reminds her. "You're in heat, and I'm your alpha." He growls.

Allura whined as he pulled her hips back and ran his shaft in-between her folds.

"So if you wanna get fucked, we're going to do things my way." He says and teases her by pressing his tip against her entrance.

She moans and clutches the sheets in her hands and arches her back further towards him, unaware that he had heeded part of her request and stripped himself of his suit.

"You ready?" He asks and holds her hips, pressing his tip back up against her entrance.

"Yes." Allura says and then screams as Keith plunges into her from behind.

"Fuck you're so wet." Keith groans and closes his eyes, taking in the feeling of being completely sheathed within her. "I was able to slide right into your tight little cunt."

He gives her ass a light smack before continuing to rock his hips against hers.

He fucked her roughly from behind, making her moan and whimper, teasing her clit just to make her clench around him and he closed his eyes and pretended to concentrate on forming a knot. He bit his lip then pulled out and flipped her onto her back, holding her legs open by pressing on her inner thighs before plunging back in.

"Oh do it Keith please!" Allura begs seductively and places her hands on his shoulders. "Knot me, breed me, claim me as your mate."

"Alright then." Keith smirks.

He kisses her lips gently and she giggles as he hooks his arms under her thighs and spreads her legs open wider as he sinks himself to the hilt inside her and she moans softly from the stretch.

"You asked for it." He breathes against her lips.

Allura shudders and smiles softly when she sees his eyes turn galra.

"Oh Keith..." Allura moaned seductively.

Keith smirked and licks his tongue across his fangs.

Then she furrowed her brows in confusion when she felt something pushing on her walls inside of her. She shifted a bit on the bed and looked down at where they were joined, thinking that she was just in a weird position but her walls kept getting stretched as if something was growing inside of- the realization hit her and Keith's smirk grew as her mouth gaped and her chest started heaving as her breaths got shallower from her discovery. He held her hips steady to keep her from writhing too much and hurting herself as she started to squirm underneath him.

"Keith...Keith! Can you actually- is this a- oh! oh...Oh!" She pants and moans as her walls stretch for him.

"Why so shocked? You said you wanted my knot." Keith drawls and rubs his thumbs on her sides in soothing circles.

"Yes but I didn't know you were actually an-" She mutters incredulously.

"Alpha." Keith finishes for her. "Yeah. I am."

Allura gulped and her eyes widened.

"It's a galra thing. My mom told me about it. But we tend to keep quiet about it so that way the people we conquered wouldn't see our omega soldiers and generals as weak or be able to use our sexual practices against us during the war." He explains.

Allura gasped at his response and her mouth gaped again as his knot stretched her tight walls even more as it swelled. Keith closed his eyes and furrowed his brow, clenching his jaw shut and grunting as he took in the pleasure of knotting his mate.

"Ah Keith!" She screamed. "It's too big it won't fit, take it out!"

"I can't..." Keith pants and Allura furrows her brows in confusion. "The point of having a knot is so that I can't pull out..."

He leaned over her and she gulped.

"You know that's what breeding means right?" He drawls.

She gasps as he thrusts into her roughly and places a hand on her lower belly, gently stroking it with one of his fingers.

"So that all my cum gets inside of you to get you knocked up with my baby." He whispers sweetly against her lips as he rubs her lower belly.

Allura smiled and felt a warmth spread through her at the thought of having a baby with Keith. They both wanted to have at least one child together and even though she knew it wouldn't happen now because she wasn't in her fertile period, the realization that it could happen if her fertile period lined up with one of his ruts had her feeling some kind of way.

Allura's eyes widened and she screamed as it got bigger and she spread her legs open wider so his knot had more room and Keith let out a deep exhale and his eyelids fluttered as his knot swelled to it's full girth.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" She screamed over and over again as her cunt was stretched to it's limits to accommodate his knot.

"Keith! Oh...oh Keith..." She moaned and tossed and turned her head on the pillows.

"It's so big! I'm so stuffed!" She keens and moans again as her walls clench around his knot and he hisses before licking his lips.

"Yeah you are." He says and his lip curls up in a smile. "You're taking my knot so good. You're such a good girl and you have such a tight cunt. I'm gonna fuck it with my knot then fill it with my seed and get you knocked up!" He grunts and squeezes his eyes shut and clenches his jaw and pounds her into the mattress.

She screamed his name so loudly that she was sure the Garrison could hear it from their house as she came. Keith roared her name in response and added "Oh fuck yes!" As his hips stuttered and he held her hips flushed to his as he filled her with his cum.

Allura gasped and looked down at where they were joined, clenching the sheets from the feeling of getting flooded with all of his cum. There was so much of it. There would be quite a mess to clean up once he pulled out.

Keith's arms nearly buckled and he bent over her, his sweaty hair falling into his face and he panted and breathed heavily as he laid over her.

"How was that for you?" He asks and smirks.

"Perfect." She answers and kisses him.


	4. Fruits of their Labor

Keith studied the fruits that grew on a tree in the jungle he was currently in and picked one out of curiosity. It resembled a grapefruit. It would be a nice treat to have for breakfast. He added two of them to the sack of fruit that he had been collecting all morning when he heard a voice from the building nearby.

"Ponies!" He heard a little girl call out.

He smiled, instantly recognizing the voice and he walked over towards an old abandoned temple on Arus where he heard the girl's voice and the voice of an adult woman talking and he climbed the tree to get a better look onto the balcony of the temple.

Keith looked from the tree into the old temple that the blades repurposed for their headquarters and smiled when he saw his four year old daughter sitting on an outdoor bed getting her hair brushed by her mother, Princess Allura Altea, his partner in running the blades, his princess, his wife.

"Look mommy! There's ponies!" She says and crawls away from her mother and points to them.

"Yes darling, there are ponies." She says and giggles. "We use them to help deliver supplies to different places on Arus since the Arusians aren't too fond of foreign technology."

"Why don't they like technology?" The little girl asks.

"Because the Arusians are a very traditional people." Allura explains and sits her daughter back on her lap. "They don't like surprises."

"Good morning my lovely girls." Keith says from the tree.

Allura gasps in surprise and holds her hand to her chest, alarm evident on her face until she recognizes her husband and relaxes before frowning at him.

"Daddy!" Keira cheers and runs up to her father and hugs him.

Keith hugs her back.

"Hey there princess. I brought you back some yummy new fruit to try for breakfast." Keith says and makes it sound exciting.

Her face lit up and so did her galra and altean cheek markings. She bounced on the balls of her feet as Keith laid down the sack of fruit and let her sort through it.

"Thank you daddy." She says.

"You're welcome peanut." He says and rubs her hair and then goes to see his wife.

"You really need to stop coming into our room from the trees like that." Allura gently scolds him.

"Tch. Come on 'Lura, it could be romantic?" Keith suggests. "I could sit up on that branch and sing sweet nothings to you."

Allura blushed and looked away from Keith as he took the back of her hand and kissed it before getting down on one knee.

"I'd blow you kisses and recite lovely prose of your beauty." Keith says and Allura giggles.

"Since when are you such a poet." She says and blushes.

"I don't know. Maybe it's something in the fruit I had this morning?" Keith suggests and turns back to look at the sack he had brought for his daughter.

"Darling did you really bring back all of these fruits just for Keira?" Allura laughs.

"Yeah I did." Keith says and came to sit down beside his wife.

He slid an arm around her waist and kissed her before they both turned to their daughter who was excitedly emptying the sack of fruit with wide, curious eyes as Allura rested her head against his chest and slid her hand into his.

"It was something my pop did for me out in the desert when I was a kid." Keith says. "I was just playing with some rocks in the backyard one day and the next thing I know he drops a sack of different kinds of cacti and fruit in front of me and tells me to try one of each."

Allura laughed as he gave her hand a squeeze.

"Why would he do such a thing?" Allura asks.

"He was trying to figure out which ones were edible and which ones were poisonous. So he had me test them." Keith explains and Allura's eyes widened.

She looked at their daughter who had just picked up a pear-shaped fruit with strange markings and was about to bite into it when she jumped forward and grabbed it from her, thinking it might kill her. Keira whined and reached for the fruit that her mother held away from her while Keith laughed and Allura frowned at him.

"I was just kidding 'Lura!" Keith laughed and held his stomach.

"We're both getting too old for this." Allura says. "We're the leaders of an intergalactic organization and we're parents. We don't have time for jokes or fun anymore." Allura sighs and looks into her lap as Keith pulls her head back into his chest.

"We could take the night off..." Keith suggests and places his hand on her knee.

Allura arched an eyebrow but blushed, instantly picking up her husband's train of thought. Especially as his hand began to move up her leg.

"Get Acxa, or Ezor and Zethrid to babysit Keira..." He continues, his hand now on her inner thigh and creeping higher.

She smiled and licked her lips at the thought of a romantic evening with her husband.

Just then an Arusian servant walked into the room and gasped when they saw Keira about to see something that resembled a grapefruit.

"Oh no!" She exclaimed.

She ran towards the toddler and yanked the fruit from her hands.

Keira pouted and reached for it.

"Hey that's mine!" She whines.

"I'm very sorry young Lion Princess." The servant said. "But this fruit is one that certainly should never be consumed by children."

"Why not?" Allura asks.

"This type of fruit is known as a passion fruit." The servant says. "The juices of this fruit are used to stimulate the nervous system to cause more pleasure during...certain activities."

Keith and Allura's faces turned bright red and then they took the fruit from the servant as their daughter tried to take it from her and Keith replaced it with a pear that she happily munched on.

"So...passion fruit huh?" Keith asks and tosses the fruit in his hand and wiggles his eyebrows at her.

Allura giggled and blushed. They just came up with a great idea for a romantic evening.

"Goodnight mommy." Keira says from Zethrid's arms.

"Goodnight my little juniberry." Allura says fondly and kisses her daughter's head.

Keith smiled from where he was laying on the bed, holding his data pad and pretending to be doing work.

Allura shut the door as they left and then she turned around and gave Keith a devious smile as she locked the door.

Keith smirked and raised his eyebrows. She giggled and came over to the bed, shedding her nightgown and dropping her panties as he took his shirt off. He smirked and licked his lips when he saw her naked body.

"Fuck you're so hot." He moans and sticks his hand in his pants.

"Why thank you darling." She says then pulls his hand out of his pants.

She pressed her hands on his shoulders and she swung her leg over his and sat on his lap.

He let out a soft groan and gulped as he held her hips and she ground them against his, making his erection even stiffer, pitching the tent in his pants higher.

"Fuck you're so wet." He moans and squeezes her hips. "Let's see how much wetter we can get you

Keith took a wedge of the fruit and gently squeezed it onto her nipples. Allura moaned and arched her back as she felt an immediate tingling sensation on them that caused her to gasp and he ran his fingers along her slit.

Allura moaned as she gripped the headboard to keep herself upright as Keith sucked on her nipple and fingered her pussy.

"Oh Keith...Oh..." She moaned as his tongue lapped her bud.

"Does it feel good?" He asks, pulling away from her breast and kissing along her smooth skin before taking the other one in her mouth.

"Yes." She moans.

Keith gently urged her thighs open wider and stuck his fingers in deeper, making her whine. His thumb pressed on her clit and she squeaked in pleasure. Keith grunted as he felt Allura clench around him as she came.

He withdrew his fingers from her stimulated cunt and then licked them, making her lick her lips before her attention turns to the large tent in his pants.

Keith smirked and looked down at his crotch with hooded eyes. He let out a soft grunt as she tugged on his belt as she undid the buckle. She dropped it over the side of the bed onto the floor then unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped his fly. She let out a soft moan as she tugged his pants and boxers down, stopping once his erection is freed from them. She licked her lips at the sight and took his half-hard cock in her hand.

Keith's eyes rolled back in his head and he groaned as she began to stroke him. She leaned over him to reach for a wedge of the fruit and he licked his lips as she squeezed it over his dick and he shuddered from the tingling sensation.

"Does it feel good?" She asks.

Keith gulps and watches the droplets of fruit juice roll down his shaft.

"Yeah. It feels great." Keith says and smiles.

"Good. Because there's more where that came from." Allura says and winks before sucking the wedge into her mouth, spreading the juices in it and on her fingers before reaching down and stroking his cock and taking him into her mouth.

Keith screamed in pleasure and gripped the back of her head tightly, hips lifting off of the bed, making her gag slightly on his cock.

"Shit! Allura! Oh fuck this feels good! Too good..." He moans and whimpers, holding the back of Allura's head.

He couldn't help but buck his hips as he fucked her mouth. She moaned and choked around his cock as she swallowed more of it and rubbed the base with her hand.

He screamed and came inside of her mouth in no time. He laid back against the pillows, exhausted from his mind-blowing orgasm but he quickly recovered when he saw how wet her dripping pussy was. He licked his lips and quickly flipped them over, getting his pants and boots off the rest of the way before fingering Allura.

Allura licked her lips and moaned softly as Keith's fingers played with her pussy. He looked at her sex with lust-filled, hooded eyes. Then he took a wedge of the fruit in his mouth and sucked the juices from it, making them get in his mouth, on his tongue and most importantly, on his lips. Her eyes widened as her husband gave her a wicked smirk before pushing her thighs down onto the bed to keep her steady and gently teased her folds with his tongue.

She shivered from the extra stimulation provided by the fruit and whined as his tongue slid in-between them and ran along the length of her slit.

"Keith." She whimpered and gripped the sheets as he teased her clit. "It feels so good. Those juices are making my nerves go-OH!" She shouted louder than she thought she would when Keith suddenly attached his mouth to her pussy and began devouring her.

She screamed and moaned, squirming and thrashing on the bed as the juices from the fruit helped coax his wife's own juices to flow from her pussy and onto his tongue where he happily lapped it up before sticking his tongue inside her entrance, making her clench around the wet muscle and buck her hips as he rubbed her clit with his thumb and let her ride out her orgasm on his face while she tugged at his hair.

He pulled back from her sex, his mouth and face wet with saliva and her juices. He wiped them off with the back of his hand and then stuck his fingers that still had juice on them back in her pussy to satisfy her while he decided what to do next.

Keith looked at the half of the passion fruit still left on the bedside table and then shifted his gaze once more down to his wife's pussy as he fingered it with his juiced up fingers, making her moan and writhe underneath him and he got a wicked idea. He grabbed the fruit half from the table and before Allura had time to notice, he smashed the fruit against her pussy.

Allura gasped as the cold fruit was pressed against her hot and sensitive loins. She watched with her mouth gaping as Keith pressed it further against her already dripping and stimulated cunt and she whined as she felt the juices seep inside of her walls and drip down to her ass.

"Oh Keith..." Allura moaned.

He removed the fruit from her mound and squeezed the rest of the juice onto his erection and spread it along his shaft and the tip with his hands. He gripped her thighs and pushed them open wider before pulling her on the bed towards his cock.

"Keith..." She keened. "Do you think that we're using too much? It could be dangerous to-" She gasped as Keith slid into her, his penis completely filling her in one go.

Keira gasped as she heard her parents scream from upstairs while Ezor and Zethrid tried to put her to bed.

"Mommy and daddy sound like they're in trouble up there!" She exclaims. "We need to go make sure they're okay!"

"No, no I think they're fine." Ezor says nervously and pushes on the blankets and tucks the toddler into bed tighter.

"But why is mommy screaming daddy's name so loudly? Is she in danger and needs him to save her?" Keira asks.

"Uhh...Sleep!" Ezor commands and sprinkles a powder over the toddler's head.

Her pointy ears droop and she blinks a few times before softly landing her head against the pillow with a soft thud.

"Phew that was close." Ezor says. "Thank goodness for Arusian sleeping powder."

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Allura wailed underneath Keith as he pounded her into the mattress, grunting on top of her from the effort.

"Fuck! Shit! Your pussy feels so good." Keith whimpered. "So wet yet so tight!" He moaned.

He picked up the pace and started pistoning his hips into her and she screamed and clenched around him, the friction driving her stimulated nerves crazy. He let out a triumphant shout as he came inside of her hard and fast.

She whimpered as he filled her up with his cum and she released her own load as well that mingled with his within her walls. He slowly pulled out, both of them moaning from the friction on their stimulated loins as they separated from each other.

Allura sat up a bit then winced. Keith looked concerned and cupped her cheek.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"I'm fine." She says. "It's just that some of the juices seemed to have dripped down to my ass and so I'm a bit sensitive down there too..."

She trailed off when she noticed Keith smirk and lick his lips. She gulped, immediately knowing what he was thinking.

"Allura, do you want me to fuck you in the ass?" He asks.

She licked her lower lip and considered the option. She and Keith had done anal on occasion and while both of them enjoyed it, they much rather preferred the old fashioned way of doing things. But now with these juices making her nerves more stimulated...

"Alright." Allura says then grunts as Keith flips her over onto her stomach and spreads her legs and ass-cheeks open.

She whimpered when Keith stuck a finger into her ass and then let out a soft squeak when he added a second.

"Damn you're already slick down there from the fruit." Keith says and withdraws them. "I'll have no problem shoving my dick in your ass."

She squeaks when he presses the tip against her back entrance and he chuckles and lets out a low groan as he pushes his shaft into her hole and she whines out a moan and grips the sheets tightly.

"Fuck it's even tighter than your cunt." He rasps and gently eases more of himself inside her.

She whimpers and whines, praises falling from her lips then she screams as Keith pushes himself in to the hilt. He lets her squirm under him, getting used to the intrusion in her ass. But then once she settled down he smirked and licked his lips and began to thrust back and forth into her ass. She screamed again.

"Oh! Oh Keith!" She moans, her nerves on fire from the fruit juices and the friction.

"Shit Allura you're so good..." He moans and bites his lip as he starts to pick up the pace.

"Oh it feels so good Keith." Allura moaned as her husband fucked her ass. "I bet you would like it..."

"Oh yeah?" He asks in his husky voice.

He gave her a deep thrust into her ass and she moaned and gripped the sheets tightly from the pleasure.

"It's been a long time since you've pegged me..." He breathes.

Allura moaned again as he inserted his fingers into her pussy as he slid his cock in deeper in her ass.

"Yes. It is something we save for those rare occasions when we're feeling extra kinky... And with the help of this fruit, it'll definitely feel good." She says seductively.

"Yeah. I want you to dick me down." He breathes in a husky voice. "But you're gonna get a good fucking from me first." He says as he starts thrusting quicker and rougher out of her ass while doing the same with his fingers in her pussy.

Allura cried out in pleasure and shouted his name over and over again. He smirked as he slid a third finger into her pussy, stuffing both holes completely, making endless praise flow from her lips as he concentrated on getting her to orgasm. Keith wrapped his other arm under her ribcage and lifted her chest up off of the bed and played with her nipples with his fingers that were still wet with the juices.

"You've still got that strap-on hidden away somewhere right?" Keith grunts.

"YES!" Allura cried out her answer as Keith brought her to completion.

He pulled himself out of her ass and withdrew his fingers from her pussy. He reached for a warm, wet washcloth that was set beside their bed to clean off his cock while Allura shakily got off of the bed and walked wobbly over to the chest where they kept their toys.

He licked his lips as he watched Allura pull out the pink strap on and then put it on. She came back to the bed and gently pushed on his hip to flip him over. He laid on his stomach while she mounted him from behind. She took the last wedge of the fruit and parted his ass-cheeks and squirted the juice onto his hole. Then she spread the rest onto the strap-on.

Keith whined and whimpered from the feeling of the juices stimulating his nerves. He moaned in pleasure when she stuck her fingers in his ass and stretched out his hole. Then he gripped the sheets when he felt her press the tip of the strap-on against his hole and cried out her name as she slid home into his ass.

"Oh fuck I don't remember it ever feeling so good!" He moans.

"It must be the fruit juices." Allura suggests. "Now try not to scream too loudly and wake the whole temple." She warns.

Keith bit into a pillow to stifle his cries as his wife fucked his ass. She was enjoying this way too much. She loved how Keith could utterly wreck her with his cock, but there was something special about seeing him have a similar reaction when she dicked him down.

She lifted his hips off of the bed and then grabbed Keith's cock in her hand and began to stroke it hard and rough.

Keith screamed her name in ecstasyand Allura gasped as he came all over the sheets and her dainty fingers.

She pulled out of him and Keith removed the strap-on from her and used what was left of his strength to pull her into his arms to cuddle her.

"That's the most incredible sex we've had in deca-pheobs." Allura moans breathily as Keith gives her lips a gentle peck.

"I agree. That passion fruit really is passionate." Keith says.

Allura scoffed and slapped his pec.

"I love you." He says and smiles.

"I love you too darling." She says and cups his cheek before kissing him and snuggling closer to him as they both pass out in bed from exhaustion.


	5. Show Me What You've Missed

Allura happily hummed to herself as she came out of the shower and into her and Keith's bedroom. She looked around the room and sighed, remembering he was out on a business trip delivering supplies to the planet Pollux and would be returning late tonight. But then she smiled when she remembered she could video chat with her boyfriend.

So she let her hair down out of it's towel, since it was pretty much dry now anyway and she set up her nail polish by the coffee table in their large bedroom and pulled up a screen from the console in the center. She saw his name framed by a bunch of hearts and smiled as she clicked on the call button.

After dialing for a few ticks she smiled when she saw Keith accepted her call and his face came on the screen. He was piloting a cargo ship.

"Hey baby." He says in that smooth gravely voice of his that she missed hearing. "What's going on? I'll be home by tomorrow. Is there a reason you called me tonight?"

"I've been missing you." Allura says and twirls a lock of her hair.

Keith smiled and tilted his head and looked at her with his warm violet eyes.

"I've missed you too baby girl." He says. "Don't worry though. I'm flying home as fast as I can. I'll be back in your arms before you know it."

"Good." Allura says and leans forward to grab one of her nail polish bottles.

Keith bit his lip as her robe shifted as she leaned forward, showing her cleavage in the camera and he licked his lower lip and shifted in his seat to get in a more comfortable position to accommodate for his new erection.

"So how did it go? Were the people of Pollux grateful for your help?" Allura asks as she paints her pinky toe.

"Yeah they were really happy to have..." He blushes and trails off.

As Allura lifted her other leg up while moving the other one down Keith got a brief look at what was underneath her bathrobe and his hand instinctively moved down to cup the tent in his pants. Allura painted her nails delicately while Keith licked his bottom lip and stared at her cleavage.

"Have what darling?" Allura asks and looks up.

Her eyes widen in surprise and she blushes, then her lips curl into a smirk when she sees what Keith's staring at.

"Blankets and food." He says and swallows.

"Yes I'd imagine they'd be thankful to have those. It's important to have something to eat and to keep you warm." Allura says and hugs her robe to herself, showing off more of her curvy figure.

Keith gulped and Allura giggled.

"Is there a smudge on my screen or are you blushing?" Allura asks innocently.

"You know what it is." Keith says in a low voice that makes a jolt of arousal run from her spine to her core. "It's been weeks since I've seen you and now you're calling me, wearing nothing but that thin pink robe?"

"I just got out of the shower." Allura says innocently and sticks out her bottom lip in a cute pout.

"If only you could see what you're doing to me right now." Keith says and licks his lips.

"Show me..." Allura says teasingly.

She wiggled in her seat excitedly when she heard the jingle of Keith's belt and then purred and licked her lips at the sound of his zipper being opened and her eyes lit up when he pulled his erection out of his pants and sat up higher in his seat and angled the screen downwards a bit so she could see his penis.

"Oh darling it's so big and red...so thick...it looks so stiff." She drawls and slowly licks her lips. "You've got it bad don't you..."

"It's been nearly a month since I've seen you naked." Keith says and lazily strokes his shaft. "Then you come up on my screen in nothing but a bathrobe, showing me all that gorgeous cleavage and flashing that pretty little pussy of yours? How could I not get hard from that?"

"Mmmm..." Allura hums and purposely opens her robe a bit more to show more of her breast to him. "How are you going to take care of yourself while you're still so far away from me?"

"I'm gonna close my eyes and imagine we're in our bed, with you naked, legs spread out wide and tits bouncing as I fuck you with everything I've got while I jerk myself off." Keith describes and Allura keens and rubs her thighs together to get some friction on her cunt that was increasingly getting wetter.

"Oh Keith I can almost feel it now..." She moans and Keith gulps as he watches her hand slide in-between her legs. "It's been so long since I've had your gorgeous length in me. I love how big it is, I miss feeling so full, feeling completely stuffed-"

"Spread your legs open." Keith orders.

Allura blinked a few times and blushed.

"If you're gonna touch yourself, I want to see you do it." He drawls and leans back in his chair and jerks himself off.

"Very well." Allura says and spreads her legs open. "You like what you see?"

"I never get tired of seeing your pussy." Keith says and licks his lips, quickening his strokes. "Look at how soaked your cunt is. You're getting turned on by this? You like watching me play with my cock?"

"Yes." Allura says. "But I wish it was here, sheathed inside my aching pussy." She moans dramatically.

Keith grunted and winced as he stroked himself harder.

"Fuck if I was with you right now I'd bend you over the nearest table and wreck you with my cock." Keith rasped.

Allura whined and cupped her sex.

"Oh Keith I want that...I want that so bad!" She moaned. "I want you to come home to me now and have your way with me!"

Keith cursed again and gripped himself harder. Closing his eyes and grunting as he stroked himself faster.

"Take off your robe." He groaned and looked back at her. "I want to see all of you, naked."

"As you wish...Commander." She purrs.

Keith whimpered and arched his back. Allura giggled, remembering how he loves it when she calls him by his title, especially in bed. She removed her robe and looked at Keith with hooded, lust-filled eyes as she spread her legs open again and used her forearms to push her tits forward towards the screen.

"Shit." He hisses and bucks his hips into his hand.

Allura moaned as she reached her hand down and touched herself. She slid her fingers into her sex and whined as she fingered herself.

"Fuck!" Keith choked out in a moan as he watched her fingers disappear into her cunt.

"Play with your tits." He rasps. "I want to see you squeezing them, and pinching your nipples, just like I would if I was there."

Allura moaned and used her other hand to reach up and cup her right tit. Then she squeezed and tugged on it, moaning as she stretched her walls and groped herself, while staring at Keith working his massive erection, pretending it was him that was touching her. She closed her eyes and could almost feel Keith's rough, calloused fingers rubbing her walls instead of her smooth dainty ones. She could hear him whispering dirty promises into her ear about how he was going to wreck her with his cock and make her feel so good. When she opened her eyes she saw he was telling her those things through their call and she pinched her nipple and tugged on it and whined. She spread her legs open wide, showing Keith how aroused she was and pushed her hips towards the screen.

"Oh Keith I need it now! Fuck me with your big, fat, cock!" She begged in ecstasy.

"Oh fuck!" Keith screamed as he looked at her present herself to him and moan her request, triggering his own release and he came all over his suit.

He laid back against his pilot's chair panting.

"Oh Keith...I'm so sorry." Allura says, in a light airy tone.

She sat up and noticed the streaks of cum all over his uniform.

"I caused you to make quite a mess in your cockpit didn't I?" She asks and brushes her hair behind her pointed ear.

"It's fine." Keith rasps as he catches his breath. "I'm going to make a bigger one in our bed when I come home and fuck you."

Allura gasped and felt another tingle of pleasure in her core.

"I'll be sure to wait up for you darling." She says seductively. "Should I put on anything special for you?" She asks.

He looks her over as he tucks himself back into his suit and licks his bottom lip.

"Not unless you want it to get torn off." He growls and she clenches her thighs together.

"Oh please hurry home my darling." Allura moans. "I'm not sure how much longer I can wait!"

"I'm coming as fast as I can." He says, and smirks when he realizes the double meaning. "I'll see you soon princess."

"I'll see you soon commander." Allura rasps and ends the call.

Keith shifted the gear to increase his speed so he'd get home sooner and Allura ran to her vanity to get herself all primped up for his return. She knew how dangerous it was to tease her beloved paladin like that. So she knew she would be in for it as soon as he got home, and she couldn't wait to be utterly wrecked by him.


	6. What to Call You?

Allura groaned and winced when she felt the sunlight streaming into the window and onto her face. She slowly fluttered her eyes open and smiled when she saw the peaceful scene of the desert in the morning from the window. She smiled and her gaze shifted down to the mess of clothes on the floor of their master bedroom in Keith's newly rebuilt home on Earth where they were spending their honeymoon after their wedding on New Altea.

Keith's ceremonial armor shone in the morning light from the window, and her white wedding gown practically glowed in it as well.

She bit her lip when she saw the tattered corset of her dress and rubbed her thighs together from the memory of how Keith had torn it off of her after being frustrated with the laces. So he ripped it open from the front and her breasts spilled out for him and his mouth was immediately on one of her nipples and his hand was groping the other tit. She closed her eyes and moaned softly as she recalled the feeling of his hands and mouth on her breast.

She turned over on her side to see him and wasn't surprised to see that he was still asleep. He exerted a lot of energy on their wedding night last night. Her throat was still a bit sore from screaming his name so loudly. Perhaps she should make herself some tea to warm her vocal chords so she wouldn't sound so hoarse.

She sat up, holding the sheets up to cover her bare chest and was about to get out of bed but then she stopped and smiled when she saw a tray on her end table. There were two mugs on the tray, a thermos of hot water and her favorite herbal blends. Not to mention toast and juniberry jam and all surrounded in a heart made by rose petals on the tray. She smiled and looked back at her newly wedded husband and licked her bottom lip before making herself a nice cup of tea. She shouldn't be sucking her husband's cock on a sore throat after all.

Once she had had enough of her beverage she set her mug down and then looked over her husband's form and smirked. She kissed his temple and then pulled down the blanket covering her prize. She licked her lips and ran her finger down his torso, tracing the lines of his abs. She giggled then settled herself in-between his legs and began to place gentle kisses on his hip-bones.

He grunted a bit and shifted, but still remained fast asleep while Allura worshiped his lower abdomen and v-lines with gentle pecks from her lips and licks from her tongue. His cock would twitch a bit, but it still remained flaccid. She placed a lingering kiss right above the base of his cock and he grunted a bit but his eyes still remained closed.

She mouthed his soft cock and massaged his balls gently and smirked as he began to harden. She ditched kissing his shaft and resorted to licking it and Keith groaned in his sleep and his eyes fluttered open briefly before closing as his erection grew from her licks and kisses. She gave him one long, languid lick from base to tip and that seemed to do the trick as he groaned and fully hardened, his penis standing at attention for her. She kissed the tip before taking it in her mouth.

Keith grunted and bucked his hips gently as his eyes opened. He tiredly looked down and smirked when he saw Allura's head in-between his legs, her mouth and hands on his cock. He gently placed his hand on the back of her head and carded his hands through her soft hair, making her look up and smile at him as she took her mouth off of his penis.

"Good morning my King." Allura said and licked her lips before taking his cock back inside of them.

"Oh fuck." Keith moaned as she took more of him into her mouth. "Good morning my Queen." He moans as she sucks him.

She continued to moan around his cock and lick his shaft, teasing the tip with his tongue and he bucked his hips gently and grunted.

"Damn. You've gotten really good at this." He whines.

"I've been practicing. You know how I like having sausage for breakfast." Allura says and places gentle kisses along his shaft.

"Oh I know that." Keith says, since he was the one she had been practicing on. "I like it when you have my sausage for breakfast." He jokes and she giggles before taking him back into her mouth while pumping what she couldn't fit in her hand.

Even though Keith didn't insist or ask that she give him oral, when she insisted on giving it to him, he definitely didn't complain, especially since she was so damn good at it now because of how often she offers it. And he always made sure to offer to return the favor, not just because he felt like he owed her, but because he loved how good she tasted and how turned on she got from him eating her out, and there was nothing sexier to him than the sound of her moaning in pleasure.

Which is why when she took more of his shaft into her mouth and moaned around it, he cursed and bucked his hips and she moaned again as he held the back of her head tightly, his whole body tensing as he came in her mouth.

She swallowed it all and slid her mouth off of his cock with an audible pop, leaving a string of saliva connecting her lips to his tip. He licked his lips then sat up, still holding the back of her head as he pressed his lips to hers, moaning as he tasted himself on her mouth and she moaned as he parted her lips with his tongue and explored her mouth with his tongue.

His other hand moved to her lower back and she moaned as he gently laid her down on her back, her head resting on the pillows. He pulled back and gave her tit a gentle squeeze before sitting on his knees, looking at her legs that were bent and pressed together.

"Do you want some toast and tea for breakfast?" She asks him.

"Nah." Keith says and puts his hands on her knees. "I think I'd like to eat something else for breakfast." He says and looks down in-between her legs.

"Oh Keith..." Allura moaned.

Keith kissed in-between her knees then began making his way down in-between her thighs, his head parting them as he made his way down towards their apex.

Allura whined and clenched the sheets in her hands. She whimpered as Keith got closer to her sex.

"Mr. Kogane, just what do you plan on doing to your wife?" She moans.

"I plan on pleasuring you, Mrs. Kogane..." He moans in a low gravelly tone that makes Allura gasp and clench the sheets even tighter in her fists.

Oh Ancients, she knew now that she definitely made the right decision to take his name for her Earth citizenship. She knew she didn't have to take his name. She could have easily chosen to still be referred to as Queen Allura Altea when visiting Earth. But there was something that made her heart flutter about having Keith's last name when she was here on the planet he grew up on, his home, that she just couldn't resist. Especially when she realized how hot it sounded when he moaned it in that gorgeously gravelly sex voice of his.

Her husband smirked and stuck his tongue out and licked her inner thighs and she gripped the sheets and shrieked in pleasure then cried out when his tongue teased her folds and he pushed her thighs down onto the bed and held them open as his mouth began ravenously sucking her folds and he licked in-between them.

Allura gasped a moan and she struggled against his hands that were holding her down as she wanted to clasp her thighs around his head and ride his face. But alas, she was forced to be kept still and open to endure the pleasurable torture of her husband eating her out.

She whimpered and moaned as Keith stuck his tongue inside of her entrance and it wriggled around inside of her and she threw her head back and gripped the sheets and screamed his name.

He loosened his hold on her to allow her to ride his face and he moaned as her hips rocked against his mouth and he sucked on her folds.

"Oh Keith..." She whimpered. "Oh Keith!"

She screamed when he started flickering his tongue against her clit and she bucked her hips against his mouth and came. He cleaned her up with his tongue then sat up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before crawling up in-between her legs to make out with her. Allura moaned as she tasted herself on his lips and sighed contentedly when he released hers. She ran her finger along his chest and pondered something.

"What should I call you now?" Allura asked as she ran her finger along the sweaty skin of his chest.

"What should you call me?" Keith asks, confused.

Allura smiled at him and gently touched her nose against his as she pressed herself up against him more.

"Yes." Allura says. "You have many different titles now that we're married. Should I refer to you as my husband, my prince..."

Keith smiles and crosses his nose with hers and presses their sweaty brows together.

"And even though Voltron is retired, would you like it if I still called you Commander?" She whispers in his ear.

She gasped as he suddenly pushed her thighs open again and lined himself up, his tip pressing at her entrance.

"I'll take that as a yes." She says breathily then moans as her husband penetrated her.

—

"Alright, so you still like it when I call you Commander." Allura breathes as Keith rolls off of her and lays down on his back next to her. "Good to remember."

He lets out a short laugh while she curls into his side, pressing her naked, sweaty body up against his while his arm wrapped around her shoulders and she traced patterns onto his chest.

"Are there any other things that I could call you that would turn you on?" She asks.

"Hmm..." Keith thinks and furrows his brow. "Not that I can think of." He says and rubs her shoulder with his thumb.

"What about...Akira?" Allura breathed in his ear and ran her finger in-between his pecs.

She gasped as she was suddenly flipped onto her back and pinned down with Keith in-between her legs, looking down directly at her face, relaxing his grip on her wrists.

"How'd you find out about that?" Keith asks.

"It was on our marriage certificate." Allura says casually. "We had our full names on there when we signed it remember?"

"Oh...right." Keith says and blushes.

Allura giggled then licked her bottom lip as her gaze flicked down to where Keith was situated in-between her legs and she licked her lips and looked back up at her husband.

"Did you like it when I called you by your middle name?" She asks him.

Keith licked his bottom lip then looked down between her legs and back up at her.

"Say it again." Keith encourages.

"Akir-ah!" Allura started then her mouth gaped and her back arched off of the bed as Keith thrusted into her without warning, closing his eyes and letting out a soft groan as his back arched and he began to rock his hips against hers.

"Fuck that's hot." He moans. "Hearing you moan my name like that...Do it again."

He wrapped his arms around her waist while she wrapped his around his lower back and he gently thrusted in and out of her, making her whimper from the friction.

"Akira." She moans breathily. "Oh!" She gasps as he stuffs himself to the hilt inside her.

"Say it again." He grunts and holds her hips steady as he rocks himself into her at a faster pace.

"Oh...Oh Akira." She moans in a girlish tone.

He brings his head down to her neck and sucks a hickey into it. She whimpers and he grunts as he continues his pace and begins squeezing her breasts too to help get her more turned on.

"Again." He whispers against her ear before bringing his mouth down to suck her nipple.

"Akira!" She cries out.

She yelped as Keith pulled out of her. Then he flipped her over onto her stomach and pulled up her hips, situating her on her hands and knees, barely giving her time to steady herself before he plunged back in from behind. The only sounds in their room were of him breathing, her moaning, and their skin slapping together as Keith fucked her.

"God you're so tight..." Keith groans and holds her hips tightly as he pounded into her. "Say it one more time, that should do it."

"Akira!" Allura screamed as she clenched around him and came.

"Fuck!" Keith shouted and yanked her back on his cock, sheathing himself fully as he filled her with his cum.

He gently pulled out and Allura whined softly from the empty feeling she was left with and slowly laid on her side as Keith did the same and snuggled into his chest while he held her in his arms.

"Akira..." Allura says again and smiles against his neck. "It's a handsome name for a boy. Don't you think?"

She pulled back from him and laid her head against the pillows while he arched an eyebrow at her.

"We just got married yesterday, are you already thinking about kids?" He asks.

She lets out a short laugh and slides her hands along his shoulders.

"I was raised in a royal family remember?" She reminds him. "The two most important jobs for us are to serve our people and to continue the family line. So whenever we're not at war, children are what comes to mind."

"I thought you didn't like kids?" Keith asks her.

"I'm not overly fond of them." Allura says. "I'd never want a huge family like Lance and Pidge have."

Keith smirked and stroked his wife's cheek at the thought of their friends' chaotic house that was overrun with robots, their troublesome twins and newborn baby sister.

"In fact, I considered not having any at all, since I'm really not that great at taking care of them." Allura says. "But then when I fell in love with you, and the war ended and I saw how happy Lance and Pidge were when she was pregnant. Then when the twins were born, I realized how magical it was to have children, to have a new life be created from the love between two people. Keith, I love you so much that I want that with you too. I want to see what a love as strong as ours can create, to see a whole new life come into this world because of it, and I want to nurture it and watch it grow with you."

Keith smiled and kissed her gently, conveying his love to her and what she had just told him.

"Alright then hop on up and ride me cowgirl. I'll pop one in you." Keith drawls and Allura couldn't help but laugh.

"I don't mean now darling." Allura says. "I'm not in my fertile period yet and besides...I want to have you all to myself for a little bit longer before we add another addition to our family."

"I agree." Keith says and kisses her.

She smiled brightly as she cupped his cheek and kissed him deeply. They only sounds in the room were the sounds of their lips parting from each other and the sheets shifting, followed by Keith's soft grunts as Allura swung her leg over his torso and began to sit back down on his cock, eliciting moans of pleasure from both of them.

"However, I will take up that offer on riding you..." She whispers against his lips and he grins.

Allura bit her lip as she concentrated on sliding down on his cock. She placed her hands on his shoulders to brace herself as she took more of him inside of her. Keith took in a slow, deep, gasping breath as she slid down on his cock then he exhaled a deep moan as she bottomed out and she whined in pleasure and arched her back, looking at him with those lust-filled baby blues as she gently began to rock her hips.

Keith watched her with hooded, lust-filled eyes as she rode him. He ran his hands up and down her hips as she rose up and down on his cock in a steady rhythm. But it was too slow for him, so he bucked his hips and began to pick up the pace.

Allura grunted from the sudden change in speed and control and Keith smirked at her and she licked her lips and decided to kick things up a notch.

"Oh Keith you're doing so good. But do you think this is the proper way to fuck your wife?" Allura challenged.

Keith smirked and Allura gasped and yelped as she was suddenly flipped over onto her stomach. Her surprise soon faded and her confident smile returned as she felt Keith push her legs open from behind her as he situated himself between them, and she propped herself up on her hands and looked over her shoulder at him as he lined himself up, letting out a soft moan as his hands gently held her hips.

Keith's eyes trailed along her starlight locks of hair that fell along her back, the beads of sweat sparkling in the white curls and on her smooth mocha skin. Eventually his dark, stormy eyes met her sparkling crystal blue ones and he smiled at her as she looked at him from under her lashes, lustfully.

She let out a soft moan as her eyelids fluttered shut as he slid his cock back inside of her with a soft grunt from him. She keened and bit her lip as he pressed his chest to her back and fully sheathed himself inside of her.

"I believe this is the proper way to fuck my wife." Keith whispers in her ear and she smiles.

She gasped and moaned as Keith started to roughly thrust into her from behind, her arms buckled and she laid flat on the bed while he braced his hands on either side of her head and continued to pound her into the mattress, making her body shift forward onto the bed, rubbing against the sheets with every thrust.

"Keith..." She whined.

She gasped as his hands moved underneath her to cup her chafing breasts, squeezing and groping them as the friction from his dick moving inside of her made her clench and he grunted.

"You like getting fucked like this?" He asks and presses his chest to her back as he leans over her and whispers in her ear.

"Yes...It feels so good." She moans.

"Good." Keith grinned and held her hips. "Because there's more where this came from." He says and Allura gasps as he holds her hips and yanks her back on his dick in time with his thrusts before letting go and gripping her breasts again.

"Oh! Oh Keith..." She moaned and gasped.

"I know you like it rough, so I'm not gonna hold back. I'll give you everything I've got." Keith promises. "That's how one should properly fuck their wife right?" He smirks and she smiles and bites her lip and whimpers as Keith picks up the pace and her whole body moves with him from the force of his thrusts as he squeezes her boobs.

"Well you should be a little gentle." A familiar voice warns.

The newlywed couple's eyes widen and they both turn to Allura's bedside table and find a screen popped up with her new mother-in-law's face on it.

"Alteans are very durable but we don't want her to get hurt. And you certainly don't want to break that nice bed that you worked so hard to build-" Krolia lectured until her son and his wife screamed.

"Oh my God mom what the quiznack!" Keith exclaims.

He quickly dismounted Allura and pulled the sheets over them both to cover them and have them look decent. Allura held the covers over her breasts and Keith settled on his side behind her, holding her waist as they both blushed with embarrassment at being caught in the act by Krolia.

"A little warning before you called us might have been nice!" Keith shouted at her.

"Well I thought you'd both still be asleep!" Krolia replied. "It's still early in the morning and it's rather peaceful out in the desert. If anything I thought this would be a wake-up call. But clearly it's a' wake-up' call to me that you two can't keep your hands off of each other."

"It's our honeymoon!" Keith argues.

"I know that but you still need to rest!" Krolia argues back. "You have a whole week together in your new house in the desert before you come back here to New Altea, you can sleep in as much as you want, you don't need to wake up this early to bone."

Her gaze softened as she addressed her new daughter-in-law.

"Allura dear, did he wake you up for this?" She asks sweetly.

"What!?" Keith asks in a high-pitched offended tone.

His mother continued to ignore him.

"I remember when I was living with his father he could barely keep his hands off of me. One round was never enough for him." Krolia groaned and rolled her eyes.

Keith pressed his fist to his mouth and gagged while Allura smirked.

"I'd be laying on my side, about to fall asleep, and the next thing I know there's a horny man behind me, humping my back with his erection asking to go one more time-"

"Oh my God mom stop please!" Keith begs and buries his face in Allura's hair behind her.

Allura giggled and squeezed Keith's hand where it was wrapped around her waist.

"So that's where you get it from?" Allura asks.

Keith groans as his wife and mother break out into laughter. Even though they were making fun of him, he couldn't help but smile. He loved that they were getting along, even if it was at his expense.

"Don't worry." Allura assures her. "He's done that to me before but not this morning. It was actually me that woke him up." Allura admits and blushes.

"Oh. Well good for you sweetie!" Krolia says. "You kids have fun, but be careful or else you'll give me those grandkids before you're ready for them."

Keith and Allura blushed again.

"Love you!" Krolia says and cheerfully waves goodbye before signing off.

"Well that was embarrassing." Allura says.

"Yeah kind of a mood killer." Keith says, referring to his now flaccid cock.

She reached over and turned their communicator off completely so that there wouldn't be any more surprise calls this morning. She laid her head on the pillow and stroked Keith's muscular forearm. Her eyes began to flutter shut when suddenly she felt something hard poking her back, then rubbing against it.

Her eyes opened wide and she looked over her shoulder to see Keith blushing and biting his lip as he ground his erection against her back.

"But not entirely I see..." Allura says and couldn't help but smirk.

"Care to pick up where we left off, my Queen?" Keith asks.

Allura smiled and giggled, her eyes twinkling with lust and mischief as she looked into her horny husband's eyes.

"Of course, my King." She replies.

They both laugh before she gasps as he hooks her leg over his hip and moans as he enters her from behind.

Oh Ancients, it had only been one morning and she already loved being married to this man, and he thought the same of her.


	7. Under the Table

Allura bit her lip and did her best to keep it together during dinner. Keith smirked and played with the settings on his remote as she whimpered under her breath from the sensations she was currently feeling in her panties. Her vibrating panties to be specific. She glared at him and he winked, mouthing "you asked for it." Before turning up the intensity and watching her squirm in her seat as she spoke to an Olkari official.

It was true, she did ask for it. She and Keith had a deal. He let her jerk him off during the last coalition dinner so now she let him get her all worked up in a manner of his choosing. Now he didn't want to get his hands all messy considering that the appetizers that were being served tonight were essentially finger food and he was curious about this new toy he found while on Earth and Allura agreed to let him try it out on her sometime, and so he decided to cash in on it tonight and was thoroughly enjoying the results. Allura was too, although much to her disappointment she couldn't be as vocal about it.

Keith lowered and increased the intensity, turning the dial up and down, making her grip the armrests of the chair and her bottom lip escaped her teeth and a few small moans escaped.

"Oh, oh, oh..." She moans softly.

"Yes I know it is tragic what happened to those poor people on planet Anaire." The official she was talking to says, thinking that Allura was moaning in sadness.

"Perhaps you could be of some service Keith. They could definitely use some humanitarian aid." They say.

"I'll certainly look into it." Keith says. "I'd do anything to be of service to those who need help." He says and turns up the dial again and Allura glares at him as she bites her lip to keep from screaming in pure ecstasy.

Keith was surprised at how well she was managing to contain herself. He gave her little breaks every now and then to keep her from orgasming in front of the entire coalition but the denial was slowly building up and those breaks had to become more frequent.

He flicked the panties back on again as she was taking a bite of one of the meatballs from her soup. She nearly choked on it and spit it out as everyone turned to look at her.

"Ahh!" She exclaimed in pleasure and the meatball landed back in the bowl.

She looked up and giggled as everyone looked at her with shock and concern on their faces.

"It was uh...hot. The soup. The soup was hotter than I was expecting." She explains.

Everyone smiled and nodded, giggling from her mistake and finding it rather cute.

Allura let out a sigh of relief but then bit her lip again as Keith turned up the intensity and she whimpered and gripped the armrests of her chair. She glared at him and he licked his lips and looked down at her lip where her thighs were rubbing together, trying to do something, anything to alleviate this pleasure that was torturing her.

Keith leaned in to whisper something her ear and that's when she knew she was done for.

"I bet you're so fucking wet right now." He breathes in her ear and she stifles a whine.

He turns it up again, just a tad and she lets out a soft squeak.

"Does that feel good? Rubbing up right against your clit? How does it make the inside of you feel? Do you feel empty?" He asks. "Does it feel weird, clenching and grinding against something that vibrates and feels so good but you just feel incomplete without something inside your wet pussy?"

"Keith..." She whined and took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Once dinner's over, we can excuse ourselves and then I can fix that with my cock and make you cum-" He whispers then she cuts him off with a sharp inhale as he turns up the intensity.

She couldn't take it anymore, she'd surely scream his name and orgasm if she kept this up any longer. She slid her fingers up the slits of her dress and hooked them into her panties and pulled them down.

Keith's eyes widened as he saw her pull her panties down to her knees and watched her let out a deep exhale before giving him an apologetic look. He smiled and nodded in understanding, knowing that she was probably going to cum if she kept those panties on any longer.

"Does someone hear something vibrating?" Kolivan asks as he looks up from his meal.

Keith and Allura's eyes widened and they both blushed slightly as the other officials started looking around, trying to pinpoint the source of the noise. Keith discreetly turned off the panties with the remote.

"It just stopped." Another official said.

"It must have been the ventilation system turning on in the room." Allura explained.

Everyone agreed and went back to their meals, and Keith and Allura both let out sighs of relief.

When the meal concluded Keith and Allura both said their closing remarks and then stood from the table, as everyone followed suit. But Allura forgot that she had pulled her panties down to her knees, and as soon as she stood, they slid down the rest of the way and hit the floor.

"Did something fall?" An official asked.

"Perhaps someone dropped their spoon?" Allura suggests, her cheeks flushed as she quickly kicks her panties underneath the table which was thankfully covered by a tablecloth.

"Ah, you're right princess." Another official says. "I'll check under the table and see-"

"No!" Allura exclaims.

Everyone looked at her funny and she blushed from her outburst.

"I mean, there's no need. I'm sure our wait staff can handle it and I know you've been having trouble with your back Lord Argor, I would hate to make you do anything to strain it." Allura says.

"How very kind of you princess." He says.

"Yes, my princess is the kindest woman I know." Keith says and takes her hand in his and kisses the back of it.

Everyone went "awww" and then the couple quickly exited the dining hall, urging the other officials to follow them before someone discovered the panties that were underneath the table. It would certainly make for a hilarious story for the wait staff, but now Keith found his pants getting tighter when he realized that Allura was wearing a dress that had slits in the sides, all the way up to her hips and she wasn't wearing anything underneath, and she was soaking wet from the panties...

Now it was his turn to have to hide his arousal from the coalition leaders.


	8. Once Upon a Baby Daddy

Once upon a time there were two kingdoms, the kingdom of Daibazaal and the kingdom of Altea...

These two kingdoms were constantly at war. They had been for as long as anyone could remember. So that is why when the Queen of Altea lay on her death bed, her final wish to her beloved husband was to find a way to end this war and bring peace to the two kingdoms.

The King, distraught with grief for the loss of his beloved wife, and the daughter they had who was now without a mother, went to the woods to try to find a way to end this war between their kingdoms. He did find an answer, although he did not know it at the time, in the form of a lost little boy who had been orphaned by a recent attack from Daibazaal on a neighboring kingdom that allied with Altea, where the people were called humans.

Thankfully the King was alone when he found this little boy who had to be no more than five years old, the same age as his daughter. Because when he approached the crying human child, he was surprised to see that the boy had galra eyes and a knife that resembled luxite, galra steel, but the insignia was not of Daibazaal. The galra were the people who lived in the kingdom Daibazaal. This child was a human/galra hybrid. As Alfor calmed the child he was amazed to see the child's eyes change from galra to human, with white sclera and grey, round irises.

Alfor did not know what possessed him to take this child into his arms and carry him back to the rest of his party, but he told the knights that came with him to assess the damage on the human village that he would be taking the boy back with him to train to be a knight.

Princess Allura was very curious about the dirty, scruffy looking boy that her father brought back with him on his horse, wrapped in his cloak. When she came to greet her father in the throne room she studied the little boy. He had jet black hair, that looked like it was growing into a mullet. He had pale skin and stormy grey eyes that she found enticing. He was unlike any of the polished princes she had met before. She liked it!

However, she frowned when she saw the little boy looking everywhere in the room but her. Seemingly more interested in the statues and portraits of her ancestors than the princess that was standing right in front of him.

She somewhat politely cleared her throat and the boy jumped and hid behind her father's leg. He peered out from behind his leg and curiously stared at the princess. His eyes went wide and his tiny jaw dropped when he saw her.

"Wow..." He says softly in amazement. "You're really pretty."

The princess blushed and blinked a few times. Sure she had heard adults fawn over how cute she was, and she knew that she was gorgeous, but she had never heard it from a boy her age before.

The boy carefully crept out from behind Alfor's leg and shuffled towards her, nervously dragging his feet on the floor.

Allura smiled and held out her hand towards the boy.

"I'm princess Allura. What's your name?" She asks sweetly.

"I'm Keith." Keith says and plays with the hem of his tattered red shirt. "And I'd shake your hand but I'm worried you might have cooties."

"WHAT!?" The princess exclaimed angrily.

Keith squeaked in fear and dove back behind the King's legs while he let out a hearty laugh.

"I am a Princess! How dare you assume I have some sort of disease-" She rants then stops when she sees the look on her father's face.

She had never seen him this happy since her mother died. Perhaps this strange boy covered in dirt hanging around wasn't such a bad thing after all.

The two of them had a lovely childhood together. Once Allura was able to convince Keith that she didn't have cooties he became a treasured companion to her, just like Alfor hoped he would. He wanted his daughter to have a friend to make her happy so she wouldn't be so lonely when he was doing his royal duties.

The King also made sure to start training the young boy early in the art of swordsmanship. He saw the potential for Keith to become a great knight, and he wanted him to be in charge of protecting his daughter when they were older.

While Keith was learning to be a knight, Allura was fascinated by the study of alchemy. The Altean people possessed a special power that some would associate with magic. The King and his Royal Alchemists found that the princess had a natural talent for it, and agreed to train her to use it, so she could use her power to benefit the kingdom.

But as a princess and the only heir to the throne, she had another duty to the kingdom. One that Alfor dreaded for her, especially when he saw how fond his daughter had grown of Keith, and her feelings remained unchanged even when she learned that he was part galra. Keith and Alfor worried she would reject him when she learned of the other half of his heritage but rather than reject him she embraced him. And oddly enough, it seemed as if she began to find him even more attractive after learning that. Said attraction was obvious, especially during his knighting ceremony when he swore his oath to the kingdom and to her as Keith pledged his loyalty and accepted his role as her personal guard to stay by her side at all times, no matter what.

He had never seen his daughter's cheeks so red, except for now, a week after her 18th birthday and standing in the presence of Prince Lotor of Daibazaal. He was a suitor for her, an arranged marriage that had been set up by the King and Queen of Daibazaal, and presented to King Alfor as an offer to end the war that he simply could not refuse.

Lotor was of both Altean and Galran blood. So it would be easier for the Altean people to accept him as Allura's husband and their future King. And their union would end the war between their kingdoms.

Alfor hated the idea of having to force his daughter into this, but both of them understood that it was for the good of the people. Allura had a very open mind about it at first. She prayed that he would be charming, and he certainly was. But whenever he spoke it seemed he only complimented her beauty or her alchemic skill that matched his mother's. He never mentioned anything about her that made her unique like Keith would. And then once their parents left them alone, a rather vulgar side of him was revealed.

"That's a lovely tower up there." Lotor says and points to it. "It's very big."

Allura nodded in agreement.

"But mine is bigger." He says and wiggles his eyebrows.

Allura looked away to hide her gagging face.

Keith sneered as he watched them from a balcony above the path that they were walking on. He sharpened the knife that he had had with him since his childhood. Even though he considered this spying on the princess, he didn't see it that way. It was his job to protect her, and Lotor definitely seemed like a threat to her wellbeing and an overall creep so it was only natural that he'd be watching over her from afar. It totally wasn't because he was jealous or anything like that.

"Does sound carry from up there or does it remain silent I wonder?" Lotor ponders and looks her over. "For example, if we were to spend our wedding night up there do you think that your moans of pleasure would be confined to the tower walls or would all of Altea and Daibazaal hear me make you scream-"

Allura gasped as he grabbed at her skirts, then let out a sigh of relief as her knight in shining armor stepped in-between her and the handsy prince.

"If I hear her screaming, I'll have to come up there and rescue her from whatever danger you've put her in." Keith says and glares at Lotor.

The prince frowned and huffed before peering around his shoulder to look at Allura.

"Allura, just who is this man who dares to stand between us?" Lotor asks and Keith clenches his fists and does his best to quell his anger.

"Prince Lotor, this is Keith, my personal knight. He's in charge of protecting me." Allura explains.

"Protecting you." Lotor says and looks Keith over. "A mere human. How much protection could he possibly provide you against another altean or a galra assailant?"

"If you ever dare touch her again without her permission," Keith gripped the hilt of his sword. "You'll find out."

Lotor and Keith stared each other down. Then the prince bowed to Allura.

"Well then on that note perhaps we should end our conversation here." Lotor says. "I shall see you tomorrow princess, when my mother preforms her spell to confirm your virtue." He says and raises his eyebrows.

Allura stood closer to Keith as the prince leered at her. Keith held the hilt of his sword again and the prince ceased his flirtatious gaze and turned and left.

"So, how do you like him?" Keith asks sarcastically once Lotor was out of view and earshot.

"I absolutely despise him." Allura groans. "I don't want to marry him Keith. I don't even like him, much less love him!"

A part of Keith was relieved to hear that she didn't love him. This meant that there was still hope that she could return the feelings he had for her. But he wasn't of royal blood, and in order for Allura to take the throne she had to marry someone of Lotor's status or a noble. And he was neither. So it was pointless to hope for them to live happily ever after when that could never happen.

"I wish there was something I could do." Keith says and Allura turns to him. "Anything to keep you from having to marry that monster."

"I'm going to spend all day trying to find a way to get out of this." Allura says and holds Keith's hand. "Once I've found a way, I'll let you know."

She squeezed his hand before leaving to go do some research on royal laws to find a way to get out of this horrible arrangement she found herself in.

"Did you find anything that can get you out of the marriage?" Romelle asked the princess.

The depressed look that she wore as they walked past the training grounds said it all.

"Well, is he at least a nice man?" Romelle asked encouragingly.

"He's a total creep that just wants to get under my skirts!" Allura exclaims. "I don't want to marry him! I can't give my heart to a man as disgusting as him."

"I agree." Romelle says. "But it seems there's no way of getting out of this is there?"

"No. I'm going to be Lotor's wife and become his baby factory for the future rulers of our united kingdoms." Allura grumbled.

"Ruler." Romelle corrected. "Only your first born child will inherit the throne remember?"

"Yes of course I remember-" Allura says then freezes as a light bulb went off in her head.

"Allura?" Romelle asked, confused by her princess's sudden stop.

"My first born child will inherit the throne...But the law doesn't say anything about having to be married to the father..." Allura says.

Romelle's eyes widened when she realized what Allura was planning.

"Allura, you're not seriously considering-"

"Getting pregnant so that Lotor won't want to marry me because even if he did, his offspring wouldn't be able to inherit the throne and he'd have no power? Yes." Allura says and strides forward with a new sense of determination in her step.

She walked up to the balcony and looked over the knights and knights apprentices that were training below her.

"Now...which one of them will be the lucky sire for the future ruler of this kingdom..." Allura ponders and looks over the sparring men.

There were women present there too, but they were not of interest to her at the moment since her current goal involved getting pregnant.

Romelle looked over the candidates as well and smirked when she noticed one man in particular catch the princess's attention.

Keith pushed back his sweaty raven locks as he eyed his sparring partner, his chest heaving and his shirt clung to his body that was damp with sweat, outlining every delicious muscle he had gained from training here under her father's instruction. Allura couldn't help but let her gaze wander to the large bulge in his pants. She knew his dick was big. She knew it. She knew it had to be big! The thought of it filling her and stretching her virgin walls while Keith spoke sweet nothings to her in that gravelly voice of his while he worshipped her body had her rubbing her thighs together as she imagined him making love to her.

"Of course you'd pick him." Romelle says.

Allura's eyes widened as she's pulled from her daydream.

"You've had a crush on him since you two met." Her attendant teases.

"No I didn't! He thought I had cooties remember?" Allura reminds her.

"Well he definitely doesn't now." Romelle says. "Now I bet he's dying to touch you. Everywhere..."

Allura gave her attendant a playful shove.

"He's the densest man I've ever met." Allura reminds her. "I doubt he's thinking of me like that."

"He's a mysterious man." Romelle says. "Who knows what he's truly thinking? He could very well love you but he's too shy to admit it. Just like you're too shy to admit you love him."

Romelle was prepared for another shove but instead Allura smiled.

"I suppose you're right. Well, I've got nothing left to lose. I need to get pregnant tonight so that I can fail Honerva's virtue test tomorrow." Allura says. "And Keith is the man that has my heart, and now he will father my children as well. And it just so happens that he's on guard duty outside my door every night..."

"He was your first friend, your first kiss, and now, he's going to be your first fuck." Romelle teased and Allura giggled.

She smiled once more at her selected baby daddy as he trained with one of the knights below and wondered if he could fuck as well as he could fight.

"Yes he will be." She declares.

Keith had no idea what he was in for as he took his post in front of her bedroom door that night. It was not uncommon for her to ask him to come in and give her company during the night. They were friends, and personally Keith felt it would be easier to protect her if he was in the room and could see her right in front of him to ensure she was safe. He often enjoyed their late night chats and occasional cuddles in her bed or on her couch. They were the highlight of his day.

But he had no clue what he was in for tonight as he opened the door to her chambers after she requests him to enter.

"My lady you requested me to enter-" Keith froze when he saw what was in front of him and Allura gasped.

Allura had pulled her dress down to her waist revealing her corset, and Keith couldn't help but stare at her breasts, and how sexy they looked pushed up by the corset. But he willed himself to look away, letting out a deep breath as he tried to think of something else to get his cock, which had sprung up in excitement from her state of undress to go soft again.

"I'm so sorry Allura." Keith says.

"It's quite alright Keith." She says as she pulls her dress back up to make herself decent. "You've seen more than that before when we were thirteen and accidentally bathed in the same river at the same time."

Keith let out a short laugh at the memory.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" He asks.

"I spent all day thinking of a way to get out of this marriage, and I found a way to ensure that I can never be married off to any pompous nobles who only seek a pretty face and riches." Allura says proudly and smiles.

"My lady that's wonderful!" Keith replies and smiles, holding her hands tightly.

"Yes it's full-proof! But, this plan will require your help. I can't do it alone and there are many others who could aid me but you're the only one I trust and care enough for to help me in this matter." Allura explains. "You're the best and only man for this job but it will be asking quite a lot of you..."

Keith unbuckled his sword belt and got down on one knee and held out his sheathed sword to her, showing the insignia of her royal house, a lion with a 'v' behind it.

"My duty is to serve you my lady, it's only a bonus that I also don't want to see you marry that scumbag." He says and she laughs. "My wish is to see you happy, I will do anything to ensure that, my sword is yours."

"Oh I'm relieved to hear you say that." Allura says. "Because I will need your sword for this plan...except it's uh...not that one." She says sheepishly.

Keith furrowed his brow in confusion and looked at his sword, flipping it back and forth as he studied it.

"Alright..." He says confused as he stands before her again. "Is there a particular sword of mine that you need? This is the only one I have on me at the moment."

"Not the only one..." Allura says.

She bit her lip and blushed and Keith tilted his head in confusion.

"The sword that I need..." She says as she walks towards him.

She looked him up and down. Ancients did she love a man in armor...She presses her hands on his chest plate.

"Is the one underneath your armor." She says and looks up at him innocently through her lashes.

Keith frowned, still confused.

"Allura you know I don't keep a sword under my armor? That's just dangerous." Keith says.

"Well it's not actually a sword but that is a nickname for it." Allura hints and winks.

"A nickname for what?" Keith asks.

"You never heard? The sword in-between your legs..." She drawls and raises her eyebrows at him.

He blushed and she smiled, knowing she was getting somewhere.

"I have it's sheath in-between mine..." She whispers and loosens the bow on the front of her dress.

Keith smirked and laughed, shaking his head.

"Princess are you drunk?" He asks.

"No. I'm perfectly sober. I know what I want." She breathes and leans against his armor-clad body.

"I'm not sure you do." Keith says. "It's impossible to hold a sword in-between your legs. That's just nonsense- Allura what are you doing?"

Allura banged her head against his chest-plate before looking up at him and frowning, her eye twitched and Keith gulped, knowing this was the face she made when she was mad at him.

"SERIOUSLY! WHAT MAN YOUR AGE IS THIS DENSE?" She exclaims.

"Allura I'm sorry but I really don't know what you're-" Keith replies, his face red and a bead of sweat dripping down his forehead.

"IT'S OBVIOUS THAT I'M TALKING ABOUT YOUR PENIS!" She yells at him.

"MY PENIS!?" Keith exclaimed and nearly fell backwards in shock. "What the hell do you need it for!"

"Oh for the love of the Ancients, do you need landing lights to the bed?!" She shouted. "I want you to have sex with me and get me pregnant so I won't be a suitable bride for Lotor!"

This time Keith did fall backwards in shock and crawl back up against the bed, breathing heavily and his pale face was bright crimson.

"You...You...YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT TO YOU!?" He exclaimed.

"Shhh!" She whisper shouts and covers his mouth with her hand as she knelt beside him. "The guards will hear you!" She exclaims.

"So it's okay for you to shout but not me!" Keith whisper argues.

"I'm the princess." She reminds him in a posh tone. "I can do whatever I want."

Her face fell when she recalled one little aspect of that role though.

"Except for marry the man I truly love." She says and a tear rolls down her cheek.

"Is that why you want me to give you a child?" Keith asks. "So that you don't have to marry Lotor?"

"Yes." Allura says. "You know the rule of this kingdom. My first born child will be the one to take the throne, regardless of the gender or if I'm married to the man who sires it or not. So if you give me a child, then it will have the right to the throne, and even if Lotor marries me and we have children, his children will not have that birth right. I'm certain he won't want to marry me if his children can't take the throne."

"He could still want to marry you." Keith says. "He could murder your first born, so that one of his children would be next in line for the throne."

"I know. He could try, but he wouldn't succeed, because their father will protect them." Allura says and cups his cheek.

He leaned into her touch and smiled at her.

"You're right. I would." He says. "Because I'd love our children as fiercely as I love their mother."

Allura gasped and blushed. She fluttered her eyelashes a few times and smiled as she brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Keith are you saying...that you feel the same?" Allura asks.

"That depends. Allura are you saying that you love me?" Keith asks.

"Yes." She says softly.

Keith smiled and began to tear up. It was a dream come true. She loved him. She loved him back.

"That's another reason why I don't want to marry Lotor. My heart already belongs to you." She says.

He was stunned for a few ticks before his mind brought him back to reality.

"But I'm not of noble blood." Keith reminds her.

"I don't care about your blood. I don't care that you're not Altean, or that you're part Galra. I love you for the man you are. We grew up together. I've spent my whole life at your side. I never want to leave it. So I know I'm asking a lot of you, and that we're skipping a few steps in our relationship by asking you to put a baby in me tonight but, it's the only way to ensure we can be together. Tomorrow, the Queen of Daibazaal will be using her alchemy to preform a test on me, to prove my virtue. But this particular test will also reveal if I'm pregnant or not. So you have to get me pregnant tonight, so that I can be proven unfit to marry Lotor tomorrow. If you don't, then I'll be forced to marry him." Allura explains to him.

"But even if we make love tonight, that doesn't garuntee you'll conceive." Keith reminds her.

"I know. That's why I'm using an alchemic spell of my own. A fertility one. So if you make love to me tonight, I can almost guarantee that I'll get pregnant." Allura says.

Keith let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding and looked down at her waist before looking back up at her.

"I don't even know what to say." Keith says and lets out a short laugh.

"You've never been good with words." Allura giggles and crawls over his lap.

Keith's breath hitched when she cupped his cheek.

"You've always been a man of action." She whispers as she gently strokes his cheekbone and looks into his dark, stormy gray eyes.

As soon as her lips brushed his, Keith captured them in a passionate kiss. He felt himself harden as Allura let out a soft moan from their kiss and he deepened it and held her tightly to him in his arms. He helped her get his armor off, pulling away each piece of metal until he was left in his black underclothes.

She moved to sit on his lap and Keith growled as she sat on his crotch and she gasped in his mouth as he rolled his hips into hers. She lifted her hips, thinking that she did something she wasn't supposed to but Keith gripped her hips and brought her back down to sit on his lap and quickened his thrusts, making her moan in pleasure.

"Oh Keith..." She whined and looked down at their laps and watched how Keith rolled his hips into hers.

"Oh...Oh..." She moans softly, her pupils dilating with lust from the friction against her dampening heat.

"Do you like this?" He asks in a husky tone that makes Allura's heart flip.

"Yes." She breathes a reply. "It feels good." She sighs happily.

"Good." He replies softly and holds her tighter against him.

She whimpered as Keith fixed her skirts so that the cloth wasn't covering her pussy and then he gave her a swift thrust right against her folds and she cried out briefly before Keith's hand covered her mouth.

"Shh..." He tells her. "We have to keep quiet or else someone will hear and come check on us. Think you can stay quiet for me?" He asks.

A jolt of pleasure ran through her at the prospect of just how secret they had to be and she flexed her fingers on his chest and nodded eagerly.

"Good girl." He says with a smirk and begins to buck his hips again.

She whimpered into his hand and he nuzzled his face into her neck and began to kiss her gently. Then he bit down on a sensitive spot and she shrieked into his hand and gripped his bicep.

She pressed herself further onto his crotch when he began to tug at the strings of her corset. She bit her lip and looked down as he furiously tugged at the laces, wanting to free her breasts from their confines.

While he was busy with her corset, she looked down at his lap and decided to work on freeing her own prize. Keith's breath hitched and his pupils dilated as he felt her start to press on his erection through his pants. Then he gulped and his hands faltered in unlacing her corset when he felt her unlacing his fly. He was too consumed with lust to have the patience for untying her corset so he yanked it open with a forceful tug and licked his lips as she gasped and her breasts spilled out for him.

His mouth was immediately on one of her nipples, and his hand squeezed and groped the other.

"Keith..." She moaned. "How are you so good at this?"

She gently palmed his erection and he groaned and looked up at her with hooded lust-filled eyes.

"Have you done this before?" She asks.

"No. Well...I almost did once." He says and thinks back to that night at the tavern.

The night that King Alfor insisted he take the night off and bond with his fellow knights at the tavern.

Keith was sitting alone at a table, drinking his ale while the other Knights drank their fill and ran off to various rooms with women. He just stared out the window, thinking about Allura and hoping she would be safe with the Knights apprentices that were guarding her tonight. He heard a woman shrieking and turned to find one of the knights he trained with today chasing a woman into a room while he played with her skirts. She giggled and locked the door behind them.

He sighed and took another large swig of his ale. He didn't mind the antics of his fellow knights as long as they were being respectful. There were a lot of women that were looking his way, checking him out and giggling. But he personally didn't feel like partaking in the tradition of going to bed with one of the prostitutes that worked at the tavern. That didn't stop his friends from buying him a little surprise though.

A woman with vibrant red, curly hair and huge breasts came and sat down in the booth next to him.

"Hey there darlin'." She says sweetly and giggles. "I'm Ruby. What's your name?"

"Hey. I'm Keith." Keith says flatly and drinks from his mug.

Her smile doesn't falter as she looks him over in his black leather pants, and billowy white shirt, his sword strapped to his belt at his side. She licked her lips and leaned in closer, showing him all her cleavage. Keith arched an eyebrow, confused by how insistent she seemed on flirting with him.

"You know, your friends over there told me that you're a virgin." Ruby says.

"Okay." Keith says and shrugs.

"And they paid me to take your virginity." She adds.

Keith's eyes widened and he choked on his ale and spit it back into his mug.

Ruby giggled and Keith looked up at some of the knights. They were all smiling and giving him a thumbs up and he glared and shook his head at them as Ruby took his forearm and led him away into a room.

The knights clapped and cheered for him as Ruby brought him into the room and closed the door behind her. Keith turned around and his eyes widened when he saw another girl on the bed. She gasped when she saw him and licked her lips.

"Oh Ruby! He's so handsome." The girl says and loosens the front of her dress as Ruby brings him to the bed.

"Yes he is. I'm amazed that we're his first." Ruby says.

The girl gasped again and looked at Keith in shock.

"You're a virgin!" She exclaims. "Oh what a treat. I promise we'll make it good for you." She says and unbuckles the belt holding his sword.

"Now, now, Nyma." Ruby scolds. "Don't go too crazy on him. He's very shy."

"Oh you're shy..." Nyma says and pouts, sticking her hand in his shirt and feels around.

Keith gulped as she felt him up, seemingly pleased with the muscles she felt underneath his shirt as they laid him down on the bed.

"Don't worry about that. We can get you all excited." Nyma promises. "Ruby, I think his pants are getting a little tight." She says and looks down at the large bulge in his pants. "Perhaps you should help him out of them?"

Keith's breath hitched as Ruby left a kiss on his neck.

"Gladly." She says and giggles as she makes her way down to Keith's crotch.

He blushed as he watched her settle herself in-between his legs and he watched Nyma take his shirt off. She gasped when she saw how well-built he was and purred.

"So attractive...you definitely have the build of a Knight." She says then Keith moans as she presses her lips to his.

Ruby cupped his bulge and he moaned into Nyma's mouth as Ruby began to palm him. His hips bucked into her hand and she moaned softly and began tugging at the strings of his pants. He let out a sharp exhale as she began opening his fly and he looked down at his pants.

Nyma giggled and traced the lines of his muscles, her eyes also trained on his fly that was quickly coming undone and revealing the base of his cock.

"Oh it looks so big..." She moaned. "I can't wait to see all of it..."

She giggled and slid her hands down his abdomen towards his cock while Ruby began to tug his pants down.

Keith closed his eyes and tried to relax, letting his body succumb to pleasure and his whole body jolted when his mind created an image of a naked Allura, giving him bedroom eyes and giggling like the prostitutes were. Then he remembered that she was the one he wanted touching his cock. Not these girls.

He knocked their hands away before they could reveal their prize and they looked confused.

"I'm sorry ladies but I can't do this." He tells them. "You're all lovely, really. You're beautiful, the both of you."

"Then why won't you let us take care of you..." Ruby pouts and cups his bulge.

Keith grunts then knocks her hand away.

"Because there's only one girl I want taking care of me like that, and I'm saving myself for her." Keith explains.

"You're in love!" Nyma gasped.

"Yeah." Keith says and smiles a bit. "I'm madly in love. But I'm never going to be good enough for her. She's of a much higher class than me."

"Oh well you can't give up hope!" Ruby says. "In the kingdom where I'm from, class never stopped people who were in love from being together."

"Yeah well here in Altea things are a little different." Keith sighs. "Besides, even if she did love me back, I doubt I'd be a good husband for her. I have no experience with this kind of thing." He says and gestures to the two of them. "I wouldn't have a clue what to do on our wedding night, or if I'd ever get lucky enough to mount her in bed."

"We could teach you!" Nyma offers.

"Really?" Keith asks. "You'd teach me how to please the girl I love, how to make her feel good?" He asks.

"Oh yes." Ruby says. "Your friends paid for you to spend an hour with us. That's plenty of time for us to teach you how to sexually please the girl you love."

"We don't get asked what makes us feel good very often." Nyma says and sighs. "It takes a lot more than just sticking your dick in a girl to get her to cum you know."

"Well I wouldn't know." Keith says.

"And that's why we're going to teach you." Ruby says. "You're already a handsome Knight, and now this true love of yours is going to be in for a real treat with you." Ruby says.

"She'll have hit the jackpot!" Nyma says.

Keith smiled at them and then turned to watch as they climbed on the bed together to demonstrate to him the proper way to make love to a woman.

—

"So that's where you learned this stuff?" Allura asks. "From two whores at a brothel?"

"Yeah basically." Keith says and shrugs. "Do you mind?"

"No no!" Allura quickly reassures him. "I learned some stuff as well... From Romelle today so that I would know how to preform for you."

Keith's face turned red and so did hers. He coughed to break the silence and clear his throat.

"Oh, so then uh...what kind of stuff did she teach you exactly?" Keith asks.

"Well uh..." Allura looks down at his crotch and gulps. "Can I show you?"

Keith nodded, giving her permission and gulped as he watched her reach inside his pants for his cock.

He choked out a moan as her hand gently brushed his shaft and she gasped in surprise and retracted her hand, worried she had done something wrong.

"It's okay." He assures her and gently takes her wrist, guiding it back to his dick. "You can touch it." He swallowed his nervousness. "If you want to."

Allura looks back down at his half-open pants and gently reaches inside and Keith groans softly as she fishes out his half-hard cock in her small, dainty hand. His eyes were wide in shock. A woman, the woman he had loved his whole life was touching his penis, it was like he had died and this was heaven. She began to stroke his shaft in her hand and he redacted his previous thought. This was heaven to him now.

Allura watched as his pupils dilated and his eyelids slowly fluttered shut as he tilted his head back against the bed and breathed heavily. His chest rising and falling with each heavy breath as Allura's soft hand stroked his shaft, quickening her strokes and creating more of that sweet friction that his member craved.

"Yes..." He sighed and his lips curled into a smile. "Yeah...just like that. That's it princess."

She smiled and looked down at his cock again. She licked her lips as she studied the rosy head. Then she remembered the advice her cousin gave her.

No one can pleasure a man's penis with their hands as well as he can with his own, but only their partner can take care of it with their-

Keith's eyes opened wide and he sat up with a huge gasp and heavy breaths. He didn't see Allura right in front of him like he should be and he knew why. He heard her soft hum and his eyelids fluttered and his cheeks turned pink as he brought his gaze down and found her leaning over his crotch, her head in-between his legs. She looked up at him with those innocent crystal-blue eyes, the look contradicting the fact that she had the head of his penis in her mouth.

"Oh fuck 'Lura." He whimpered and held the back of her head.

She moaned and took more of him in her mouth and he put his fist in his mouth to keep from moaning too loudly. And then she started to suck and he felt like he was going to lose it. The stimulation with her tongue, the suction from her lips, it was all too much for him to bear. He wouldn't make it much longer with her sucking him so eagerly like this.

Allura moaned as Keith rocked his hips against her mouth, the friction against her lips making him whimper and then he pulled her off, his pupils dilated with lust and he smiled.

"You're so good princess." He praises. "So good I almost came. Now get on the bed and let me get you all taken care of."

Allura's eyes widened as Keith picked her up and laid her down on her bed, pulling away her corset and dress, leaving her naked before him.

"Wow..." He says and smiles. "You're absolutely breathtaking Allura." Keith says and smiles.

"Thank you." Allura says and smiles at Keith.

Keith gulped and looked down at her. He pushed her legs apart and stared at her sex. He took a deep breath and recalled his memory of what he watched Nyma do to Ruby. He got down on his knees and placed his mouth on her pussy.

She moaned and covered her mouth to muffle the noise. She clenched the sheets in her fists as Keith's mouth worked her pussy. Licking it, dipping his tongue in-between her folds and the like. When his tongue entered her entrance she screamed into her hand. When it flickered against her clit she rocked her hips against his face.

"Keith...Keith...Keith!" She whimpered and whined his name.

She was lost to pleasure, absolutely enthralled by Keith's mouth working her pussy, making her feel things she'd never felt before. Who knew that his tongue could be stuck in more places than just her mouth.

He pulled her legs over his shoulders and held her hips and moaned as he buried his face in her cunt. She covered her mouth with her hand and screamed from the stimulation she was receiving. There was so much, it felt so good.

She felt pretty wet so Keith decided to stick his fingers in her to stretch her out and see if she was ready to take his dick.

Allura whined as she felt Keith's fingers enter her and stretch her out. He started with one, curling it inside of her, making her rock her hips against his palm. He chuckled and added a second, making her whine even more and then when he slid in a third she screamed into her hand again and furiously bucked her hips against him, desperately wanting to cum.

Then he withdrew them.

"You're ready." Keith rasped.

Allura's eyes opened wide and she looked at Keith as he gently pushed her legs apart wider and gave his shaft a few more pumps with his hand to keep himself hard as he brought his tip to her entrance as he climbed on the bed. Her chest heaved with heavy breaths and she gulped as he towered over her, eyes trained on her sex as he brought his tip down to it.

"Do you still want this?" He asks, his voice low as he looks down at her under his messy bangs.

She looked at his face and studied it. It was still the face of the little boy her father brought home from the woods when they were children. Those same beautifully dark eyes, and that messy raven mane to match. She bit her lip and thought about having a child, that had his looks and hers as well. Ancients, he had grown from a scruffy little boy into an Adonis of a man!

She wanted him, all of him!

"Yes Keith." She says and places her hands on his shoulders. "I want it. I want you."

"Ah-AH!" Allura moaned as Keith's tip penetrated her.

Keith looked down at her flushed face and cupped her cheek.

"Shh...Shhh." He soothes her and holds her hips as he slides more of himself in and she whined and arched her back, wincing in pain.

"Are you alright?" He asks. "Does it hurt?"

"A little but I'll get used to it." Allura says and smiles. "Keep going."

—

When he had practiced making love with those whores from the tavern by grinding on them, he closed his eyes and imagined it was Allura underneath him. It was an image he thought he could only find in his dreams. Her mocha skin sparkling with their sweat, her ample bosom heaving as she took deep breaths to fill her lungs with air as he would take it out of them with each thrust of his cock into her depths. Starlight hair splayed out around her precious head on the pillows, a look of pure lust and love on her face, watching him with those dazzling blue eyes as his name spills off of her lips over and over.

But now when he opened his eyes he saw that same sight before him. He wasn't dreaming. This was real. He wasn't imagining her while practicing with those kind tavern wenches, he was really with Allura right now and actually inside of her as well.

He slid his manhood to the hilt inside of her and she let out a soft whine and shut her eyes, arching her back and making Keith let out a soft sigh of arousal from the sight. She relaxed and looked up at him with half-lidded eyes as he held her hips and pulled her lower half up on his lap as he sat on his knees and she whined from the gentle sound of their skin smacking together as he rocked his hips against hers gently, his penis discovering new territory within her depths with every thrust and he smirked proudly from the sight of her laying dazed beneath her as she looked up at him lording over her body as she surrendered herself to the pleasure he was giving her.

"Keith..." She moans softly and cups his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." Keith says and smiles brightly, tears pricking his eyes.

Allura whined and threw her head back and arched her body off of the bed and into Keith's, bringing her chest up to his face and she whined a moan as he took her nipple in his mouth again and sucked on it hungrily. He felt her clench around him and moaned into her breast and made his thrusts rougher and harder and she yanked his mouth off of her tit and brought it to her own to swallow her cries of ecstasy before releasing it.

"Say you're mine." He begged as he pistoned his hips into hers, leaving her a breathless mess underneath him. "I need to hear you say you'll have no one else except for me. Even if it's only true for tonight I want to believe that no other man will have you naked, making you scream and beg to be touched, to be fucked like this."

"I'm yours." She pants as she bounces on the bed from the force of his thrusts. "Only yours. You're the only man that ever has and ever will have me like this. You've been my first and only for everything. My first kiss, my first fuck-Oh!" She moaned as he gave her a deep thrust. "My one and only true love."

He growled and released her wrists and gripped her hips to keep her steady as he continued his brutal thrusts. Both of them were well on their way to their climax .

"I will have no other. I will marry no man but you." She declares then leans up to face him to see his face while she whispered. "My pussy will be fucked exclusively by your dick and no other."

She licked her lips seductively. Keith gulped and pushed her back down onto the bed and picked up the pace, making her gasp and whimper softly in pleasure. He closed his eyes and continued to fuck her, listening only to the sounds of their skin smacking together and her dirty words of how she was pledging herself to him.

"No other man will feel how tight and warm I am wrapped around their cock like you do. It would be impossible. My sheath has been molded to fit your sword, no other could fit-Oh...Oh!"

Allura started to moan and Keith's brow creased in concentration as he felt her tightening around him and he sunk in to the hilt to give her a pleasurable stretch along with the friction of him pushing her open over and over again with each thrust of his hips.

"My highly-sought after womb, that men have been fighting each other over and spending tremendous amounts of money for the prestigious honor of filling it with their seed and fathering the future ruler of our kingdom...that honor is yours alone." She whispers.

Keith gulps again and grunts as she moves his hands from her hips and slides them along her pelvis to rest on her lower belly. His heart hammered in his chest when he remembered that tonight he would get her pregnant and oh yeah that was the right train of thought he needed to get close to his orgasm. His fingers flexed possessively on her stomach and she moaned underneath him as he growled and caressed her womb.

"Imagine how jealous Lotor will be. The man he called a worthless mutt will flood my coveted womb with his muddled genes. Over and over. Every night while you have me screaming so loud he'll know exactly when you empty your impure load inside of me, and since I'll already be pregnant he'll know that we're fucking out of lust and love and not duty. All those promises he made to me for our wedding night will be fulfilled by you instead of him." Allura whispered and ran a finger along his sweaty chest.

Keith smirked from her words as he trembled above her, on the precipice of his peak.

"Imagine the look on his face when he sees me again, round and big with your baby inside me." She breathes.

Keith growls in pleasure and smirks at the thought of the prince's look of disgust and anger when he would see Allura, wearing a beautiful, royal maternity dress with a diamond crown on her head, while he stood behind her in armor and a cape, both of their hands on her baby bump.

Allura felt herself get even closer to her release and she moaned and arched her back into him then gasped as Keith suddenly flipped her over onto her back, immediately thrusting his throbbing, red erection back inside of her and continuing to fuck her, moaning and wincing as her walls began to clench more frequently and even tighter around him.

"I can't wait to see the look on yours when I make you cum." Keith growled.

"You're going to see it now." Allura moaned and clenched around him.

She arched her back and cried out as she reached her climax. Keith wasn't far behind, pistoning his hips into hers, ruthlessly pounding her into the mattress as he roared his climax and came inside of her.

Allura moaned as she felt herself get filled with Keith's semen. A rather impressive load of his cum. She licked her lips and thought about the fact that she was getting pregnant from this. Keith was putting his baby inside of her, the future ruler of Altea. It was all so exciting!

They both collapsed on the bed next to each other, panting and exhausted. Her glow died down and she smiled as Keith placed a gentle hand over her belly.

"Did it work?" He asks. "Are you pregnant now?"

"It doesn't work that fast darling." Allura tells him and smiles. "But I should definitely know by tomorrow. Will you be staying the night with me?" She requests.

"Yes." Keith says and cups her cheek.

They share a kiss before Keith tucked them both in under the blankets. Allura fell asleep but Keith remained on high alert for any danger that could threaten his princess. He was still on guard duty after all. But he did take a break every now and then to admire how cute she looked when she slept, and cuddled her in his arms, holding her against his chest and kissing her forehead every now and then.

Allura stood proudly before the Queen as she prepared the alchemic spell that would show proof of her virtue. The Queen brought the cauldron before the princess and she smirked as she set it down in front of her and the smoke billowed around her.

The liquid in the cauldron turned pink and the Queen gasped. Lotor frowned and looked into the cauldron, wondering why his mother had the surprised reaction she did and why she had a look of disgust on her face.

"What is it mother?" Lotor asks. "What does the color of the water turning pink mean?"

Keith struck his training sword against one of the straw dummies. He took a few steps back and twirled it in his hand, before landing another blow that took it's arm off. He was extremely nervous about what could be going on inside that meeting room. So when he saw Allura walking along the path, he immediately left the court and swung his leg over the railing, climbing over to meet her, concern and anxiousness evident on his face as he placed a hand on the small of her back and drew her close to him.

"How did it go?" He asks.

"Well I'm not going to be marrying Lotor." Allura says. "He said he would refuse to marry me and raise our children only for another man's child to take the throne..."

Keith's eyes lit up and the corners of his lips began to rise when he realized this meant...

"Another man's child...So-so last night...worked? You-you're pregnant?" He stammered.

She teared up in joy and nodded.

"And it's mine? Are you sure I'm the father?" He asked.

Her smile fell and she frowned at him in annoyance.

"You think I let one of the other guards fuck me after you while you were asleep?" Allura asked him rhetorically.

"No, I know that was a dumb question I just can't believe this is happening." Keith says and chokes out a sob and tears up.

Allura shrieked with joy as Keith picked her up and spun her around in his arms.

"The love of my life that I thought I could never have loves me back, and she let me make love to her last night..." Keith breathed and rested his forehead against hers. "She let me take her virginity and get her knocked up."

She smiled as he set her down then placed his hands over her lower abdomen. He kissed her deeply before sinking to his knees and staring at her belly.

"Our baby is in there..." He rasps as he wipes the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand.

"We made a new life together." He says and lets out a short laugh. "With our love...There's a tiny person growing in there. I'm gonna be a father..."

He looks up at her and tears up before pressing a kiss to her stomach.

"I should have known you were the one that got her knocked up." Lotor said.

Keith immediately stood up and Allura turned and saw Lotor standing at the end of the path, beginning to walk towards them. Keith gently pushed Allura behind him and got out his knife from behind his back, ready to fight Lotor if he got too close to them.

"Oh relax I have no wish to fight you. I have no use for Allura now that she can't bear me an heir to the throne. But that does put my mother and I in a pickle since we really need to end this war with Altea...oh well." He says cheerily. "If I can't marry into the throne, looks like I'll just have to usurp it by overthrowing this annoying kingdom. Starting by doing away with that whore of a princess."

"Keith!" Allura shouted.

He turned behind him and saw two of Lotor's soldiers grab her.

"Get off of her!" He screamed and charged at them.

"Oh it's useless, a puny human could never-" Lotor's words caught in his throat as he watched Keith brutally attack the guards that were trying to drag away Allura.

They both fell to the ground and he took Allura back into his arms and held her tightly, soothingly rubbing her back with one hand while stroking her hair with the other.

"Don't be scared princess." He whispers soothingly. "I'm right here. I'll protect you and our baby. I won't let anything hurt either of you or take you away from me I promise." He kisses her head then glares at Lotor.

"But...how?" The Prince asks. "How could a human-" He gasped when he saw Keith's eyes.

His sclera were gold and his irises were narrowed to slits.

"You-You're part galra?" Lotor exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yeah I am." Keith says. "So now you know what's coming to you if you ever dare come after Allura or our baby ever again."

"What's going on here?" King Alfor's voice echoed in the corridor.

Lotor turned around and smiled when he saw the King frowning and marching towards the three of them. The Prince was about to explain when the King brushed past him and stood before his daughter, being held protectively in her knight's arms.

"Allura, the Queen of Daibazaal informed me that you failed the test of your virtue, and that not only are you not a virgin, but you're also pregnant." Alfor says in disbelief. "Is this true my daughter?"

Allura unwrapped herself from Keith's arms and stood before her father.

"Yes it is." She says and Alfor's eyes widened. "I'm carrying the next ruler of our kingdom inside of me father."

"Well...I would be happy for you my dearest, if this happened under the right circumstances." Alfor says. "But you are unwed, so unless you marry the father of your child, your first born and heir to the throne will be a bastard child. Now I should interrogate you to find out who the father of this baby is but I think it's rather obvious who he is..."

Allura's eyes widened and Keith gulped but stood tall as Alfor's gaze turned to him.

"It wasn't him-" Allura starts.

"Allura..." Alfor said sternly and frowned. "Don't lie to protect him. I know that Keith's the one that did it."

Allura squeezed Keith's hand as her eyes widened in fear and she stood in front of him.

"Father please don't punish him. He did not force himself on me, nor was this his idea." Allura explained. "I asked him to do it so that I would be unfit to marry Lotor."

"I know you well daughter." Alfor says with a sigh. "And I know Keith just as well. I assigned him to guard you because he's loyal to me. But most importantly he's loyal to you, above all else, just like he pledged to you when he took his oath. Needless to say I'm disappointed in him. I take you in, saving you from starving in the woods and let you befriend my daughter, make you a knight, treat you as if you were my own son and you repay me by knocking up my daughter!"

"My lord, I offer you my deepest apologies." Keith says and kneels before the King, bowing his head. "I was acting as your daughter commanded me, but that is not the only reason I chose to take her virtue and impregnate her with my child. She is more than just my charge or my dear friend. She's the woman I love. I have been in love with her from the moment I first laid eyes on her. And you were about to marry her off to a man she did not love and would have treated her poorly."

Lotor was about to speak but his mother shushed him.

"We both wanted her to avoid the fate of marrying a man she doesn't love, and the only way to do that was for me to father her first child, preventing any of Lotor's from taking the throne after her, making her a much less appealing match for him and he would search for a bride elsewhere." Keith says.

"Yes and it seems that your plan worked out perfectly." Alfor says.

"But there is still the matter of finding a husband for my daughter. She must marry before she can take the throne." Alfor explains. "Who will want to marry her now that she already has an heir to the throne?"

"Well, I know it's a only a pipe dream but a large part of me was hoping that perhaps I could." Keith says and looks up at Alfor. "I know I'm not of Royal or Noble blood but your daughter doesn't care. She loves me for the man I am and I love her for the woman she is and now we're going to have a baby together." Keith says and takes her hand.

The two of them smiled at each other as Allura placed her hand on her lower abdomen.

"She has already expressed her wish to marry me." Keith says. "So now I'd like to ask you permission for her hand in marriage."

Lotor couldn't hold back his laughter.

"What's so funny?" Keith asks.

"If Allura wishes to take the throne, then she has to marry someone of royal blood." Lotor says. "If she doesn't then the throne will be forfeited to the next heir, but she is an only child...so there isn't anyone else but her that can take the throne."

"I'm sorry Allura." Alfor says and a tear slides down his cheek as Keith and Allura start to tear up as well. "But I'm afraid you are unable to forfeit the throne, meaning you are unable to marry Keith."

"Perhaps she can." A woman's voice says.

Everyone looked around but could not find the source of the voice. Until suddenly, a bunch of warriors, clad in strange black armor dropped down from the roof of the path.

Allura gasped and Keith instantly pulled her into his chest and held her protectively in his arms while he pulled out his knife from behind him and held it out, ready to strike if any of these intruders threatened him or his princess. But then his brow furrowed when he noticed that his knife looked similar to the ones that these intruders were wielding.

Alfor looked around nervously as he found himself surrounded by the intruders. Their leader approached the King and he stood tall in front of them to show confidence.

"Who are you?" He demanded, instead of asked.

"I am Queen Krolia of the kingdom of Marmora." The woman says and pulls down her hood.

Alfor's eyes widened when he saw a galra woman who bore some resemblance to Keith.

"We are a secret kingdom of galra. We remained in hiding and fought to separate ourselves from Daibazaal and it's leaders brutal ways..." She says and glares at Lotor and Honerva. "Because of our secret I was forced to abandon my infant son with his human father."

Keith's eyes widened and he lowered his knife. Allura began to smile and she pressed her hand against Keith's chest and looked up at him when she started to piece things together.

"I worked my way up the ranks in our kingdom, since we elect our leaders democratically through combat." Krolia explained. "And recently I have taken the throne as Queen. As you know, every King and Queen needs an heir, so I have come here to claim mine since I heard you rescued him from his father's village and trained him to be a knight. His name is Keith, and from what my knights and I have overheard, it appears he's gotten your daughter pregnant out of wedlock, but nevertheless wishes to marry her. Now, he may not have been born of royal blood but I am his mother, and I am an official Queen of a kingdom. For all intents and purposes, he is a Prince, and of royal blood."

Krolia smirked at Lotor and Honerva who looked terrified while Keith's face lit up with joy and he looked down at Allura and smiled brightly when he realized what this meant.

My people grow weary of living in the dark, but we have no allies to aid us in growing our kingdom and fighting against the tyranny of Daibazaal. I would like to propose that we unite our kingdoms." Krolia says and holds out her hand to Alfor. "Through the marriage of our children."

Alfor smiled and looked over his shoulder at Honerva and Lotor then turned back to Krolia.

"I accept." He says.

Allura squealed in joy and Keith picked her up and spun her around, attacking her neck and cheeks with kisses before planting one right on her lips. The two of them made out while Lotor and Honerva scuttled off to run away back to Daibazaal and Krolia and Alfor looked fondly upon their children who were now happily expecting and engaged.

They pulled together a beautiful fairytale wedding before Allura started to show, all planned out by the princess and her new mother-in-law who found the time to help when she wasn't too busy running her kingdom or catching up with her son.

And on their wedding night the newlyweds tested Lotor's experiment, and found that Allura's moans and screams of pleasure could be heard for quite a few miles outside the kingdom, and in the dungeon across the castle where Lotor was locked up after being captured during a battle.

After the wedding they received the aid from the humans of the kingdom of Earth as well and together the three kingdoms overthrew Daibazaal, just in time for the birth of their new princess who possessed the blood of all three peoples was born, ushering in a new era of peace, and they all lived happily ever after.


	9. (Not so) Private Beach Pt2 First Time

Allura looked herself over in the mirror, hoping that her violet panties and matching bra looked sexy enough for Keith. She desperately wanted to please him. She put on a pink spaghetti strap top then gasped when she saw someone climbing on her balcony from the reflection in the mirror.

She turned and bit her lip when she saw a shirtless Keith climb over her balcony, swinging his legs over and landing skillfully on the floor. He wore nothing but his grey sweatpants and he licked his lips and cupped himself as he eyed her attire or lack thereof. As he entered the room he let out a low whistle as he admired the grandeur of it all. These people really were filthy rich. His attention returned to Allura and his eyes trailed up those long legs of hers that went on for days as he walked towards her until he was directly between her and her vanity.

"Hey." He says.

"Hi." She answers shyly then bites her lip as she looks over his muscles.

"You still want to do this?" He asks, gently placing his hands on her hips.

"Yeah I do." She breathes against his lips as he brings his head down to hers.

"Do I need a condom?" He asks.

"No. I'm on birth control." Allura says. "I want you to cum inside of me."

"Alright then let's fuck." He groans and starts to get grabby.

Allura gasped as he pressed his bulge against her crotch then lifted her leg and wrapped it around his waist. He let his sweatpants drop to the floor as he moved his hands to her panties.

"Wait!" She tells him. "I want to take this slow...and make love on the bed."

"Very well then." Keith says and lets her leg down. "We can do this however you want. I don't mind." He smiles and walks over to the bed.

He laid down on the satin sheets and laid his head on the fluffy pillows. He beckoned Allura to come over with his finger and she giggled and came over to him. He practically purred as she crawled on the bed and straddled his lap. Allura leaned over Keith and they giggled as they lazily made out with each other. She sighed in pleasure as his warm hands ran up her back, lifting her top up as they went. She bit her lip and held up her arms, allowing Keith to take it off, revealing the violet lace bra underneath.

He dropped her top off of the side of the bed and his hands carefully moved up along her sides, stopping below her ribcage as he looked up at her, silently asking for permission. She gave it to him with a nod and then moaned as he grabbed her tits in his hands and squeezed them.

He pulled one of the cups open and tilted his head up for his mouth to latch onto a nipple while his hand moved to her back to undo the clasp on her bra. He undid it and Allura whined while holding the back of his head and gripping his raven locks, keeping his mouth on her tit.

He moaned and gently ground his hips against hers as he sucked her breast. He only let go to take her bra off. Then he sat up and held her flushed against his torso as he attacked her breasts with his mouth. He kissed and licked every inch of skin he could find on them. Then he brought his head down to her other nipple and sucked it, making sure both of them got equal treatment.

Allura bit her lip and felt his bulge start to get bigger as it ground against her panties, and she knew what that meant.

"You wanna suck my dick?" He asks casually.

She gasped and blushed. She looked down at the hand that was cupping the bulge in his boxer briefs and she bit her lip and considered the idea.

Keith blushed a bit himself and he grunted as he looked down and saw her tugging his boxers down his hips and legs.

Allura gulped and gripped the material of his underwear tightly as she took in the sight of him. He was...rather large, she examined as his half-hard cock flopped out from his boxer-briefs. Would it even fit in her mouth? She wondered. She tentatively reached out and touched his manhood.

Keith took in a sharp breath and gulped as her soft hand wrapped around his shaft and began to stroke it. He moaned and licked his bottom lip as he watched her bring her head down to his cock and kiss it gently before taking it in her mouth.

"A-ah!" He moaned as he felt himself enter her mouth.

He involuntarily bucked his hips against her and she gagged as she took more of him in her mouth which only made Keith squirm against her more. She started bobbing her head up and down in time with the her hand strokes and Keith groaned and covered her hand with his, guiding her hand to give him the force and friction he needed to get himself there.

"Fuck I'm gonna cum." He groans. "Can I cum in your mouth?"

She gives him a thumbs up, signaling that he can and he roared his climax and Allura moaned as he filled her mouth with his seed. She swallowed it all then pulled off of his dick, leaving a string of saliva connecting her mouth with his tip.

"Damn that was amazing." He smirks and tries to catch his breath. "You sure you've never done this before?" He asks as he slides his boxers off all the way.

"Nope. You're my first." She says honestly.

Allura smiled and giggled as Keith pulled her back onto his lap and held her hips and gently dipped his thumbs into the waistband of her panties as he gently pressed his erection against her crotch.

"I've never seen another man naked." She whispers. "And no man has ever seen me naked." She adds. "Even though everyone in school who's interested in girls has been dying to, and they're very jealous of you right now." She purrs and drags her finger down his chest.

"Alright then princess...spread your legs wide and show me this coveted cunt that every guy in school has been dying to shove their dick into." He whispers in her ear.

She moans and leans into his chest. Then she gasps as he suddenly yanks her panties down her legs in one quick tug.

"Clearly you were never taught patience before." Allura mocks him as he tugs down her panties and she helps him get them off of her legs.

"Oh we'll see who's lecturing who about patience when I've got you begging me to let you cum." Keith retorts.

Allura gasped and blushed. Both from his comment and from the fact that he had pushed her thighs open and was now staring intently at her womanhood.

Keith stroked his shaft and let out a low whistle.

"Damn. That's one nice pussy." Keith says and licks his lips.

"I'm glad you like it." Allura says and smiles. "Because it belongs to you tonight..."

She says and leads his hand to cup her mound.

"It's yours to fuck however you'd like." She says.

"Shit." Keith hisses and pumps his cock harder in his hand. "So this is my pussy?" He asks and smirks.

Allura whimpered as Keith started rubbing her folds with his fingers with the hand that wasn't currently holding his cock.

"Yes. It's all yours..." Allura moans.

"I want to taste it then." Keith says.

Allura gasped and Keith laid her down on her back, legs spread open and Allura panted as Keith brought his head down to her pussy. She screamed when he attached his mouth to it and began sucking and licking it ravenously like a man who hadn't seen food in weeks.

"So good." He moans against her folds and forces her thighs open wider by pressing his hands on her thighs. "You taste so fucking good." He growls and parts her folds with his fingers and sticks his tongue in her entrance.

She was sopping wet in no time. Just a few flicks of his tongue against her clit and some harsh laps with his tongue and some wriggling it around her walls and she was flooded with juices.

He took this opportunity to stick two fingers inside her. She moaned from the intrusion and whimpered as he scissored her. Then she whined again when he added a third and she whimpered and looked up at him.

"Keith...please stop teasing. I want your dick. I want you to take my virginity." She moans

Keith licks his lips and lines himself up at her entrance.

"You want to get fucked?" He asks.

"Yes. Give it to me good..." She moans and Keith almost jizzed right then and there.

"Alright then. You asked for it."

Allura shrieked as Keith pulled her hips onto his cock.

"AH!" She moaned as he impaled her on his dick and he groaned in pleasure.

"Fuck you're so tight but you're also so wet!" He hisses and groans.

He looked down at where they were joined and licked his lips. He brought his fingers down and started rubbing her clit with his fingers and she whined and thrashed underneath him.

"How does it feel Allura?" Keith asks. "Is the pain gone?"

"Yes darling. You can start thrusting-AH!" She moaned and her back arched off the bed as Keith started off with a brutal pace.

Her head tossed back and forth and she grabbed at the sheets and pillows, while occasionally clawing at his back as he fucked her like a demon. He wasn't going to last long, especially with her moaning his name in that girlish sex voice of hers.

"Oh God Allura!" He roared. "Can I still cum inside you?"

"Yes Keith you can! Oh fill me with your seed you beautiful brute-OH!" She cries out and reaches her own peak.

"Fuck!" Keith shouted and his hips stuttered as he rode out his release.

Allura breathed heavily as she felt Keith fill her with his semen. His arms shook with the effort to hold himself up over her and he smiled at her and kissed her gently.

"So...how was that for your first time?" He asks.

"It was amazing." Allura moans and kisses Keith back.

The two of them made out again until Keith went soft and pulled out of her.

"If you want, once I've had some rest we can go for round two?" He offers.

"I'd like that." Allura says and giggles as Keith hugs her close to him and peppers her neck with kisses.

So they had three more rounds that night, each time Keith made sure to thrust hard enough that the headboard would bang against the wall, hoping to wake up Lotor who was asleep on the other side. He was trying to sleep anyway. The sounds of Keith and Allura's lovemaking unfortunately kept him very much awake...

Keith fell asleep under the covers with Allura tucked into his arms while she slept against his chest. They awoke to the sound of the maid who brought them breakfast in bed scream when she saw the school bad boy in bed with the richest girl in school.

Keith just smirked and kissed the top of Allura's head. Sure they were an odd couple, but he had a feeling things would work out for them in the end. The story of how her parents met was very similar to theirs now after all because of this tradition.


	10. Summer Blackout

At first Keith thought that inviting Allura out to his shack to spend the weekend would be a great idea. But it was so hot out in the desert, too hot for her to handle. They never had temperatures this high on Altea. So Keith told her to stay inside in the air conditioning. She'd be comfortable there, that was until the power went out.

Allura was sweating in her princess dress while she sat on Keith's couch. She had to stay inside the shack since it was too hot to be outside. But it was hot in here too! And she wanted to be outside with Keith...

She could hear him laughing outside and Kosmo barking. They must be having a grand time! If only she could go outside and join them, but she didn't have the proper attire. Then her face lit up as she remembered Keith saying something about there being some spare clothes lying around. Surely she could find something to change into.

Keith was just rinsing down Kosmo from his bath. He figured now would be a good time to give him one since there was nothing else to do without power and it would be a good way to cool off. He was in nothing but his boxer briefs and his boots since it was too hot out to wear much else.

Kosmo shook the water off of his fur and Keith laughed and lightly scolded his furry friend. He heard the backdoor open and was about to tell Allura to go back inside for concern of her overheating but instead his jaw dropped and his cock sprang up at attention when he saw what she was wearing. Although he was mostly astonished by what she wasn't wearing specifically.

She had no top on, only a pink bikini top with some polkadots on it. And she wore some very short denim shorts, showing every inch of her gorgeously long legs. On her feet were the boots she normally wore under her dress. Keith's erection was prominent in his boxer briefs and Allura chuckled from the licked her bottom lip and made her way down the steps and walked over to Keith and Kosmo.

"Cooling off without me I see?" She asks and looks at the hose that Keith was holding.

"I thought you were staying inside." He says softly, trying to look at her eyes but his gaze kept traveling downwards.

"I was, until I found some clothes to wear that were much more comfortable to wear in this heat." She says and giggles. "Now if you're washing the wolf...how did you manage to get all wet?"

Her eyes traced the water droplets that were dripping down his torso until she was brought back to reality by Kosmo shaking his fur and spraying water everywhere. Keith laughed and dropped the hose on the ground to scratch behind the wolf's ears.

"That's how." He says.

"Well I do feel much cooler now." Allura says. "Even if it was only a little spray."

She bent over and cuddled the wet wolf and he nuzzled up against her. Suddenly she gasped when she felt Keith's hands on her hips and his erection pressing on her rear. She smirked and looked over her shoulder at him, purposely dipping her back.

"Keith, darling how could you possibly have the strength to be horny for me in this unbearable heat?" She asks seductively.

"I don't know." Keith says. "Maybe you're some sort of mirage right now. What you're wearing right now is the kind of getup I'd only see you wearing in my dreams."

Allura laughed again and stood up straight, leaning back against his chest.

"Well I promise you what you're seeing is real. I found these clothes in one of the drawers in the dresser in your shack. It was so hot out I figured that I should change into something that would let my body breathe." She explains.

"And barely cover it." Keith breathed raspily into her neck and she moaned as he started leaving a hickey there.

"Oh Keith..." Allura moaned as he popped the button on her shorts and unzipped them. "It's much too hot to be doing this." She whined as he slid his hand into her panties and cupped her soaking mound.

"I know." He breathes against her neck as he gently rubs her folds with his calloused fingers.

"But you're just so wet down there..." He growls and Allura whimpers and wriggles in his hold as his fingers slide in-betwen her folds to gather her wetness.

"And we all know that the best way to cool off is by getting wet." He says and looks at the hose that was dripping in the sand.

"Then why don't we just take a shower?" Allura asks. "I feel like that would be more efficient."

"Perhaps we should." Keith agrees and takes her hand, leading her back to the shower.

Kosmo tilted his head, watching in confusion as his owner and the princess made out as he carried her over to the outdoor shower. He pressed her up against the wall and she moaned as his hand slid under one of the cups of her bikini and squeezed her breast as he ground his hips against her. He pulled the other one to the side and began sucking on her nipple.

Eventually he just took her top off and tossed it to the side. Then he brought his hands down to her shorts and panties and began pulling them down.

"Keith..." She moaned as he stripped her of her last articles of clothing.

She turned on the water and both she and Keith sighed in relief at the feeling of the water pelleting down on them.

Allura gasped when she felt Keith's finger swipe between her folds. He smirked and pushed on her thighs, urging her legs apart wider and she cried out in pleasure as he took out his finger and replaced it with his mouth.

"Keith...darling..." Allura whined and gripped his hair tightly as he stuck his tongue into her entrance.

He hummed around her pussy as it entered and the vibration made her back arch off of the wall and cry out in pleasure. She wriggled against his hold as he wriggled his tongue inside her walls, moaning and groaning around her pussy as if he were drunk off of it.

He flickered his tongue against her clit while he completely stuffed her with three fingers and she moaned and rocked her hips against his face as she came.

Keith stood up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Your turn." Allura says with a smirk and turns them around so now he's pressed against the wall.

"We need to make sure you're cooled off too after all." Allura purrs as she pulls down his boxer briefs, his taut member flopping against his abdomen as it was freed from it's clothed confines.

"'Lura..." Keith moans, gently stroking her hair then gripping it tightly in his hand as she gently licks the head.

"Fuck." He hissed.

She took his shaft in her hand and pumped it a few times, then she looked up at him while he looked down, making eye contact with her as she took the head into her mouth and moaned around it, causing him to curse and tilt his head back.

Allura squeezed his base in her hand and began to suck as she gradually took even more of his dick into her mouth. She whined when he regained his grip on the back of her head and held it tightly as he bucked his hips against her mouth, making her whine and moan as his cock slid down her throat.

"Fuck! Fuck Allura I'm gonna-Shit!" He cursed as he came in her mouth.

"Well that was refreshing." She says as she licks her lips after removing them from his cock. "And this water does feel divine in the warm air...but I think it would feel even better if we worked up a sweat to enjoy it."

That was all Keith needed to hear. He turned Allura around again but this time so her front was pressed against the wall and he slid into her from behind, making her cry out in pleasure and then scream over and over again as he roughly fucked her in order to get in a workout.

"Keith! Keith I'm gonna..." She moans and grips the wall as her climax builds up.

"I'm right behind you princess." He moans then cries out as his hips stutter and he pulls out and cums all over her backside.

"Well now I really do have a reason to take a shower other than cooling off." Allura says and Keith chuckles, taking a washcloth and starting to wash her down.


	11. Date Night

"It's been so long since we've been able to enjoy each other's company like this." Allura says.

"I agree." Keith says and takes a sip of his wine. "It's rare that we're on a planet where nobody knows who we are."

He looks around the outdoor dining area of the restaurant they were at, as if to make sure that there was no-one who would recognize them and interrupt their privacy.

"Yes well by tomorrow they will when Voltron makes it's presence known to them." Allura says and swirls her glass in her hand and sighs. "But until then, we're able to have a nice night out like a normal couple."

"People on Altea have date nights?" Keith asks.

"Yes. We had nice restaurants like this where people would go out and eat." Allura says. "We were a peaceful people, so there wasn't much to worry about. But things are different now in times of war."

"Yeah. Everyone's so tense and watching their backs." Keith says as he looks over his shoulder once more, this time scanning for threats.

Allura sighed, noticing his alert state and slipped her hands under her black skirt that she had chosen to wear for the date that paired nicely with her black knee-high stockings and pink flats that matched her pink v-neck t-shirt.

"Yes, you can never be too careful I suppose." She says. "But the war has not reached here. At least not yet. So we can afford to relax and be a little more...loose." She says with a smirk.

Keith arched an eyebrow at his date's expression then looked even more confused when he felt her press something into his hand under the table. She licked her bottom lip and looked him over as he looked down to see what he had been given.

He looked so good with his messy raven mullet pulled back into a ponytail. And that black jacket that matched his black jeans and shoes made him look even sexier. But what she really had her eye on was the faint definition of his muscles that could be seen underneath his white t-shirt. She had been eyeing him all night, and devised a plan to get him alone somehow to get that shirt off of him and have him ravage her without any fear of someone on the team walking in or someone else that they knew and regarded them highly judging them.

When Keith opened his hand he coughed and placed his fist against his mouth to muffle the surprised gasp that escaped his throat when he saw her lacy red panties in his hand. His face turned the same color as them and Allura giggled and twirled a lock of her hair as she noticed him start to become a bit lightheaded as the blood that was moving to his head changed course to go somewhere else...

"Allura what are you doing?" Keith whispers and does his best to conceal the undergarment in his fist. "Someone could see?"

"And so what if they do?" Allura says. "It's not like anyone here knows who we are. It wouldn't be that much of a scandal if they saw Allura, the princess of Altea and Blue Paladin of Voltron went to dinner in public without any panties on. They don't know that's who I am."

"I guess you have a point." Keith says, pulling his chair closer to the table to hide the huge bulge in his pants underneath the white table cloth.

"But if you really are that concerned..." She says. "I suppose we could go back to the Black Lion so I could find this missing pair of panties...And take care of that tent in your pants that's becoming increasingly hard to conceal."

He could tell by the look in her eyes and the lilt in her voice that she had planned this. She was playing with him. And he was too hard for her to care right now. She was sitting before him at the table without any panties on. That thought alone drove him to take her hand and rush her out of the restaurant back to the Black Lion for a little alone-time before their main course arrived.

When they came into the cock-pit, Keith took off his black leather jacket and placed it on the back of his pilot's chair. Allura walked over to the control panel and bent over it, revealing all she had to offer him.

She could sense his eyes on her womanhood, then she heard him grunt and she smirked when she heard the tinkling noise of his belt coming undone and the sound of his fly getting unzipped. As he came closer to her she heard the shifting of fabric and reached forward to grip the dashboard to brace herself, smiling and breathing heavily in anticipation.

"I think I left them right here-Ah!" Allura moaned as Keith swiftly entered her from behind.

She moaned again and dipped her back as Keith slid more of his cock into her as he held her hips tightly to keep her steady. She wasn't sure if it was him or the Black Lion but she could have sworn she heard a purr in her ears. She didn't have too much time to analyze that though because Keith began thrusting, fucking her against the controls and her mind forgot everything that didn't have to do with getting fucked by his huge dick.

"Well I didn't find my panties but I see your sword found it's sheath." Allura jokes and Keith chuckles then grunts as he picks up the pace.

Allura whimpered underneath him from being rocked back and forth over the controls as he pounded into her roughly from behind.

"Keith..." She whined. "I love this but, don't you think it's a bit dangerous for you to be doing this on the controls? What if I accidentally turn something on?"

"Well you've already turned me on." He answers in her ear in a gruff voice that makes her whine and push herself against him more.

"But I understand your concern. We should move this somewhere else..." He says and looks over his shoulder at his pilot's seat.

He smirked and Allura whined from the loss as he pulled out of her. She stood up and watched him pull his shirt off, revealing his toned physique to her hungry gaze and he sat down in the pilot's chair and lazily stroked his cock, keeping it erect for her. He looked her up and down and licked his bottom lip.

"I wonder if Black would let you pilot him if you've got part of me inside of you?" Keith ponders.

Allura's eyes lit up in excitement, knowing exactly what Keith was proposing and she was more than happy to oblige. She came over to him and turned around, her back facing him and he held her hips and guided her onto his cock. She moaned from how much deeper he was able to get inside of her when she took him from this angle and they both sighed in pleasure as she fully seated herself on his dick.

"Good girl." Keith praised and rocked their hips gently as he peppered her neck with kisses. "Now turn it on."

Allura reached forward and held the controls. At first nothing happened but then she squealed in delight and Keith threw his head back in laughter as the cockpit lit up and the Black Lion roared to life.

"Oh my God I can't believe that actually worked!" Keith exclaimed and smacked his hand against his forehead.

"Well how do we know that it's letting me fly him because you're inside of me or because you're sitting in the pilot's chair?" Allura asks.

"I don't know but either way this is funny as hell." Keith says and buries his face in her neck.

His hands trailed up her thighs, under her skirt to where they were joined and Allura whined as he slid a finger in-between her folds to touch her clit.

"Or maybe it's because Black's a good kitty, and you have my other good pussy-" He moans against her neck and she whines as he cups her mound with both of his hands and rocks his hips against her, moving his dick inside her when the controls suddenly shut off and the cockpit darkened.

"Yeah I deserve that." Keith says and smirks. "But that comment was so worth it."

He grunts as Allura lifts herself off of his dick then turns around, placing her hands on his shoulders as she lined herself back up with his manhood.

"It seems Black is unhappy with you...perhaps I should try being the leader now?" She suggests and runs her hand down his chest.

"Alright then show me how you take charge baby girl." He instructs in his gruff sex voice and Allura laughs as she grips his shoulders again and sits on his dick.

He groaned and squeezed her thighs as she teased him, taking him only half-way before rising up again to just the tip. She was moving torturously slow, and he was getting impatient. He squeezed her ass to try to give her the message to pick things up but she only giggled and ran her hand down his chest, feeling his muscles as she continued her slow pace.

He eyed her cleavage in the v-neck of her t-shirt and moved his hands under her shirt. She yelped when he grabbed her breasts through her bra and squeezed them as he buried his face in her cleavage, the surprise making her falter in her rhythm and she sat on his dick fully, making him groan into her breast and squeeze her breasts while she rocked her hips against his, panting with each roll of them while he pulled one of her cups down and fished her tit out of it. She whined as he brought his mouth to her nipple and sucked it, and she began to rotate her hips, making him gently bite down on her tit as he moaned and she whimpered in pleasure and pain from the feeling.

He sucked hungrily on her breast and lapped her nipple with his tongue to soothe the pain he caused on the bud. He also slid his finger in-between her folds and she cried as he rubbed her clit and brought her to completion. Her tightening around him triggering his own release and he bucked his hips against hers with each shot of cum he unloaded inside of her.

She collapsed against his chest and he held her in his arms and breathed heavily as he went soft inside of her.

"What time did they say they were bringing out the main course?" Allura asks.

Keith frowns and checks his watch. His eyes widened when he saw the time and they both looked at each other then quickly made themselves decent before exiting the Black Lion and making their way back to the restaurant.

Hopefully the reason for their lateness wouldn't be too obvious, and if it was, it didn't matter. No one knew them so no one would care. At least until tomorrow anyway...


	12. Snowed In

"Allura it's fine just go on without me!" Keith said as his teeth chattered.

The wind on the mountain blew harsher and both of them shivered as more snow got blown onto both of them. Allura hugged Keith closer to her and shuddered.

"Are you insane?" She asks him. "There's no way I'm leaving you! You just fell through ice into that frozen lake to push me out of the way! First of all, you're my teammate, second of all I care about you so I'm sticking with you no matter what! Now we need to find some shelter somewhere so we can warm you up."

"Allura look!" Keith exclaimed as he pointed ahead of them. "There's a cabin there by those trees. Maybe we can take shelter there!"

They both hurried over towards the small enclave of trees and up the front steps to the cabin. Allura quickly scanned the inside for any inhabitants and found that it was empty. They both went inside and Keith shivered and rubbed his arms while Allura set down the bag of emergency provisions they had managed to grab from the coalition base before the explosion and she found some firewood in a corner and got to work on building a fire.

"You'll need to take off your paladin armor." Allura instructs and Keith's eyes widened.

"What?" He asks and his cheeks heat up.

"Your armor! It's soaked with freezing water! You need to remove it immediately or you'll freeze to death!" She says and begins lifting up the chest plate on his paladin armor.

He was too in shock, from the cold and from the fact that she was currently undressing him to move. He let her remove the white pieces of his armor, then he gulped when she moved behind him and undid the back zipper. His breath hitched as she pulled down the black under-suit, revealing his creamy alabaster skin to her gaze.

She tried her best to hide how hot she thought he looked right now as she stripped him of his wet armor.

"I-I won't l-look at anything." She says sheepishly. "I promise."

"Okay." He says softly and lets her pull his suit off all the way.

Don't look at his ass. Don't look at his ass. She chanted as a mantra in her head as he stepped out of his black under-suit and boxer-briefs since those were soaked too.

He stayed facing away from her for a few ticks before he turned around slowly, showing himself to her in all his naked glory.

She was internally squealing at the sight of his well-sculpted chest, but she dare not let her gaze linger for too long.

Don't look at his manhood. Don't look at his manhood. She chanted in her head as she kept her face up in front of his.

"Uh...so do I just stand here naked?" He asks.

"Oh! Uh, no." Allura says. "You should go lay down by the fire. Wrap a blanket around yourself. It'll help you warm up..."

"Uh, okay." Keith says and goes to lay down in front of the fireplace after wrapping himself in the blanket.

Allura watched over him as he tried to sleep. She frowned when she saw he was still shivering. This meant he would need more than warmth from the blanket and the fire.

Allura carefully began to remove her armor. The sound of it coming off making Keith frown in his sleep and have his ears perk up. Once the princess was naked she carefully walked in front of Keith and laid down next to him, getting under the blanket with him and letting her back press up against his chest.

Keith grunted when he felt her press herself against him and smiled, thinking he was dreaming but then he opened his eyes and found it was actually happening and suddenly his body began shuddering for a different reason.

"Uh...Allura what are you doing?" He asked.

"Heating you up with my body temperature." Allura says. "I'm also using my quintessence. The transfer will be more effective if it's skin on skin contact."

"Ah, I see." Keith says and gulped, trying to calm himself down.

"I figured this position would be preferable since I'm facing away from you, and a minimal amount of our private parts are touching." She continues.

"Well you're right about that." Keith answers.

Except for the fact that his dick was right up against her ass and that was becoming increasingly hard to ignore... He felt a boner coming on the minute he thought about her naked, pressed up against him.

He closed his eyes and tried to think of something, anything to keep him from thinking about the fact that Allura was naked in his arms.

Shiro doing something embarrassing in an attempt to fit in with "the kids these days", Pidge explaining something sciencey to him, Lance horribly failing with the training bots, anything to keep from-

Allura suddenly gasped and squirmed in his hold. Keith's eyes widened and he stiffened and sat up, on alert for any danger that may be near or in the cabin.

"Allura what is it?" He asks urgently.

"There's something hard sliding along my rear." Allura squeaked. "Is it some sort of snake?"

Keith's face turned fifty shades of red when he realized what she was talking about.

"Oh..." He says in a low embarrassed tone. "Allura...that's uh...that's not a snake, that's my dick."

Allura's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Your what?" She asks him.

"My penis." Keith says, his cheeks red with embarrassment.

"Your penis..." Allura says and blushes, remembering that's what human males called their reproductive organ.

"So it's erect because..." Allura starts.

"We're both naked and pressed up against each other, and I'm aroused by that." Keith finishes.

Allura's eyes widen and she gulps. She blushed and licked her lips, unable to ignore the jolt of pleasure that ran through her when she realized Keith just admitted to being hard for her.

"So your body is telling you that it wants to engage in sexual intercourse with me?" Allura asks.

"Yeah...pretty much." Keith admits shyly.

"Okay." Allura says. "You can do it if you want to."

stopped working. He couldn't believe his ears. Had she really just said...

"Allura?" Keith asks. "Did you just say I could fuck you?"

"Yes." She repeats. "I've read that having sex is another way to warm someone up. You're still shivering. You need to warm up. This method of warming you up seems necessary for your survival at the moment since my body heat, the blanket and the fire aren't enough."

"Okay then. If it's necessary for my survival I guess it's the only option..." He says blushing.

He placed his hand on her hip and Allura's breath hitched.

Allura's breathing got heavier as Keith flipped her over onto her stomach, pulling her legs open behind her and lining himself up with her pussy.

"Have you ever done this before?" Allura asks.

"No." Keith says and gulps. "You?"

"No." Allura says and gasps when she feels the tip of his penis press against her folds. "But I want you to do this. I want you inside of me Keith."

"Okay then princess...I'll try to be gentle." Keith says and holds her hips to keep her steady.

Allura yelped when she felt the pressure of Keith's penis pushing against her folds and cried out as it pushed inside of her.

"Fuck." Keith moaned and rolled his hips against hers, pushing even more of his dick inside of her.

She moaned again and gripped the blanket as her walls adjusted to his girth. She yelped in pain as he gave an experimental quick thrust that nearly sheathed himself fully inside of her.

Keith noticed she was breathing heavily and brushed some of her hair off of her back and kissed her neck.

"Allura are you alright?" He asks. "Does it hurt?"

"A little but it's okay." She assures him. "I knew it was going to hurt a tad. But I'm ready for it. I'm ready to take all of you. You can thrust now if you'd like."

"Very well then." Keith says with a small smirk.

Allura yelped as Keith began to thrust inside of her. Over and over again he filled her with his cock and the delicious friction of his dick moving inside of her caused moans of pleasure to erupt from both of their throats.

He picked up the pace and Allura arched her back into him and cried out his name in pleasure. Keith clenched his jaw and happily found himself sweating as he got warmer, the fear of hypothermia was gone and now all that he was thinking about was how to reach his orgasm and get Allura to hers.

The only sounds that could be heard in the room was the crackling fire and the sounds of their skin smacking together and her whimpers of pleasure as he began to roughly fuck her from behind.

"Keith..." She whined then whimpered as he suddenly pulled out of her.

He grabbed her hip and rolled her onto her back, pulling her legs over his hips and placing both of his hands on either side of her head as he drove himself back inside of her. Being able to see his face as he entered her making her gasp and holds his shoulders as she moaned in pleasure from having him fully sheathed inside of her.

"You feel so tight around my dick." Keith says and gently rocks his hips against hers. "And so warm..." He growls. "Do you feel warm?"

"Yes." She breathes. "But I also feel stretched, and full." She whimpers. "Oh Keith it feels so good to have every inch of your cock inside me. Fuck me harder Keith! Make me cum!"

"Oh fuck yes!" Keith shouts and Allura screams in pleasure as he held her tightly to him and started pounding into her.

"Yes! Yes! Just like that! Oh Keith! Ancients yes!" Allura screamed as he slid a hand between them and dipped his finger in-between her folds and started playing with her clit.

She came on his dick and her tightening walls made Keith scream as he felt his release coming and tried to pull out but found that he couldn't as she clamped down around him.

"'Lura I'm gonna cum, but you're too tight I can't pull out." He mutters between breaths and thrusts as he rides out her orgasm.

"I know Keith. I want it that way." She says and smiles. "I want you to cum inside me."

"Oh fuck Allura!" He shouted and her breath hitched as he held her tight as her clenching pussy milked him of everything he had.

Allura's mouth opened in a silent moan as she felt him fill her with his semen. He panted heavily and released her with shaking arms as he rolled off of her and collapsed on the floor beside her to keep from crushing her.

"Shit..." He says shakily, his chest heaving as he tried to regain his breath after that mind-blowing orgasm. "That was incredible."

"I agree." Allura says and smiles. "I had no idea my body could feel that good." She moans and Keith laughs.

She looks him over, then rolls onto her side and smiles at him, gently running her finger down his sweaty, heaving chest.

"I like how you make me feel Keith." She says. "And I'm not just talking about the sex. Although you are certainly an excellent fuck..."

She gasped as he hooked her leg over his hip and looked into her eyes, crossing his nose with hers as he held her chin.

"I love you Allura." He says softly.

"I love you too Keith. I truly do." She says.

Keith teared up and brought his mouth down to hers and kissed her deeply, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close as their lips gently moved together in a passionate make out session.

"How long do you think it will take them to find us?" Allura asked when they finally parted for air.

"Depends on how long the storm lasts." Keith says and looks out the window.

"Well it certainly isn't letting up anytime soon." Allura sighs. "Do we have proper provisions?"

"Yeah we've still got food that'll last us at least a week." Keith says. "And when that runs out at least I've got good pussy to eat." He jokes and Allura gasps as he cups her mound in his hand and smirks.

"And I'm sure that sausage of yours tastes delicious." She adds and Keith smirks as her hand runs along his abs down to his pelvis.

"You want to find that out for yourself?" He asks.

She licks her bottom lip and nods. Keith grunted as she took his shaft in her hand and he quickly began to grow hard again.

"You can have a taste." He moans as she jerks him off. "But right now our cum is dripping out of your pussy." He tells her and she blushes when she looks down and sees the white liquid dripping down her thighs. "And I want to see what it tastes like..."

She moaned as he pushed her onto her back then spread her legs open, hooking them over his shoulders as he brought his mouth down to her white curls. He teasingly licked her thighs clean, making her whimper before bringing his mouth down into her pussy.

She moaned and held the back of his head as he licked and sucked her womanhood. She looked out the window and prayed to the Ancients that they would let it snow for as long as possible, so she could stay here with Keith and let them keep each other warm with their passionate lovemaking.


	13. Much Needed Maintenance

"Voila!" Keith and gestures to the small two-story cottage next to a tree in the middle of the desert. "Welcome to our new home away from home."

Allura smiled at it.

"It's beautiful." She says. "So small and quaint. A nice cozy little family home for us to visit when we need to get away from our political lives."

She heard the baby in her arms make some gurgling noises and she looked down at her daughter.

"Do you agree my little juniberry?" She asks her. "Do you like the house that your father built for us? It's about time your father finished it up. He's been working on it for ages." She says in a sweet yet annoyed tone.

"Well I would have finished it sooner if you had helped me." Keith reminds her.

"Well excuse me for being pregnant with our daughter while you decided to rebuild your father's house for us here on Earth." Allura retorts. "And it's your own fault for getting me pregnant in the first place. If you wanted my help then you should have wrapped up on our anniversary nine months ago..."

She stopped talking when she felt Keith press himself against her back and he wrapped his strong arms around her waist.

"If we did use protection then we wouldn't have our precious little princess now would we?" Keith asks and holds his finger out to his daughter.

Keira gave her parents a gummy smile and reached up for her mother's face. Allura smiled and let her daughter touch her cheeks while Keith smiled at his family. Then a board fell down from the overhang on the front porch and landed in front of them and Keira started crying from the noise.

"Whoops, must have forgotten to hammer that one in..." Keith says and rubs his chin.

"Darling are you sure this place is safe for us?" Allura asks and bounces their baby in her arms to calm her.

"Of course it is!" Keith assures her.

He walks her up the steps of the front porch while she looks around cautiously, holding Keira protectively.

"It was just one little board I must have missed." Keith theorizes. "This place is built like a fortress I promise-"

His eyes widen when he opens the front door to the house and he sees that the windows he put on the East side of the house fell out and sand came in through the window holes from sand storms and there were now piles of it in the kitchen.

"Yes. Built like a fort that would not fare well in war..." She grumbles and bounces Keira in her arms, looking to her daughter to see if she agreed.

Keira smiled and gurgled in agreement, much to Allura's amusement and Keith's annoyance.

"I'm sure those are the only problems. I'll fix these things up I swear." Keith assures her.

He places his hands on his wife's shoulders and rubs them gently. She looks from his hands back up at him and smiles, letting her husband know she wasn't too upset with him.

"In the meantime just get yourself settled in. I'll get started on cleaning up this mess." He says and kisses her and then kisses his daughter's head and goes down the hall to find his tool box.

"Shh, shh it's okay." Allura shushed her daughter as she cried from the loud noises Keith was making as he hammered the windows in place.

"Darling do you think you could be a little quieter, it's Keira's nap time and she can't sleep if you're making all that racket!" She called to him from the couch in the family room.

"Sorry honey!" Keith calls to her from the kitchen. "I'm almost done."

Allura sighed and looked in the baby bag to try to find one of her stuffed toys or her binky to try to quiet her down. While she was looking in her bag she heard Keira giggling and moving in her arms, as if she was reaching towards something.

"What is it my little-AAHHH!" She screams when she turns and sees Keira reaching towards some sort of brown flying rodent with wings.

"Get away from my daughter you-" She shouts as she's about to hit it with one of Keira's toys.

But suddenly a knife flies by her and her daughter, catching the winged fiend and pinning it to the wall, dead and hanging limp against the wood. She recognized it. It was Keith's Blade of Marmora knife. Her heart was pounding as her husband came into the room and knelt down in front of her, shushing his daughter as she cried softly in her mother's arms.

"Sorry, I should have known a few bats would have come in here to roost during the night through the window. Are you two okay?" He asks them.

Allura looks at her husband and her heart starts pounding again, but not from fear. He had his sweaty raven locks pulled back into a low ponytail and he had taken off his jacket and t-shirt and was instead wearing a greasy white tank top. He had streaks of dirt all over his handsome face. Streaks that their daughter found very interesting as she reached for her father's face and rubbed them.

Keith smiled and tickled his daughter's nose with his finger while she held his face, completely unaware of the fact that his wife was ogling him. That was, until he looked up and noticed her staring at him.

"Is there something wrong 'Lura?" He asks her.

"Huh?" She asks and picks her head up to meet his eyes. "Oh no!" She blushes. "It's nothing. I just noticed that you have some dirt on your face."

"Oh I do?" He asks.

He furrowed his brow and rubbed his cheek with his fingers. He looks at them and sees the dirt then shrugs. He lifted up his tank top to wipe his face and Allura's eyes widened.

She bit her lip to stifle a whine as she clenched her thighs at the sight of his muscular chest. Every day she praised the Ancients for giving her a husband that was built like an Adonis. She was aroused by the sight of his abs and pecs but she was also annoyed that she still had some baby weight while she could bounce coins off of her husband's torso. If she had to feel miserable and bloated because he decided to fill her with his cum then it's only fair that his body suffers a bit too right?

She was still drooling over him when Keith put his shirt back down so she quickly looked away towards the dead bat hanging from the wall to try to un-arouse herself so Keith wouldn't know she was ogling him. She had a baby in her arms, it's not like he could just mount her right here right now on the couch- but oh that thought was arousing- cut it out! Look at the bat!

"I'll clean that up." Keith says apologetically and kisses her cheek. "If you see anything else that's broken just let me know. I'll fix it right up. By tomorrow morning this place will be fit for my Queen and our princess." He coos his daughter and kisses her nose while she giggles.

Oh I certainly will... She thinks as Keith goes over to the wall to retrieve his knife.

That night, Allura was laying on her side on the bed, little Keira still swaddled in blankets but with her hands free so she could grasp her mother's finger while she spoke to her softly in Altean. Every now and then she would look up from her baby and check out her husband who was currently fixing the sink in their bathroom.

She had spent the whole day ogling him while he fixed up their house. She noticed his ass looked particularly good in his jeans as he stood on the kitchen table to replace a lightbulb. And it looked even better when he was bent over under the sink, fixing the pipes. As he stood up and took out a brush to clean the pipes Allura thought about how her pipes could use a good cleaning. It had been at least two months since he had last made love to her. And as she watched his biceps flex as he cleaned the pipes she felt her panties get damp and realized that she definitely needed a good fucking.

Keith let out a sigh of relief as he pulled the brush out of the pipe and placed it back into his tool box after rinsing it. That was the last fix, and now he was done. He heard suckling noises coming from the bed and he smiled and leaned against the doorframe as he watched his wife nurse their daughter. He still couldn't believe it sometimes. Allura was here, with him, and in love with him. He played with his wedding band and thought about how he practically broke down crying in joy when Kolivan pronounced them man and wife. But instead he grabbed her and kissed her as hard as he could, never wanting to stop, and she kissed him back with just as much passion, her own tears streaming down her face as well.

So far there had only been one other time that he had ever kissed Allura like that, and that was when the nurses finally let him into Allura's room after she had given birth to Keira. He ran straight towards his wife and kissed her until she was breathless before she introduced him to the new life that their love had created together. He needed to kiss her.

He pulled out his ponytail and let his hair loose as he came to his wife and daughter in bed. She was talking to her in Altean.

"What are you talking to her about?" Keith asks when they parted.

Allura smiled at her while Keith climbed in and laid down on his side next to her, looking at the tiny person they created together with a look of pure love in his eyes.

"I'm telling her how handsome her father looks when he's fixing things." Allura says.

"Handsome?" Keith asks with pride in his voice.

"Yes. You always are." Allura says and looks at him while Keira gurgled in-between them. "Especially with that beautifully messy hair of yours. I love how long it's gotten. You're so rugged and scruffy looking. But there's also something extremely attractive about watching you fix things...take care of our home. The fact that you built this home for us, for our new family, it's sexy to me."

Keith was busy playing with one of their daughter's tiny hands with his finger when he caught that last part and looked up at his wife with his cheeks tinted pink.

"Sexy huh?" He asks in a bit of a lower, gruffer voice.

"Yes. Very." Allura whispers and winks at him. "You haven't noticed me checking you out all day?"

"You've been checking me out?" He smirked.

This little revelation was doing wonders for his ego. He bit his lip and looked his wife over. He let out a soft groan at the sight of her pushing her breasts up more, showing off her cleavage, then he let his eyes trace her curves and he felt his pants getting tight as he looked at her gorgeous legs that went on for days.

"You know it's been awhile since we've been intimate..." Allura says softly.

"Yeah it has been..." Keith agrees, still looking her over.

"And you worked so hard on building this new bed for us. Perhaps we should break it in?" Allura suggests.

"I agree." Keith says without hesitation.

"Say goodnight to your daughter then." Allura says.

Keith looks down at his new princess and whispers goodnight then kisses her small nose, making her laugh and hold his cheeks with her tiny hands. Allura picked her up off of the bed and carried her over to the crib.

Allura placed their daughter in her crib, making a little bit of a show of bending over, so that her nightie would ride up and show Keith her panties. A sight he very much enjoyed as he began to palm himself on the bed.

"Goodnight my darling princess." Allura says and kisses her daughter's cheek.

Keira yawned and stuck her fist in her mouth and sucked on it before going to sleep. Allura clicked on the remote attached to the side of the crib and a forcefield came up around it, ensuring a quiet environment where their daughter could enjoy a peaceful night's rest, undisturbed by the noises that would be coming from her parents bed.

Allura turned around and smirked when she saw her husband laying on his back with his big strong arms spread out on the pillows on their Queen sized bed.

"C'mere baby girl." Keith says and beckons her over with his finger.

Allura squealed in joy and ran towards the bed and leapt on top of Keith. He grunted and caught her, then they made out. They moaned in-between kisses as they broke for air. Keith couldn't help but smirk as Allura straddled him and grabbed his belt and began taking it off.

"Damn. You always go straight for my dick whenever we're stripping each other." Keith chuckles and looks down and watches her unzip his fly and begin to pull his jeans and boxers down.

"Well of course I do." She says seductively. "It's my favorite part."

She purrs and makes out with him again. Keith closes his eyes briefly and groans as his cock springs out of it's clothed confines. He opens them again and watches her lick her lips and admire his stiff length.

She gasped then smirked as he grabbed both of her breasts and began to squeeze and play with them.

"And I'm guessing those are your favorite part..." She deduces and he chuckles.

"Damn straight. You've got perfect tits." He compliments and winks at her.

She gasps as he pulls down the spaghetti strap on her left shoulder, pulling down the top of the slip to expose her left breast.

"They're so much bigger now since you had our baby." He notices and licks his lips.

He stared at her breast and then he took it into his mouth and began to suck. Allura moaned, her nipples still sensitive as part of her body's recent changes due to pregnancy. Then she gasped when she remembered-

"Wait Keith-" But she was cut off by Keith suddenly grunting and pulling back from her breast, covering his mouth with his hand, his face red and his eyes wide.

She blushed in embarrassment when she saw her breast milk drip down his chin.

"I'm still nursing..." She says and glances over her shoulder at the crib. "I'm sorry, it must have slipped my mind."

"It's okay." Keith says and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. "It slipped mine too."

Allura chuckled then looked down at his lap and back up at him.

"You know Keira always goes for the left one..." Allura says and giggles and pulls her strap back in place to cover her breast. "Looks like she gets that from you."

Keith lets out a short laugh and shakes his head before reaching up and pulling her strap back down again, kissing her shoulder as he does so. Allura closes her eyes and melts into his touch, letting out a soft gasp as he grabs her ass with his other hands as he lifts up her nightie with the other.

"Why were you trying to cover back up?" He whispers against her skin.

"I thought you wouldn't want to see me naked..." Allura admits softly. "I still have baby fat from the pregnancy, I'm not as sexy as I was before-mmpf." She moans as Keith presses his lips fiercely to hers.

"You think that I don't think you're sexy?" Keith whispers against her neck.

Allura moans as he starts to roll his hips against hers, grinding against her clothed core as she straddled his lap. She was so sensitive down there due to the hormone changes during her pregnancy. She still hadn't fully rebalanced, so she knew that Keith making love to her was going to be so much more stimulating than it normally was.

"Allura your body amazes me." Keith says and gathers her nightie in his hands and raises it up her abdomen. "It's so beautiful and strong and about three weeks ago it just brought life into this world."

Allura lifted up her arms to let Keith take off her nightie. She let out a soft gasp as he peppered her breasts with kisses and lovingly traced her stretch marks with his fingers.

"Allura you are so sexy, don't you ever forget that." He says and seals his lips to hers.

She moaned as she felt him pull down her panties. He got them halfway down her thighs before rolling over so he was on top of her and pulling her panties off all the way.

Allura smiled at him and he leaned down and kissed her, placing both of his hands on either side of her head as they made out, before moving one down in-between her thighs and gently urging them apart. Allura whined into their kiss and ran her hands through his messy raven locks as their kiss became more intense and passionate as she arched her back into him, wanting to have more skin on skin contact with her gorgeous husband as he grabbed and caressed her thighs with those big, rough, calloused hands of his. Hands that had spent months building this house for her and their daughter, and spent all day building it. Yet they could still be so gentle when he held her and Keira. They were truly skilled hands. She didn't appreciate them enough. She whined as he pushed her legs open, then gasped as she felt his tip part her folds then Keith released her lips and she cried out in pleasure as he pushed himself in.

"Oh! Oh Keith!" She moaned as he slid half of his dick in her with one thrust.

"Shit!" He groans in pleasure. "You're so wet down there, and so sensitive..."

He smirks as she whimpers and writhes underneath him as he gives her some gentle thrusts. Just that little bit of friction was enough to have her moaning for him. Moaning for more. Keith growled and braced himself above her before dipping his back and completely filling her with a slow, deep thrust that made her tilt her head back and scream his name and grip his arms for dear life.

He continued that pace, giving her gentle, slow thrusts, worried he might hurt her if he went too hard. But she only moaned and writhed under him, dragging her nails down his back as it curve with each thrust.

"Does this feel good?" He pants.

"Yes... Oh Ancients yes!" She moans. "How is it for you?"

"So good..." He moans and closes his eyes. "It's been so long since I've been inside you. I'm not sure if I'll last much longer..."

He sheathed himself fully inside of her, his pelvis brushing against her clit and Allura gasped and moaned loudly, clenching around his girth as she came.

"Oh Keith!" She screamed.

"Oh fuck!" Keith groaned.

Feeling her tighten around him like that sent him over the edge and his hips stuttered as he filled her with his release. He pulled out and laid down next to her, panting as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"I'm sorry I didn't last longer." Keith apologizes. "It's been awhile. It just felt so good to be inside of you again."

"It's alright darling." Allura says. "In the state I'm in, I'm not sure how I would have handled you fucking me for much longer."

Keith leaned over and kissed her gently.

"Well hopefully we'll find some more time to be intimate together." Keith says.

"I'm sure that won't be a problem darling." She tells him.

They both hear Keira start to cry from her crib and the new parents sigh and smile.

"Considering we're going to be up most nights anyway." Allura says.

Keith lets out a short laugh and kisses her temple.

"Well you should get some rest. I'll take this one." He says.

Allura got under the covers as Keith pulled up his boxers and smiled as she watched her husband pick up their baby in his arms, bouncing and cooing her as he tried to quiet her, as both wife and daughter drifted off to sleep.


	14. Make it Quick

Keith loved his work. He did. He really did. Helping bring resources to the people who had them wrongfully taken from them by the galra was incredibly fulfilling and he loved to help people. If there was one thing he hated, it was tyranny and nothing felt better than being able to give hard working people and innocent refugees finally reap the rewards that they deserved. But as much as he loved to see the looks on the aliens faces when he gave them food goo canisters and water, there was also a lot of paperwork that came with this job.

Even though the blades were only bringing bringing supplies to the people of the planets that had been taken over by the galra, the rulers of said planets would not let the galra anywhere near them until every blade member coming to give aid had been properly vetted. Keith understood their concern and distrust of the galra given the past 10,000 years, but he was still annoyed by all of the paperwork.

As he sat at the conference table, signing said paperwork before a briefing, he thought about how much he hated royalty. Which was ironic considering his fiancé was-

"How's it coming along darling?" Allura asked as she walked into the room.

Keith who was still looking down at his papers, smiled when he heard her voice.

"Boring." He groaned. "There's so many rules. Why do you royals have to always make so many?" Keith groans.

"We're leaders Keith." Allura reminds him. "Creating laws is a big part of the job." She kissed his cheek and he smirked.

He turned to look at her and his eyes widened and his face turned red when he saw what she was wearing. A Senior Blade of Marmora uniform, just like his own, and her hair pulled back in a gorgeous french braid that went down her back.

"Whoa...when did you?..." He asks as a smile grows on his face.

Allura giggled and smoothed her hands over the front of her uniform.

"Your mother had one made for me." Allura says and smiles brightly. "We both agreed that since I'm officially a member now, and acting as your second-in command then I should have an official uniform for when I'm working with you. Do you like it?"

She gives him a little twirl and a large grin grew on his face. She looked absolutely gorgeous, and a little sexy too. He realized just how sexy she looked to him when he felt his dick twitch in his suit and his blood flow shift downwards.

"It looks amazing on you." He says and takes her hands. "It's perfect."

"I'm glad you think so." Allura says and walks closer to him. "I've always thought that yours looks good on you too you know."

"Oh really?" Keith asks and smirks as she moves to sit on his lap.

She places both of her hands on his shoulders and he bites his lip. He let out a soft grunt as he felt himself harden against her.

"Really..." She whispers before leaning in and capturing his lips in a kiss.

"How good?" He asks as their lips part.

She giggled and kissed him again, moaning softly as she moves her hands to press against his chest plate underneath his tunic and presses herself up against his torso.

"Very good." She breathes seductively, sliding her hand down his chest to cup his bulge.

He groaned from her touch and gulped as she smirked.

"And I can already feel what you think of me in this outfit." She adds and smirks while a small smile forms on his face.

"Fuck." He gasped then whined as she started to palm him.

He rocked his hips up into her hand and she bit her lip to stifle the small moans that threatened to escape as she felt his erection grow under her touch as she rubbed him through his uniform.

"You know I've had dreams about you like this?" Allura tells him. "Dreams about you wearing your uniform, coming into my room and ravishing me."

Keith let out a short laugh before licking his bottom lip and staring at her body.

"You know I've had a dream like that too?" He admits.

"Oh really?" She asks.

She removes her hand from him and replaces it with her crotch as she sits fully on his lap and begins to rock her hips against his, making them both whine.

"Yeah. I dreamt that you had just come back victorious from a battle, you were wearing this uniform, but it was torn up in certain places..." He says and licks his lips while staring at her chest. "And I helped you come down from the post-battle adrenaline rush by taking you right there against the controls of the ship I was piloting.

"You didn't take my suit off?" Allura asks.

"No...I wanted to fuck you with it on." He growled in her ear and she whined as he gave a big thrust against her cunt.

"Can I do that now baby girl?" He pleads and looks into her eyes as they continued to grind on each other. "Please, you look so hot right now and it's been so long..."

"Lucky for you I was thinking the same thing." Allura moans breathily before cupping his face and giving him a passionate kiss. "We've both been so busy. It's been much too long since I've had your long, thick cock inside of me-Oh!"

Allura gasped as her back hit the table and she breathed heavily as Keith looked her over lustfully with hooded eyes as he licked his lips and pushed her tunic up to her waist as he pulled her legs open.

"I guess it's true then. Great minds do think alike." He smirks and Allura giggles as Keith leans over her and kisses her.

"Can you make it quick? People will be coming here to have a meeting in fifteen minutes." She reminds him.

"I'll make it quick, I promise." Keith says as he reaches behind her and starts taking off her chest plate underneath her tunic.

"How are you going to fuck me in this suit darling? We don't have time to get undressed and redressed, and it's not like there's a hole down there for you." Allura asks him as he takes off her chest plate, leaving her in just the undersuit and her tunic.

He pulls his knife out of his sheath. Her eyes widened when he held his knife up in front of her face.

"I know. That's why I'm gonna make one." He drawls and winks at her.

She gasped and she felt her panties get damp at the thought of Keith cutting her clothes up and ravishing her.

"Only if you want me to of course." Keith adds.

"Oh Ancients..." She moans. "I definitely want you to."

They made out a bit more before pulling apart for air.

"We don't have time for you to get redressed." Keith says in a low voice. "So I'm gonna have to cut a few things..."

"A few?" Allura asked and arched her eyebrow. "Darling you only need to make one slit by my slit in order to make love to me." She whispers against his lips.

"I know princess." He says in a low voice as he kisses her.

She whines as he presses the cold, flat edge of his blade against her crotch.

"But I'd like to see that dream I had come true, and it'll be able to be covered up so that no one at his meeting will see it." Keith says. "But it'll be a shame to ruin your pretty suit-"

"Tear it to shreds if you want." Allura growls. "I can always get a new one."

"I'll keep that in mind then princess." Keith says with a smirk before pulling the sashes of her tunic on her chest open to reveal the grey suit underneath.

"Oh Keith..." Allura moaned as he gently dragged the blade down the front of her suit, making an opening to reveal her cleavage, and her pink bra.

Keith stared at her breasts, held in place by the lacy undergarment and licked his lips as he slid the tip of his blade under the small band of fabric holding the two cups together.

"May I?" He asks in that husky voice that never failed to make Allura wet.

"Please do..." She urges then gasps as her bra falls open with a quick snap as he cuts the band in half and her bra falls open on either side of her, still inside of her suit.

He would have liked to take the time to admire how pretty her tits looked like that, peeking out from the new boob window he just added to her suit but then he looked at the time on one of the screens in the center console and realized he needed to speed things along.

He hooked both of her legs over his shoulders and unzipped her pants, tugging them down. He hardened at the sight of the damp spot on her lacy pink underwear.

"You're not too fond of these panties are you?" Keith asks.

"Tear them off darling." Allura smiles.

"Oh I'm not gonna tear them off." Keith says and licks his bottom lip while pulling his knife out again.

"Oh Keith..." She moans and gasps as he slides the knife in the crotch of her panties.

She shrieked as he cut the crotch of her panties. Then he cut the fabric by her hips and she whined and looked at Keith with a lustful gaze as he tossed the fabric aside and unzipped the bottom part of his suit to get his dick out.

It didn't take long for him to get fully hard when Allura was looking at him with those bedroom eyes, biting her bottom lip while pushing her chest up towards him, tempting him to slide his hands under her suit and play with her breasts as she spread her legs open, showing him her wet pussy.

"Fuck this is what I'm going to picture in my mind when I touch myself when I'm away on long missions." Keith says.

Allura giggles. Her fiancé could be so blunt sometimes.

"You could take an actual picture if you'd like." Allura offers.

Keith didn't hesitate to get out his tablet and take a picture of her on the table, her hands up by her head and her braid splayed out beside her head as she posed in a sexy position for him.

"Alright, now if I fuck you hard, I think I'll be able to make you cum before the meeting starts." He says and puts his tablet on the table and guides his cock to her entrance.

She whines as he teases her by pressing the tip against her folds but not going in.

"Darling you said you'd be quick-OH!" She shouts as he slams himself into her without warning and starts a brutal pace.

He shushed her and covered her mouth with his hand as she whined and moaned into it.

"You need to keep quiet." He tells her and smirks. "Don't want anyone to hear and walk in."

She nodded and did her best to keep quiet. But that was hard to do when Keith was fucking her so rough and good. She whimpered when he pulled out, feeling annoyingly empty without his dick filling her then gasped as he flipped her over onto her stomach and pushed her tunic back up around her waist and kicked her legs apart with his feet so she could brace herself on the floor as she was now bent over the table.

"Oh Keith..." She moaned then screamed as he filled her again.

She whimpered and moaned as he fucked her from behind, gripping her hips and making her take his dick hard and rough while her body jolted against the table with each thrust. He reached down and started rubbing her clit and she squealed and squirmed in pleasure.

"I'm gonna cum!" She whines.

"Do it baby girl! Can I cum inside you?" He asks.

"Yes! But hurry!" She begs then gasps as she reaches her orgasm.

"Oh God yes!" Keith raspily shouted as her tightening walls milked him of his release.

He thrusted into her a few more times as they rode out their highs, then he pulled out of her and they cleaned themselves up. They were perfectly presentable by the time the meeting started.

"Alright, and that's the basics of the mission." Keith says and pulls down the screen on the center console of the table. "Any questions?"

Everyone stayed silent.

"Great I'll see you all at 0900 tomorrow." Keith said and everyone packed up their reports and left.

Keith and Allura walked out together, standing side by side, very pleased with what they had managed to get away with in that conference room. They were smirking at each other throughout the whole meeting.

"I have a question." Someone says behind them.

They turn around to find Keith's mother and Allura's future mother-in-law behind them, leaning against the doorframe.

"When I came into the meeting room today I found these on my seat." Krolia says and holds up something in her hand.

Keith and Allura's eyes widen and their faces turn red when they see Krolia holding Allura's cut up panties.

"And your tablet was on the table with a very...graphic photo on it-"

Keith ran up to his mom and yanked his tablet out of her hand and Allura did the same with her ruined panties and they quickly hid both things in their pockets.

Krolia chuckled at the embarrassed young couple and shook her head.

"I won't judge." She says. "Your father liked it when I used my knife in the bed too."

Keith's face turned from red to green and he gagged and covered his mouth.

"Mom please..." He begs her not to continue as she giggles from his reaction.

That was her revenge for having to hide the evidence of her son and his fiance's coupling before the meeting.

"Just try to be a little bit more discreet next time. You're lucky it was only me that noticed." She says and walks past them. "If you're going to have a quickie, don't get sloppy."

Keith gagged again and Allura blushed.

"Will do, Krolia." Allura answers for both of them as she slings her arm around her fiancé and leads him back to his room.


	15. Welcome Home

Keith sat in the cockpit of his ship, rubbing his tired eyes and sighing.

"Commander, I would like to suggest that you take a nap." His mother says from a screen on his console where she was communicating with him from her own vessel.

"With all due respect mom I think that's a bad idea." Keith says and yawns.

"The last time I decided to close my eyes while we were out here in uncharted space, we got ambushed and nearly killed, I'm not taking that risk again."

"I understand, but this space is not uncharted anymore. Thanks to our mission's success, these planets are now new members of the Galtean Alliance." Krolia says.

"Yeah, and that means that I can finally go home and see my family." Keith adds with a smile and closes his eyes and reaches out to them with his mind.

* * *

Meanwhile, galaxies away on the other side of the universe, the Black and Blue Lions of Voltron sat together in a special hangar in the Altean palace. And in-between them, sat a little girl in a puffy pink and purple dress, with tan skin, curly raven hair pulled into two pigtails, and wearing a tiara who was playing with her dolls while sitting on a pink blanket.

Then suddenly the two purple stripes on her cheeks and the two pink markings under her eyes glowed briefly and at the same time that the Black Lion growled. The little girl's eyes lit up in excitement.

"Daddy!" She exclaims and climbs to her feet, smoothing out her dress and running out of the hangar.

* * *

The Alteans, Galra, and other aliens that had business in the castle found themselves having to dodge out of the way of the four year old princess that was charging down the hall as fast as her little legs could carry her. And a few of them even fell over in order to avoid tripping over her and risking the wrath of one of the BOM guards that were in charge of watching over her whenever her parents were busy. And sure enough, the princess ended up skidding to a halt in front of two of them.

"Whoa, why are you in such a rush squirt?" Ezor asks her and kneels down to her level.

"I need to go find mommy! Black told me that daddy's ready to come home so I need to go find mommy so that she can open a wormhole for him!" Keira says and tries to run away again but Zethrid stands in front of her and stops her.

"You can't talk to her, she's in a very important meeting with someone right now." Zethrid says.

"But daddy wants to come home now!" Keira says and stomps her foot on the ground.

When Zethrid's expression remained unchanged, Keira's bottom lip quivered and her eyes began to well up with tears and she sniffled.

"He's been gone for so long and I miss him!" She sobs. "I want my daddy!"

"Dammit." Zethrid cursed under her breath as her eyes got misty.

She and Ezor shared a soft look with each other. Then they looked back to the princess only to find that she wasn't there.

"Hey where'd she go?!" Zethrid exclaims as Ezor stood up and the two of them looked around.

They both figured she must have continued to run straight and so they both ran down the hall in pursuit. Once they were gone, some giggling came from the wall, where the princess had camaflouged herself to hide from her guardians.

She turned herself back to normal then ran around the corner to go to her mother's meeting room.

* * *

Romelle was standing outside of the room when the princess arrived.

"Hello Princess, may I ask where you're headed that you're in such a rush-"

"Daddy's coming home! Mommy needs to-" She exclaims as she pushes open the door before Romelle can stop her and trips and falls into the room.

Keira looked up and saw her mother talking to a very tall, muscular, purple alien with bushy, long, purple hair. He looked scary so she quickly stood up and hid behind Romelle.

"Allura I'm so sorry she managed to get past me I-"

"It's alright Romelle." Allura assures her. "You know my daughter doesn't interrupt me unless it's urgent."

She came out from behind her desk and knelt down in front of her daughter who was slowly inching out from behind Romelle as she approached.

"Now what's wrong my little juniberry?" Allura asks.

"It's daddy!" Keira exclaims and runs forward and grips her mother's skirts. "Black told me that daddy's ready to come home!"

Allura's eyes lit up and a bright smile grew on her face.

"Did Black really tell you that?" Allura asks and cups her daughter's face.

She nods and Allura hugs her daughter.

"Oh finally!" Allura exclaims then picks her up.

"Hodor, I'm afraid I'll have to cut our discussion short. I need to open a wormhole for my husband and mother-in-law at once." Allura explains.

"That's perfectly alright Your Highness." The alien says and bows.

"On my planet, we put family above all else so I understand."

"Thank you." Allura says and quickly leaves to head to the wormhole room.

Romelle gave him a weak curtesy before following them.

* * *

They ran into Coran outside of the room with the mice, fiddling with a control panel.

"Grandpa!" Keira called out to him.

"Hello my Princess and my Queen." Coran says and bows. "I thought you were in a meeting, what have you come down here for?"

"Daddy's coming home!" Keira announces.

"Oh that's wonderful news!" Coran exclaims and the mice cheer. "Come with me princess!"

Coran held out his arms for Keira and Allura passed her to him.

"Let's go meet your father on the landing pad!" He says and lets the toddler ride on his shoulders while his mother goes to open the wormhole for him.

* * *

When Keith saw the wormhole open in front of him, his heart soared with joy and he smiled. Eagerly taking hold of his controls again, he instructs the rest of the BOM convoy to fly into the wormhole.

And when he flew threw it and saw Coran and his daughter waiting for him on the tarmac, his eyes welled up with tears of joy.

He landed his ship first and as soon as he stepped out, Keira was wriggling to get out of Coran's arms.

"Daddy!" She calls out to him and runs to him after Coran sets her down.

"My little princess!" Keith exclaims and catches her in his arms and hugs her tight.

"I missed you so much!" He says and gives her a huge kiss on her cheek.

"Hehe! That tickles daddy!" She says then realizes why.

"Why do you have hair on your face?" She asks him.

"I was too busy to shave." Keith explains and rubs his hairy chin.

"Do you think your mother will like it?"

His daughter scrunched up her nose and shook her head no.

"I think your wife will just be happy to have you back in one piece." Krolia says as she walks over from her ship.

"Where is she?" Keith asks Coran, in a tone that conveyed that he desperately wanted to see her.

* * *

When the doors to the wormhole room opened, Allura turned around and smiled when she saw her husband.

"Oh my darling you're finally ho-mmpfh."

She was cut off by her husband pulling her into a passionate kiss. One that she reciprocated once she got over the initial shock of him kissing her so suddenly.

"I missed you so much." He breathes against her lips when they finally part.

"I missed you too." She says and they kiss again.

He held her tightly against him, with one hand on the small of her back and the other woven in her long, white tresses as their tongues tangled with each other as they re-explored each other's mouths and moaned.

"Mommy, daddy's-"

Romelle quickly pulled the princess out of the doorway and back into the hall.

"I think your parents need some alone time right now." Romelle says. "Let's go play together until they're done."

"But how long is that gonna take?" Keira asks as Romelle leads her away.

Once they had completed their make-out session Allura rested her head under Keith's chin and let him stroke her hair.

"I still have a mission report to fill out, and new allies to officially add to our alliance, as well as a few enemies. But I wanted to see you and Keira first." Keith says.

"The report can wait until tomorrow." Allura says. "What you desperately need right now is a shower, a change of clothes, and a good night's sleep."

And with that, she took his hand and led him out of the room, towards the Royal family's private wing.

* * *

Keith followed his wife into their bedroom. She walked towards her vanity and took off her tiara and placed it on the counter. When Allura turned around she noticed that Keith was looking around the room, as if he was searching for something.

"Is something wrong darling?" She asks.

"No." Keith says then let's out a short laugh. "I was just expecting our little princess to come charging out from behind your vanity, cling to my leg and refuse to let go like she normally does whenever I return from a long mission." Keith says and his wife chuckles.

"Well, while she would normally be hiding in our room waiting for us to return, Romelle informed me that at the moment the princess is engaged in a very important meeting with her small council." Allura tells him.

"Oh?" Keith asks. "Since when does our four year old daughter need her own council?"

"Since she's been spending more time with me lately while you've been away. She's become quite the little politician you know. And right now she is receiving counsel from her top advisors, Ser Grizzle of the Bear family, Lady Quack of the Duflaxes, Lord Leo of the Lions and of course her faithful advisor Coran." Allura explains.

"Ah." Keith says with a bright smile. "That was quite a fancy way to describe our daughter having a tea party with her stuffed animals and Coran."

"Oh this is no simple tea party." Allura stresses. "She wants to practice what she's watched me do in my own meetings. And have an excuse to have some of Romelle's famous strawberry finger sandwiches."

The two adults giggled at their daughter's cunning strategies to get her hands on sweets.

"She'll be at least an hour." Allura says. "Which is just long enough for you to wash all of that filth and sweat off of yourself from your dirty uniform and get that disgusting thing off of your face."

"Disgusting thing?" Keith mutters to himself softly before looking in the mirror to see what was on his face that had his wife so appalled.

"What are you talking about 'Lura I don't see anything on my...oh." He deadpanned when he realized what she was referring to.

Allura gave him a small smile when he turned to face her.

"You don't like the beard?" He asks her.

"I think it's hideous. It makes you look like some scruffy looking brute who wandered into the castle off the streets." Allura complains and Keith let out a hearty laugh.

"Really? That bad?" He asks. "Keira likes it."

"She's a child, she doesn't think it's attractive. She just thinks it makes you look funny and it tickles her when you rub your face on her so of course she'd enjoy it." Allura says and turns her back to him. "Now go and take an hour to clean yourself off."

Keith licked his bottom lip as he looked at his wife from top to bottom and then came up behind her and slid his large, gloved hands along her hips until they rested below her belly button.

"If I were to go and shower, would you join me?" Keith whispers in her ear.

Allura felt a shiver run down her spine, straight to her core when she heard Keith whisper his request in that husky tone of his that she hadn't heard in months.

"Keith..." She sighs and leans against him.

"It's been awhile since we've had time alone together like this. I've been gone so long, I've almost forgotten what you feel like." Keith says.

"I can say the same for you." Allura says breathlessly.

Keith took his gloves off and tossed them aside before gripping the fabric of Allura's dress as he began hiking it up in his hands, making her loins ache in anticipation while she looked over her shoulder at him and smirked.

"But I won't let you lay a finger on me until you've shaved." She threatens.

"Alright." Keith accepts. "I won't lay a finger on you."

Then Allura gasps as Keith pulls the crotch of her panties to the side and slides one of his nimble digits inside of her.

"But you didn't say anything about being inside of you." He says in a husky tone.

"Keith..." Allura moans and Keith grunts as she clenches around his finger.

"I've forgotten how clever you are-oh!" She moans as he curls his finger inside of her.

"Oh really? Then I'll just have to remind you that I can pleasure you with more than just my hands." He reminds her before peppering her neck with hot, needy kisses.

"Oh please do! Keith...darling..." Allura gasped as Keith's stubble scratched the smooth skin of her neck.

She let out a loud moan of pleasure when Keith sunk his teeth into her pulse at the same time he slid another finger inside of her. As he began to suck a hickey onto her, Allura began to reach behind her neck and unzip her dress and as soon as Keith heard that noise he growled into her neck and helped her unzip it the rest of the way.

As her dress slid off and pooled at her feet, Keith walked around to stand in front of his wife, then brought his lips down to kiss her.

She reciprocated his kiss, moaning softly as he slid his tongue inside of her the same time he reinserted his fingers into her sex.

He gave her a few pumps and then pulled them out as the backs of her knees hit the bed and she sat down on it.

Keith crawled on top of her and she laid back on the mattress, with him in-between her legs, moaning as he captured her lips in a deep kiss.

"I don't know why you hate this beard so much." Keith says huskily as their lips part.

"I thought you might be curious as to how it might feel when I'm rubbing it against your neck." He says and brings his head down and bites her neck and she gasps.

"Oh!" She gasps softly.

She began to grind her hips against his as his lips made their way down to the swells of her breasts.

"And in-between your breasts." He says and shoves his face in her cleavage.

"Oh!" She moans a little louder.

He licked and bit at her breasts before pulling one of the cups of her bra down to free a nipple for him to suck on.

Her back arched and she grabbed the back of his head and tugged on his hair, making him suck harder on her nipple before releasing it with a smirk.

Then his trail continued down her abdomen, and Allura clenched and her thighs quivered in anticipation of what pleasure awaited her once he knelt down on the floor with his head in-between her legs.

"Oh Ancients Keith..." She says as he pulls her panties to the side again.

"And you're not the least bit curious to how much more stimulating it would be when I shove my face in your cunt?" He whispers.

Allura cried out a moan as Keith buried his face in her pussy. His scratchy stubble was allowing for there to be more friction against her sensitive skin as he roughly lapped at her folds with his tongue.

And when he picked his head up and smirked at her as he parted her folds with two of his fingers and dove back down, her back arched and she screamed in pleasure.

One of her hands shot down and grabbed Keith's hair, gripping it tightly, holding his face against her sex while the other bent over her head, grabbing onto the plush duvet tightly as her body writhed in pleasure from the sensation of Keith's mouth devouring her sex.

She instinctively clamped her thighs around Keith's head, holding him in place as his mouth worked her cunt. But the scratchy hairs of his beard against the smooth, sensitive skin of her thighs only increased the sensation and had her screaming in pleasure.

Keith smirked against her folds then began to lap his tongue against them again as he hooked his hands around her thighs and pulled them open, giving him more access to her.

Allura arched her back and whined as he was able to devour her even more. As her back arched Keith slid his tongue inside of her and Allura bucked her hips against his face and cried out his name.

Keith moaned against her and fucked her with his tongue as she rode his face, panting and heaving on the bed as she neared her orgasm.

"Keith...darling, more! Please!" She begged against his mouth and pushed him against her pussy even more.

Keith obliged, using one of his calloused fingers and rubbing it against her swollen bud.

She arched her back and screamed as she felt herself about to climax.

"Yes! Yes! Darling yes right there I'm gonna-"

Then Keith quickly removed his mouth and hands from her and stood up.

She gasped in surprise and sat up, wondering why in the world he would stop and watched as he casually wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

He looked down at her sopping wet cunt apathetically, watching her juices drip from her folds onto the duvet stoically, like he hadn't just been slurping them like a man stranded in the desert that just found an oasis.

"You know, I just got a whiff of myself and you're right. I stink!" He says with a smile. "I'm gonna go clean myself off now."

Her jaw dropped. He couldn't possibly be serious! He wouldn't just leave her wet and wanting like this? Would he?

He looked at her face and frowned. Then he leaned over her again and gently held her chin in his fingers.

"Keep your mouth closed my love, you'll catch flies." He says and lifts her chin up to close her mouth.

"And your pussy is soaking wet." He adds. "You need to keep it covered so it won't drip on the sheets."

He pulled the crotch of her panties back in place.

"Maybe you should clean yourself up too." He suggests.

He gave her sex a brief yet forceful pat with his hand, right against her swollen bud and she briefly moaned before giving him a look of disgust as he walked around the bed, making his way to their bathroom. But before he could make it there, his wife crawled across the bed to meet him.

"Oh no you don't you bastard!" She growled as she grabbed his robes in her hands and used her strength to pull him against her for a forceful kiss.

Once getting over the shock of the ambush, Keith groaned into the kiss and let his wife explore his mouth with her tongue, while pressing her practically bare body up against his as she stood before him and made out with him like she was attempting to suck the life out of him. Then she dropped her hands to his waist.

Keith moaned into his wife's mouth as he heard the jingle of his belt buckle as his wife undid it, letting it drop to the floor as she pulled off his Senior Blade robe, leaving him in just his armor and backed him up towards the bed.

"I'm not done with you yet." She growls against his lips.

When the back of his knees hit the mattress he fell on his back on the bed and before he could sit up, his wife pinned him down by placing one hand on his chest and the other cupping his bulge. She looked him over appreciatively and licked her lips.

"I've always loved how sexy you look in these suits." She says seductively as she rubs him.

He let out a low growl and gently rocked his hips against her hand and she licked her lips and swung her leg over him so she was straddling him. She removed her hand from his large bulge and sat down on it, gasping as she felt his penis stiffen once she pressed her clothed, wet heat against it and Keith groaned.

"These uniforms certainly don't leave much to the imagination..." Allura moans as she grinds against him. "I've had so many dreams about fucking you in this thing."

"Yeah, and sometimes those dreams have come true." Keith says and Allura chuckles.

"And oddly enough, while I was away, I had a dream about you riding me too." Keith says.

"Oh really?" Allura asks and twirls her hips and pushes her breasts together, causing a low moan to escape her husband's lips. "Was it just like this?"

Keith bit his lip and eyed her for a second. Then Allura gasped as his hand shot up to the front clasp of her bra and she helped him take it off of her before he tossed it across the room. He stared at her bare breasts and licked his lips.

"Now it is." He smirks.

She leaned down to kiss him and he moaned as she pressed more of her weight down on his growing erection.

"So this is what you were thinking about when you got a rare half hour or so alone to yourself?" She breathes against his lips as she silently unzips the bottom part of his suit and twirls her hips against him again to distract him.

He closed his eyes and moaned.

"All alone with just your hand and your imagination." Allura cooed.

"Sometimes I would imagine they were your hands." He says huskily.

"Oh really? Like this?" She whispers seductively and slides her hand into his pants.

Keith let out a surprise grunt when he felt her hand in his pants, then let out a low groan when she wrapped her dainty hand around his shaft and pulled him out of his pants.

He could hardly contain his noises as she began to stroke him. It had been so long since he had felt her touch him down there, it was making him more aroused than it normally would. He could feel her smirk against his lips as she gave him a particularly rough squeeze.

"What else did I do to you in those dreams of yours?" She breathes against his lips as she picks up the pace.

"Anything I wanted." He groans.

She giggled and gently pecked his lips.

"Be more specific darling...what do you want me to do to you?" She asks.

He gulps and throbs in her hand as he gets stiffer.

"I want you to take my cock, and once it's inside of you I want to hear all of those pretty little noises that come from your mouth while I fill you with my cum." He says.

Allura felt herself get excited from Keith's dirty talk.

"Very well then darling." Allura says and kisses him deeply.

She pushed his top up, exposing his abs and then he sat up and helped her get his chest plate and under-armor off all of the way, leaving him topless.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and held his face and made out with him, moaning as his bare cock slid against her clothed entrance as they dry-humped each other.

But then Allura stood up in front of him. She kissed him again briefly and then started to kiss his neck. She left a few marks of her own there, then began making her way down. The path she took along his chest was littered with bruises from her bites. And as she sat on her knees in front of him and continued to kiss downwards, her destination was obvious.

She pushed his thighs open wider and settled herself between them, worshipping his abs with hot kisses and languid licks before pressing a deep kiss right above his penis, and then a gentle one on the base that made him jump, causing her to gasp then giggle.

"Sensitive are we?" She asks before giving his shaft a long, slow lick from base to tip.

"I suppose that means this won't last long." She says before taking the head of his penis into her mouth.

"Fuck Allura." He groaned and held the back of her head. "Fuck!" He shouted as she moaned and took half of his shaft into her mouth.

He began to tremble with pleasure as he watched her suck him off. She was moaning around his shaft and licking it like it was the most delicious thing she'd ever tasted. He throbbed in her mouth, starting to get close to his release and he began to buck his hips against her mouth, using his hand to help guide her mouth along his shaft so she wouldn't choke or gag on his length. But then she began to take even more of him.

"Oh God..." Keith moaned as she began to suck on more of his shaft, working her way towards the hilt.

"Fuck! Fuck yes!" Keith cried out and threw his head back as she took all of him in her mouth.

"I'm close." He says as he bucks her hips against her mouth.

"You're so good, so good." He moans. "Almost there, fuck I'm gonna-"

Then suddenly his dick felt cold as Allura pulled her mouth off of him. He blinked in surprise as Allura rubbed the back of her hand against her mouth.

"You're going to what darling?" She asks innocently.

Keith's jaw dropped as she stood up. She just played him like he had done to her.

She placed her fingers under his chin and closed his mouth for him.

"Keep your mouth closed darling, you'll catch flies." She tells him.

Keith smirked then Allura shrieked in surprise as he suddenly grabbed her and flipped their positions, throwing her onto her back on the bed and him standing above her, in-between her legs.

"Then you should keep your legs closed my love, or else you'll catch my dick." He replies.

"Really darling?" She asks and rolls her eyes.

"You had three months to think of witty, seductive things to say to me and that's the best you could-Oh!" She breaks into a moan as he tears her panties off of her and grabs her bare hip.

Allura gasped as she was suddenly flipped onto her stomach. She looked at herself in the mirror of her boudoir and smirked as she watched Keith pump himself in his hand behind her, and reaching underneath her with his other hand and lifting her hips. She licked her lips, knowing exactly what he wanted. She let out a soft whine in anticipation and obediently got on all fours, arching her back to present herself to him, to let him rock her world in a way that only he could do to her.

She could see his smirk in the mirror and she watched him lick his lips as he lined himself up behind her and teasingly pressed his tip against her folds and she whined from the pressure. Her core was aching to be filled by him again.

"Keith..." She moaned. "Please..."

He looked at her face in the mirror then looked down between them. Allura watched and gripped the sheets in her hands to brace herself as he leaned over her, bracing himself on one hand while the other one teasingly pressed his tip against her entrance.

"Shit." He hissed as more of his length entered her and Allura let out a high-pitched moan from the stretch.

She let out a sigh of pleasure when she felt Keith's pelvis hit her ass, knowing this meant he had fully sheathed himself inside of her. Allura closed her eyes, bit her lip, and let out a soft whine as she arched her back into Keith's chest as he bent over her to kiss her neck.

"Oh Keith..." She moaned and turned her head to kiss his lips.

He kissed back and moaned into their kiss.

"I've missed this. I've missed how full I feel with you inside of me." Allura breathes against his mouth.

Keith smirked and and rocked his hips against hers, making himself move inside of her and she moaned. Keith let out a soft groan as he felt her clench around him.

"Oh I've missed this too." Keith groans. "You feel so tight. I haven't been inside of you in so long. I need to stretch you out again." He whispers.

"Oh darling..." She moaned and gasped as Keith pulled her thighs open wider behind her.

Keith looked into her eyes in the mirror and pulled himself out of her halfway before slamming back in with a low grunt.

"Oh...Oh! Oh!" She moans loudly, stoking Keith's ego, making him pound into her even harder from behind.

"Ancients Keith! I've forgotten how good your dick is. So long and thick." She moans and arches into him and he lets out a low moan as she clenches around him.

He holds one of her hips in his hand and lifts it a bit so he can get inside of her at a deeper angle and he rocked his hips against hers to get deeper inside of her and she moaned loudly from the pleasurable stretch of his penis filling her completely.

He rubbed his thumbs into her hips and gently kissed the back of her neck as she adjusted to his size. His calloused hands slid along her sides before cupping both of her breasts and squeezing in time with each rock of his hips against her.

Allura felt herself relax as she succumbed to pleasure, clearing all thoughts that didn't have to do with Keith's dick from her mind as he wrecked her from behind.

He knew exactly what she was craving after being apart from each other so long. Sure if she closed her eyes and used her fingers and other toys she could bring herself to orgasm. But nothing felt nearly as good as getting her back blown out by her husband's amazing cock.

"Fuck." Keith groaned and fisted the sheets. "You're so tight yet you still take my dick so well. Such a good girl, such a good pussy."

"Keith! Yes! Darling more please!" She begs.

The slapping noises of their skin got louder and Keith began groping her breasts harder.

"Oh! Oh yes! Right there, right there!" She screams as he hits her g-spot.

"Fuck!" He growled and fisted the sheets as he felt himself throb inside of her.

"Yes! Yes! I'm right- No!" She exclaims as Keith pulled out of her.

"Keith I swear if you don't make me cum right now I'm gonna-Oh!" She gasps as she's suddenly flipped onto her back with Keith holding her hips as he slides back in and fully sheaths himself in one thrust.

She let out a gentle moan and looked into his eyes, seeing all of the love and lust he held for her swimming in his dark irises as he resumed hitting that spot.

"Then do it." He commands her. "Cum for me Allura. Cum on my dick."

He watched her face intently, wanting to see what it looked like when she climaxed since he worried that he had forgotten while he had been away.

"Oh Keith!" She moans.

"Oh Keith yes!" She throws her head back and screams as he brings his hand down in-between them and starts rubbing her clit.

"Oh God Allura yes!" Keith shouts as she clenched around him and triggered his release with hers.

Allura let out a few soft gasps every time Keith would rock his hips against her. Each thrust filling her with another shot of his cum. She moaned softly, enjoying the feeling of him filling her with his seed.

Once he was done, Keith pulled himself up and pulled out of her. He kneeled in-between her legs while his chest heaved and took deep breaths as he pushed his sweaty bangs out of his face.

Allura whined from the loss, feeling annoyingly empty without his wide girth stretching her and sat up, supporting her weight with her arms while she tried to catch her breath. She moaned softly when she felt their mingled juices dripping out of her. She caught Keith staring too, smiling proudly at the large mess he'd made.

"Wow...the last time I came that much-"

"I got pregnant with Keira." Allura finishes for him and pushes herself up onto her knees and kneels in front of him before cupping his hairy jawline and kissing him gently.

He returned her kiss, resting his forehead gently against hers while his arms slid around her waist.

"Do you think I just got you knocked up again?" He asks.

"That depends." Allura says. "Do you think the Blades will allow you to stay with me long enough for you to actually raise a second child in addition to the one that we already have?"

Keith arched an eyebrow in confusion.

"Uh, 'Lura I don't think that whether or not we just conceived another baby depends on if I say yes or no to-"

She cut him off with a passionate kiss and Keith moaned as she slid her tongue into his mouth and tangled it with his before they pulled apart.

"Don't always take things so literally darling." She says after releasing his lips.

He leaned his head forward, following hers as it pulled back from their kiss, his lips parted and ready to capture hers again. He abandons the chase and smiles at her instead.

She brings her head underneath his chin and relaxes against his chest while he holds her close.

"Well, I can't promise that the Blades won't give me any more long missions." Keith says.

He feels her stiffen in his hold and squeezes her in his arms and kisses the top of her head.

"But all I know is that three months is far too long to be away from you and Keira. I'll never let them send me away from you two for that long again." Keith promises.

He smiled when he felt Allura smile against his skin and she began to pick her head up so he pulled back to look at her.

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't entirely be a bad thing if you left again for three months." Allura suggests.

Keith's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Really? How? I missed you and Keira like crazy." Keith says and pulls her close again. "Did you not miss me as much as I missed you?"

"Oh darling I missed you terribly!" Allura quickly assures her husband.

"But, because you were gone for so long all of that desire we have for each other built up and we just released it all in the best sex we've had in ages!" Allura exclaims and Keith lets out a short laugh.

"Are you serious?" He laughs. "Would you really let them send me away for that long again just so that I can blow your back out when I come back?"

"Maybe." Allura says and shrugs.

Keith laughs again and so does she.

"I mean, think about it. Three is a perfect number." She says once she and Keith cease their laughter.

"You're gone for three months,"

She leans closer to him and presses herself against him.

"And I have three holes for you to fuck." She whispers seductively.

She smirked when she saw his eyes widen and felt his erection grow against her thigh. He had a giddy expression on his face. Like a child that had just remembered it was Christmas morning.

Keith looked down at her and saw her biting her lip and giving him that mischievous look and she giggles.

"Uh...does that count for this three months too?" He asks.

"I suppose so." She says then gasps as he turns her around and bends her over on all fours again.

"Well your energy came back quick. I thought you'd be exhausted from your mission and our fucking." She says as Keith lines himself up behind her.

She whined as he teasingly slid his revived erection in-between her ass-cheeks.

"I always make sure to keep some stored for emergencies. Like when my wife whom I've missed dearly wants me to fuck her in the ass." Keith says before giving it a rough slap, making her gasp.

But then Allura's ears twitched when she heard soft knocking on the door.

"Mommy! Daddy! I want to come cuddle with you!" Their daughter called from the other side of the door.

The door slid open and she rushed inside then gasped in surprise from what she saw.

"Daddy still has hair on his face!" She exclaims.

Keith and Allura were huddled together underneath the covers, Allura having them pulled up to her neck While Keith hugged her close to further hide the fact that they were both naked.

"Yes! He sure does!" Allura says and gives her a fake cheerful smile while Keith nodded quickly.

After receiving her telepathic instructions, the mice discreetly snuck their nightwear under the blankets for them to quickly change in to.

Keith quickly pulled up a fresh pair of boxers and his grey sweatpants, and Allura pulled her panties on and her slip up just as Keira came over to her side of the bed.

Allura picked up their daughter and placed her in-between them.

"I thought mommy was gonna make you get rid of it." Keira says.

Keith playfully frowned at her.

"Now why would she make me do that? I think she likes it." Keith says.

"Really?" Keira asks.

"Well...I suppose it's not as horrible as I thought." She admits and Keith smiles and winks at her.

"But I'm still going to make him shave it tomorrow." She adds and his smile falls into a pout.

Keira laughed and Keith leaned over and cupped his wife's cheek.

"As you wish my Queen." He says and kisses her.

"Why is that blanket on the floor?" Keira asks.

Keith and Allura parted from their kiss and looked to see their purple duvet that was stained with evidence of their recent coupling.

"Why do you ask so many questions?" Keith asks as he picks Keira up and sits her down on his lap facing him.

"Because mommy says that asking questions is the best way to learn stuff." Keira answers.

"Ah, your mother is right about that." Keith says and wraps his arm around Allura's waist and pulls her against his side while she rests her hand on his shoulder.

"You're growing up to be as smart and beautiful as her." He says and Allura smiles.

"And powerful too. She promised she'd teach me alchemy." Keira says proudly.

"Oh did she now?" Keith asks and looks to his wife.

"Yes. Once she's older." Allura says and swipes her finger against her daughter's nose.

Keira giggles, and then laughs as Allura reached forward and began to tickle her daughter's belly. Then she froze and her eyes widened.

Keith gave her a curious look as a blush spread across her cheeks and she began to leave the bed.

"What's wrong mommy?" Keira asks.

"Nothing my little juniberry. I just have to go to the bathroom that's all." She says and hurriedly runs into the bathroom.

Keith blushed as he thought about how hard he must have came inside his wife for it to still be dripping out of her-

"Where did you get those boo boo's on your chest?" Keira asks.

Keith looks down and sees her pointing at the love bites that her mother had left on his chest.

"They're tiny." She giggles. "It looks like the mice beat you up."

Keith frowned when he heard the mice laughing next to him on the bed. He turned to them and gave them a death glare and they ran off.

"No they didn't. I got these in a fight while I was on my mission." Keith says.

"Oooo tell me the story!" Keira demands and bounces in his lap in excitement.

Keith smiled and recounted a tale of one of the many fights he got into while he was away.

* * *

When Allura came out of the bathroom, she smiled when she saw her daughter had fallen asleep on her husband's chest, curled up with her thumb in her mouth. And Keith was on the verge of falling asleep but his eyes were still half open and his head turned towards Allura when he saw her.

She lifted the covers and crawled into bed next to them and Keith wrapped his arm around her, with the other wrapped around Keira so that he could hold both of his girls close.

"Welcome home darling." She whispers and pecks his lips.

"I'm glad to be home." He says and they both fall asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** The end! If you want more one-shots please comment!


	16. More Than My Valentine

Once Keith set foot on the castle he let out a deep sigh of relief. His mission was finally over, and now he could relax in the Royal Altean Palace with his girlfriend and enjoy being in her company for the 45 doboshes that remained of the Holiday. Both the Queen and the Blade Commander were upset at Keith being away for Valentine's Day considering he had already been gone on a longer mission and would now be away from New Altea even longer, but two of their allied planets were plotting acts of terrorism against each other that could spark a war within the entire coalition, so it had to be dealt with as soon as possible and thankfully it was successful and peace was restored.

As Keith walked down the long, elegant hallway to the Queen's chambers, he felt himself begin to feel tired and a yawn escaped his lips as the guards in front of the entrance to her chamber lifted their crossed staffs to let him pass. He opened the door and hoped to find Allura still awake. To his pleasure, she was, and to his surprise she had a delicious assortment of various chocolate desserts on a long tray on her king-sized bed.

"Oh my darling you're finally home!" Allura exclaimed.

She stood up from the bed and wrapped her teal robe tighter around her body as she skipped over to him.

He held out his arms to embrace her and closed his eyes to allow himself to accept the warmth she was offering him with her tight hug. When her lips met his he felt all of the stress from his missions fade away and allowed himself to indulge in his Queen's affectionate touches, from the soft touch of her lips against his slightly chapped ones, to the gentle brush of her soft fingers against his sweaty cheekbone, he felt himself relax a little bit. He didn't have to be on alert anymore. He wasn't on a battlefield or dealing with politicians who would try to cut each other's throats the minute he turned his back on them. He was safe and sound all alone with Allura. Well, almost alone.

The faint squeaking noises from the dessert tray on the bed alerted him to his Queen's pets that were currently helping themselves to some of the desserts on the tray. Allura noticed this and reluctantly detached her mouth from Keith's to tell them off.

"Shoo! I told you that you could have these later, Keith is supposed to have the first pick!" She scolded them gently while leaving his arms to shoo the mice away from the food.

"So these are all for me?" Keith asked and his lips curled up in a small smile.

"Yes my love. I heard that you would be returning late this evening and although you missed dinner, I figured we could still spend dessert together." She said with a teasing lilt to her voice that had him arch an eyebrow.

His instinct told him that she had something else up her sleeve aside from dessert, and he was about to look her over to analyze the situation further but then his stomach growled and his eyes locked on a heart shaped brownie and he began to drool.

"Go on, help yourself." Allura insisted.

Keith grabbed the brownie and took a delicate bite before deciding that he liked the taste and proceeded to wolf down two more.

Allura came over to him from the side and rested her hand on top of his shoulder and ran her other hand down his arm.

"Poor thing you must be craving these sweets. I bet it's been over a pheobe since you've had any sort of dessert." Allura theorized.

"You're right about that. The Blade rations aren't too bad but, that's mostly because when you're that hungry anything will taste good." Keith explained to her.

"Well then I'll have to spoil you with some gourmet meals tomorrow." Allura decided.

She clicked a button on the tray and Keith watched as a light glowed underneath it and the tray moved to the other side of the bed. Allura turned Keith around to face her and gently pushed on his shoulders.

"Now lay down darling, I'm sure you're exhausted and would like to relax while enjoying your desserts." Allura instructed.

"If that's what you wish my princess." Keith replied lovingly before kissing her cheek.

She smiled at him when he used her nickname. Even though she was no longer a princess but a Queen by title, Keith calling her his "Queen" just didn't have the same warmth as the word "Princess" did so they agreed that he could still call her that when he wanted to.

Keith sat on the bed and peeled off his boots and removed the robes covering his armor before removing the armor as well, leaving himself in just the under-suit and his belt. He laid down on her bed and let out a long exhale as his head sunk into her pillows.

"Feeling relaxed darling?" Allura asked.

"Very." Keith sighed.

As he laid there he quickly felt the strength leaving his body, signaling that he was slowly slipping out of consciousness. But before he surrendered himself to sleep he turned his head to take one last look at the love of his life, and the sight before him instantly chased any thoughts of rest from his mind and replaced them with the thoughts that the image of Allura in a lacy red lingerie dress inspired and relayed to his groin that was beginning to feel hot with the blood rushing to it.

Allura giggled from his shocked and flustered expression before running her dainty hands along her hourglass figure framed by the see-through red lace of the baby-doll dress that she was wearing. She played with the flowy ends of the fabric and showed it off a bit more, teasingly flashing the matching red lace thong underneath to him.

Keith gulped and eyed her cleavage, that was heavily pronounced in the bra part of the ensemble that was made out of the same lace, and also see-through and he felt his cock twitch as he saw hints of her dark nipples underneath the floral decorations on the bra.

"I see red is still your favorite color." She teased.

"'Lura..." He gulped and breathed heavily as she climbed onto the bed and straddled him.

She plucked a chocolate strawberry from one of the trays and placed it in her mouth. The look in her eyes told Keith that she wanted him to eat it from her lips, and he happily accepted her offer.

He sat up and closed his mouth over hers, savoring the sweet taste of the strawberry juice mixed with the dark chocolate that covered it. Both of them moaned into the kiss and swallowed their respective halves of the treat before parting their lips.

Keith watched her fingers as they plucked another berry from the tray and followed them as they placed the berry in her cleavage.

"This one's all yours." She tells him and holds the back of his head as he buries his face in-between her soft breasts.

She moaned and gripped his raven locks as his hands took a firm hold on her ass and she whined from the feeling of the cold berry juice running down her cleavage. Thankfully Keith licked it up before it got any further and then continued to lick and bite her ample bosom groaning against her skin as his mouth eagerly worshipped her.

Allura couldn't help but cry out in pleasure and grind her hips against his crotch as he sucked her nipple through the thin lace of her bra before switching to the other one.

"Keith please..." She moaned.

"You have no idea how much I needed this." Keith groans.

"Oh but I do darling." Allura said and gasped as he gave her hardened but a soft lick.

"You worked so hard this phoeb. You deserve a reward." Allura said and tilts his chin up to look at her.

Keith smirked, staring into her bright seductive eyes with his darkened lustful ones.

"So you're going to spoil me with good food and good pussy?" He asked.

She giggled and glided her hands down his chest, pressing against the hardened muscle under the thin fabric.

"That is the idea." She said and he leaned into the touch of her warm palms on his lower abdomen.

"What would you like me to do with you darling?" She whispered in his ear while grinding against his growing bulge.

"Blow me." He blurted out the command without a second thought before adding in a softer "please" after a moment as to not seem rude.

Allura smirked and chuckled from his obvious request.

Keith gazed at her lovingly as she pressed on his shoulders and laid him down on his back on the bed. Then his gaze shifted to follow her hands as they worked to unzip the seams at his hips that connected the top half of his suit from the bottom and then pushing the fabric up his chest before he took it off for her and grunted when he heard the soft click of his belt being unbuckled.

He sat up, propping himself up on his hands behind him as he watched her pull his pants and boxer briefs down just enough to free his half-hard cock from the snug fabric. He wet his lips with his tongue and gripped the sheets in anticipation for her mouth to touch his manhood. He didn't ask for her to do much for him, she was a Goddess, a Queen meant to be worshipped and served, not serving an unworthy mortal half-breed like himself. But Allura reminded him that he was so much more deserving of her affections than he thought, so over time he began to feel less guilty about asking her to do things to pleasure him, especially when she seemed so eager to please him and looked so quiznaking hot while doing them. And she did them well.

A blow job from Allura was well, mind blowing. Altean's didn't have a gag-reflex, so she could fit all of him in her mouth and down her throat and it drove Keith insane and left him feeling relaxed in a cloud of euphoria afterwards. The things she could do with his cock were so much better than he could ever manage with just his hand and once she gave him a taste of that, he didn't feel so guilty about asking for more. Sometimes she would even take the initiative to give it to him herself if she felt like he needed it, and when she offered, there was no way he would ever turn her down.

She wrapped her small hand around the flaccid half of his shaft and lifted it up to tease his tip with gentle kisses before giving him soft licks along his slit while gently stroking the rest of him with her fingers. Then she gave him one long, harsh lick from his base to his tip and he let out a loud groan and watched her flick her tongue along his tip again and he shivered from how sensitive he was to her touches.

He let out a soft whine and she smirked when she felt his shaft twitch in her hand. She pushed up her ample bosom with her forearms and Keith's breath hitched when she pressed her tits against the base of his shaft before bringing her mouth down and taking his head and a bit of his shaft into her mouth.

He moaned and raised his hips to get her to take more, and she moaned around his shaft and took him deeper, swirling her tongue around his shaft as she went, making him growl and grip the back of her head to press her down further.

She cupped his sac and fondled his balls, making him moan which turned into a cry of pleasure as she took him to the hilt and he slid down her throat. She moaned around his shaft, swirling her tongue around it as she sucked him hungrily and as much as he tried to hold back, he couldn't help but buck his hips to fuck her mouth. She took in deep breaths, breathing in the musky scent of the coarse black hairs at the base of his cock as her nose was shoved against them.

"Fuck Allura you're too good!" He whines and shuts his eyes as she bobs her head on his cock.

Then she sucked him and swallowed at the same time and his whole body tensed and his cock began to throb in her mouth and she swirled her tongue around it to give him more pleasure. Her sloppy sucking noises only added to his pleasure and he felt her suck all of the stress from his body through his dick. She was too good to him. Sometimes it was almost too much for him to handle.

He gulped when he saw the mischievous look in her eyes and his jaw dropped and his whole body tensed as she squeezed his balls and took him deep at the same time and his release immediately crested.

"Fuck!" He shouted and yanked her head off of his shaft so he could shoot his load all over her tits and Christening her new lingerie in his semen.

Allura's chest heaved as she caught her breath and looked down at her cum-stained chest to admire his work. Keith stared at her chest, a surge of arousal running through him at seeing her chest covered in his seed and in a bold move he sat up and pushed his cock into her cleavage.

Allura moaned and pressed her hands on his hips as he fucked her tits before pulling his cock out and pressing his tip to her lips for her to clean him. He expected just a lick or two but instead she took him all the way into her mouth and sucked him again and he quickly fell backwards on the bed, lest he fall forwards and crush her underneath him. As his back hit the mattress his cock slid out of her mouth and she giggled at him.

"C'mere 'Lura." He slurred as he pulled her on top of him and makes out with her, sliding his tongue in her mouth and moaning from the taste of himself on her tongue.

He ran his hands down her back, getting turned on again by the feel of the soft lace against his skin before hiking it up so he can squeeze her ass. She moaned then gasped as he began to bring her up to sit on his chest.

"Darling what are you doing?" She asked as she looked down at him. "Tonight is supposed to be about pleasuring you with your favorite treats."

"That blow job was definitely a treat and that spread of desserts was delicious, but something tells me I'll like this spread..." she gasps as he parts her thighs in front of his face, pushing her legs open wider so her crotch was revealed to him"even more." He says with a smile before kissing the wet spot on her thin thong covering her entrance.

"Keith..." She whined and held the headboard to steady herself as Keith teased her with his mouth and she knelt above him so he wouldn't strain his neck.

He began to bite and tug at the crotch of her thong and she whimpered as she waited for him to finally just yank it off so he could devour her cunt without any obstructions but surprisingly it stayed on. She was about to ask him what his plans were until she felt them. She slapped her hand over her mouth to stifle the scream she let out when she felt the cool metal of Keith's knife get pressed flat against her hot core.

"Keith...darling..." She whined and looked down at him, turned on and terribly embarrassed by how much fluid she was probably dripping onto his weapon right now.

"Just stay still." He whispers to her as he runs the flat edge along her aching sex, pressing it against her folds near her engorged clit peeking out from between them to give her a little extra burst of pleasure before removing it from her body.

"Are you going to cut this off of me?" She asks and plays with the lace hanging from the bottom of the dress.

"Not yet." He muses and she feels herself get wetter at the implication that he would be doing that later.

"But I do want to make one quick adjustment to that thong to make things a little easier if you don't mind?" He asks.

Her face flushed a deep shade of red and she quickly gave him her consent to carry out his request and she whimpered his name as he ran the sharp edge of his blade along the crotch of the thong, cutting a slit to expose her slit, slow and careful as to not knick her folds or clit before he finished the cut. She held his wrist and brought the knife up to her mouth to carefully lick her wetness clean from the blade. The sight sent a jolt of arousal down his spine and he dropped the knife on the bed beside them and yanked her hips down onto his face and began to suck the sweet nectar of her sex from the hole he had just created. One hand shot up to squeeze her left breast and the other one slid three fingers inside of her dripping hole to both stretch it out and plug it up.

Allura was already so wet from the knife play that just a few rough licks against her clit and a few equally rough thrusts of the three fingers Keith buried in her cunt had her screaming his name as she orgasmed within minutes.

Once she came down from her high she crawled backwards, away from his face so that her legs were straddling the large erection he had grown while devouring her pussy. With their eyes locked, Allura braced herself with her hands on his abdomen and gently lowered herself onto his penis. The hole in her thong allowed him to slide right into her pliable taint and Keith's hands immediately went to her hips and squeezed her possessively with each inch of his cock that she took.

Once he was fully sheathed inside of her, she rose her hips up before bringing them back down, repeating the action and Keith felt himself smirk from how well she was taking his dick as she fucked herself on it.

"Enjoying yourself?" He asked her.

She silenced him with a seductive look as she moved his hands off of her body, letting them rest on the bed before she began to rotate her hips while she took him all the way, eyes locked with him the entire time.

"Very much..." She replied in a breathy moan as his tip hit a pleasurable spot inside of her.

Keith fisted the sheets in his hands as he watched her twirl her hips on his, clenching and unclenching around his cock in a rhythmic way that drove him mad with how good it felt. But when she ran her finger down her cleavage and clenched around him tightly he couldn't resist anymore.

Allura gasped as he quickly sat up to bring their bodies together. He knocked her hands away from her breast and replaced them with his own while he began bucking his hips roughly against hers to throw her off-pace and replace it with his own to take back control.

"Keith..." She moaned and wrapped her legs around his back as he fucked and caressed her.

It was gentle at first but then he grabbed the two sides of the lace v-neck of the dress and tore it open. Allura gasped as Keith ripped her garment in half, dropping the ruined fabric on each side of the bed and she instinctively covered her bare chest before relaxing her arms and letting Keith knock them away to keep her exposed to his gaze. His gaze that had changed from warm violet irises to golden sclera and slit pupils that made her slit flush with wetness around his cock upon sight of them. She knew whenever her boyfriend went galra that her time in control had ended and that her cunt was about to get deliciously wrecked by the unbridled galra strength that came with the change.

She let out a sigh of pleasure as he pushed her onto her back, legs still spread open wide exposing herself to him before he tore away the soaked thong and pressed his thick shaft between her folds, rubbing her from clit to taint before he pushed himself back in with no resistance and began to fuck her like a demon.

"Keith! Keith! Yes fuck me harder you beautiful brute!" She exclaimed as his throbbing cock wrecked her.

She covered her mouth to silence her embarrassingly loud cries before he knocked her hand away.

"No. Don't silence yourself. I want to hear all of those pretty cries you make when I make you cum." He growled.

"Oh Keith..." She whined then screamed as he starts rubbing her clit and she sees stars.

"Keith!" She shouted as she clenched around him as she crested.

Keith roared as her orgasm triggered his own and he pinned her underneath him and made out with her roughly, swallowing the rest of each other's cries as his stuttering hips pumped his sperm that her clenching walls milked from his cock as he came. They kissed until he was empty and he pulled out and grabbed a towel to clean his dick off, watching the remainder of his release drip from Allura's cunt and down her thighs before passing it to her so she can wipe it up.

"Well, that was a wonderful way to welcome me home." Keith said and kissed her gently. "Thank you my love."

"Of course darling. I've missed you so terribly, I hope that your mother and Kolivan will let you stay here with me longer this time." Allura said hopefully.

"They would never be so cruel as to keep me away from the woman I intend to make my wife." Keith said.

Blood suddenly rushed to Allura's ears and her heart beat erratically as Keith pulled a diamond ring cut in the shape of a juniberry from one of the pouches on his belt and presented it to her.

"That is if she'll have me." He adds softly even though her huge grin told him her answer even before she shouted it.

"YES!" She exclaimed and threw her arms around him and kissed him deeply.

The rest of the night was spent eating chocolate desserts and making wedding plans. Plans that mostly involved rehearsing for their wedding night. Neither of them could have asked for a better way to spend their Valentine's Day.


End file.
